La adolescencia en la preparatoria Hamasaki
by Jurika-chan
Summary: MomoxRyoma, TezukaXFuji, AtobexJiroh, OshitarixGakuto, ShishidoxOotori, YagyuuxNiou, YanagixKirihara, ZaizenxKenya, ShiraishixChitose, KajimotoxSengokuxSaeki, OishixEiji, KentaroxRyomaxKintarou, KurobanexAmane y muchas parejas mas.Cap 16 proximo Final
1. La Preparatoria Hamasaki

*** Las chicas que se verán en esta historia fueron tomadas de dos animes diferentes Kimikiss Pure Rogue y Toradora!.**

*** Para conocerlas físicamente entre a: ****.**

*** Por favor no odien a las chicas, solo están ahí para hacer trama.**

*** A partir del Cap. 2 serán narrados por el punto de vista de Bunta y Yukimura.**

**Preparatoria Hamasaki**

La Preparatoria Hamasaki es una de las mas importantes Preparatorias de todo Japón, Allí van los estudiantes mas destacados de otras escuelas para ofrecerles un mejor futuro ya que los preparan para eso. Esa escuela esta constituida por 4 edificios dos de ellos son habitaciones ya que los alumnos se quedan allí para facilidad y para que así puedan asistir a clases, no es obligatorio pero si lo mas usual. Este año comenzaran las clases en la escuela y muchos de nuestros amigos estarán formándose. En la preparatoria se ven muchas materia y las clases comienzan desde las 8 de la mañana y termina a las 12 cuando les dan el almuerzo, existen clubs pero no de tenis ese es la excepción ya que la mayoría juegan ese deporte y en un club no pueden haber tantos jugadores y menos tan buenos como lo son ellos.

El edificio central son las aulas de clases, consta de tres pisos el primero para los chicos de 1º a 3º el segundo piso para los chicos de 4º y 5º y por ultimo, el piso tres para los chicos de 6º, el edificio que esta al fondo es para los club: música, ciencias, teatro, etc. Y los edificios laterales son las habitaciones los de la izquierda son las habitaciones de los chicos y los de la derecha son las habitaciones de las chicas.

El día anterior al comienzo de las clases todo iba muy normal. Esa mañana Yukimura Seiichi iba caminando por la plaza que esta cerca del centro comercial para ir a comprar unas cosas que le encargo la mama, en una parte de la plaza comenzó a escuchar música y observo mucha gente acumulada en cierto punto, se acerco para mirar y se encontró con que Niou Masaharu un antiguo compañero de escuela y de club de tenis se encontraba cantando y detrás de el habían chicas bailando. Se quedo mirando un rato, no podía imaginar porque Niou estaba en esa plaza cantando… otros chicos que estaban por allí eran Yagyuu Hiroshi y Marui Bunta quienes miraban el espectáculo. Luego de un minuto Yagyuu se retiro del lugar, al finalizar la canción la gente comenzó a darle dinero y el lo tomo. Luego informo que otro grupo cantaría y se fue al centro comercial seguido de Marui y Yukimura más atrás.

¿Te estas haciendo cargo de todo eso? – Pregunto Yukimura, quien estaba muy interesado en lo que hacia Niou ahí.

No ¿porque? – Pregunto Niou - ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? Yo invito – Necesitaba comer había salido de su casa muy temprano y a esas horas ya tenia mucha hambre.

Que buen amigo eres, gracias Niou – Respondió Bunta quien estaba listo para elegir el lugar donde comería.

Hablaba con Yukimura – Le soltó de golpe y Marui detuvo su marcha.

Anda Yukimura-kun el conoce un lugar donde venden cosas ricas, también podemos ir a tu casa Niou, también tiene comida rica – Bunta sonreía mientras se imaginaba un gran pedazo de torta con fresas y chocolate.

¿Estas trabajando en eso? – Volvió a preguntar Yukimura.

Claro que no – Respondió Niou

¿Y porque lo haces? – Volvió a cuestionar Yukimura

Por que no tengo dinero – Le dijo Niou y Marui pudo salir de sus pensamientos.

Pensé que lo hacías por diversión, y porque Yagyuu pasa todos los días por aquí a compara leche… tu me lo dijiste – Niou miro con muy mala cara a Marui y el aludido se tapo la boca y se escondió tras Yukimura

Jijijiji – sonrío Yukimura, el recodaba que cuando estaban en el Rikkaidai Niou no podía dejar de mirar a Yagyuu y se había dado cuenta que sentía algo por el pero no recordaba que tanto – ¿Podemos ir a tu casa? Me gustaría comer algo nutritivo – concluyo Yukimura para que no hubiera problemas.

Antes de irse Niou termino con todo el espectáculo de la plaza y recogió sus cosas para irse a casa. Fue en ese momento que Yukimura volvió a hablar.

¿Yo también podría cantar aquí? – pregunto, Niou lo miro y sonrío un poco.

¿Tu cantando aquí? Yukimura, este no es un lugar donde deberías estar – Volvió a sonreírle, a Niou no le agradaba la idea de exponer a su excapitán de esa forma.

A mi me gustaría cantar aquí también – En ese momento apareció Sanada, y tomo el brazo de Yukimura haciéndole ademán de que era hora de partir. – ¿Sanada? ¿Qué haces aquí? Oye quieres venir a casa de Niou vamos a comer algo.

No, vámonos Yukimura – Sentencio Sanada.

Vamos sanada así le muestro a Mura mi canción, Niou me gravo una canción porque le dije que yo también quería cantar – Hablo Bunta quien intentaba ser simpático con Sanada pero este no calmaba su mirada.

Vamos Sanada, será divertido – le dijo Yukimura halándolo a donde se iban los otros dos chicos.

Ya en casa de Niou, estuvieron un rato en la cocina mientras Niou terminaba el almuerzo, Yukimura miraba todo detalladamente, y Sanada no dejaba de mirar a Niou como si lo odiara, Mientras Bunta hablaba con Yukimura de lo que habían hecho luego de salir del Rikkai.

Para no tener dinero tiene una casa grande llena de lujos – Hablo Yukimura, en la sala de Niou había una mesa como para ocho personas cuando en verdad allí solo Vivian cuatro, la cocina tenia mármol en el suelo y una nevera que parecía según Yukimura de 30 pies, aunque no sabia si eso era legal, en la sala tenían un sofá inmenso que daba media vuelta como para 10 personas, justo frente al sofá tenían un televisor pantalla plana de 28 pulgadas eso creía Yukimura, y justo al lado del Sofá tenían un Stan donde estaba el equipo de sonido y unas fotos de Niou y su hermano cuando estaban Chiquitos, no se podía hablar del resto de la casa porque nunca había ido para allá.

Al terminar de cocinar Niou les llevo a su habitación allí comerían mas tranquilos ya que el no sabia cuando llegaría su familia, y no quería que los encontraran abajo.

Escucha la canción que me gravo Niou, Yukimura – Le dijo Bunta mientras le daba una señal a Niou para que reprodujera la canción. Mientras esta iba sonando Yukimura le sonreía a Bunta, y Sanada estaba muy incomodo, con muy mala cara y era Niou quien lo estaba observando a el en esos momentos.

Toma mi ipod y escucha la canción que me gravo sanada, hubo un momento en que se fue la luz fue muy divertido – Hablo Yukimura con una sonrisa, Niou hizo lo que le indicaron y escucharon la canción.

Sabes yo he soñado en ese sonido… no se de donde lo saque pero siempre me despierto con ese ritmo. – Le contaba Bunta a Yukimura. Yukimura sonrío y siguieron comiendo. Al terminar de comer, Niou le pregunto a Yukimura

¿Vas a ir a cantar para allá seguro? – Eso no lo convencía aun pero si no cumplía los caprichos de su excapitán sabia que le iría mal.

No, me da miedo escénico y eso le hace daño a mi cabello – Sonrío y se pudo escuchar una pequeña burla sarcástica saliendo de sus labios.

Yukimura vámonos – Volvió a hablar Sanada.

Sanada ellos son nuestro amigos ¿Por qué estas actuando tan grosero? – le pregunto Yukimura y justo en ese momento Niou abrió una ventana que daba a otra habitación y era un estudio de grabación. – ¿y dices que no tienes dinero? – Volvió a hablar Yukimura con los ojos chiquitos y voz sarcástica. Al terminar de hablar sonó el timbre. Niou bajo corriendo. – ¿Es la novia? – Volvió a preguntar Yukimura que miraba a Bunta en espera de respuesta.

No, lo que pasa es que Niou le grava las canciones a la gente, (Susurrando) y les cobra por eso, y creo que hoy viene un chico. – Fue lo que le contesto.

Ahora si vámonos – Le dijo Sanada a Yukimura y lo tomo del brazo. En ese momento subieron Niou y su invitado Fuji Syusuke y Yukimura quedo muy sorprendido al verlo allí.

Fuji entro al "estudio de grabación" y Niou le dio la señal para que comenzara a cantar, cuando comenzó a cantar Yukimura se quedo mirándolo y escuchándolo, era una canción muy pasiva y muy bonita, según los presentes ya que la voz de Fuji era increíble. Yukimura comenzó a sonreírle a Fuji, y este le devolvía la sonrisa mientras cantaba así pasaron un rato sonrisa y sonrisa hasta que Sanada se canso y se llevo a Yukimura, no sin antes el poder despedirse de Fuji, haciendo un ademán de adiós con la mano y recibiendo uno de parte de Fuji. Al final cuando termino de grabar la canción Fuji le pago a Niou y se llevo su disco.

* * *

Kenya se encontraba en su casa leyendo un libro, por muy raro que parezca, y su pequeño vecino Zaizen se encontraba escuchando música a todo volumen, eso no le molestaba a Kenya, pero decidió colocarse los audífonos de su ipod para poder leer tranquilo y comenzó a cantar, el canto de Kenya se escuchaba en la casa Zaizen y a este le molesto y subió el volumen del equipo, pero Kenya no escuchaba nada y siguió cantando.

_Que tipo más molesto_ - pensaba Zaizen y comenzó a cantar, justo en ese momento Kenya escucho la canción que estaba cantando Zaizen y también la canto en voz alta para que este lo pudiera escuchar, a decir verdad a Kenya le gustaba molestar a Zaizen. Zaizen por su parte se molesto por no poder molestarlo a el, apago el equipo y se fue de su casa.

* * *

Al día siguiente comenzaron a llegar a la escuela, ese día no tendrían clases como tal, solo les darían el orden de las habitaciones y el número de su clase, en los pasillos y los jardines se encontraban la mayoría de los estudiantes.

Gakuto, Jiroh y Shishido se encontraban juntos en el jardín y Jiroh dormía gustosamente. Bunta y Niou también se encontraban por allí hablando hasta que llegaron Yukimura, Sanada y Kirihara. Yukimura saludo y se sentó a hablar con ellos.

Hola Bunta… Hola Niou – saludo Yukimura

Hola – Saludaron los dos chicos

Así que eres pobre… pero estudias en esta escuela ¿ah? – Yukimura seguía molestando a Niou por lo del día anterior. Niou se levanto, dio media vuelta y se fue. A su vez Sanada hizo lo mismo pero en distinta dirección. De esta manera solo quedaron Bunta, Yukimura y Kirihara.

Después de un rato de conversación entre estos tres chicos, llegaron los hermanos Tachibana: Kippei y Ann, se detuvieron en frente de ellos para saludar a Kamio y a Ibu. Kirihara se quedo mirando hacia aquel lugar y Bunta y Yukimura lo notaron.

No sabia que te gustaba Ann Tachibana – Le dijo Bunta a Kirihara que se volteo y respondió con tono frío.

A mi no me gusta esa niña – Y se fue de donde estaba.

Jackal llego pero no miro a nadie y paso de largo, Bunta lo miraba desde su lugar y Yukimura le dijo:

¿Te gusta Jackal? – una pregunta sorpresiva para Bunta, pero viniendo de Yukimura…

Si, una vez le dije que juntos haríamos una Samba, yo era la fresa y el, el chocolate que me rodea, después de eso no me hablo mas – Fue la respuesta de Bunta, Yukimura no se esperaba esa respuesta.

A mi también me gustan los hombres – Yukimura no veía caso a ocultarlo delante de alguien tan abierto como lo era Bunta.

Si, te gusta Sanada, yo lo se – Le dijo Bunta, quien desde hace mucho se había dado cuenta de eso.

¿Y si sabes tanto de mí… sabes de que me he dado cuenta? – Yukimura quería retarlo, o algo así.

No, ¿de que? – Pregunto Bunta, la curiosidad lo mataba.

De que Atobe Keigo es muy guapo y Atractivo - Eso seguro no se lo esperaba Bunta. – Esta como para mi – concluyo.

Conquístalo – Fue lo que le dijo Bunta – Y así yo me quedo con Jiroh – y comenzó a reír.

En eso llego Atobe con Kabaji siguiéndolo. Y fue a saludar a Shishido, cuando Jiroh despertó y se le quedo mirando.

Hola Shishido – Saludo Atobe al chico de la gorra azul.

Hola – saludo fría y secamente como de costumbre.

* * *

Publicaron el orden de las habitaciones, Ninguno tomo en cuenta el nombre de su compañero, ya que ellos solo se buscaron a si mismos y luego de eso se iban a diferentes lugares a pasar el rato. El orden de las habitaciones era:

**Chicos:**

Kamio – Ibu

Atobe – Jiroh

Gakuto – Oshitari Y.

Hiyoshi – Kabaji

Ootori – Shishido

Bunta – Jackal

Niou – Yagyuu

Kirihara – Yanagi

Sanada – Yukimura

Kikumaru – Oishi

Fuji S. – Tezuka

Inui – Kaidoh

Momoshiro – Echizen

Oshitari K. – Zaizen

Tooyama – Shiraishi

Amane – Kurobane

Aoi – Saeki

Mizuki – Fuji Y.

Krauser – Smith

Tachibana K. – Chitose

Kawamura – Kajimoto

Sengoku – Akutsu

**Chicas: **

Tachibana A. – Ryuzaki

Mizusawa – Sakino

Futami – Hoshino

Lambretti – Kushieda

Kawashima – Aisaka

En la tarde casi noche, ninguno de los estudiantes se había ido de la escuela así que el director anuncio que lo mejor era que se quedaran en el instituto hasta el día siguiente. En sus habitaciones encontrarían atuendo para dormir, propiedad del colegio por supuesto.

Tezuka se encontraba afuera de la biblioteca leyendo un libro y viendo por la ventana (recordar OVA 3 Another Story, donde Tezuka esta leyendo un libro y entran los miembros del club de tenis de segundo y primero para pedirle ayuda), y cuando se alistaba para irse tropezó con un chico que estaba cargado de libros que al impacto cayeron al suelo. Rápidamente Tezuka se bajo para ayudar a recoger dichos libros.

Lo Siento no te vi – dijo primero Tezuka al chico que aun no lograba verle la cara. – Te ayudo. ¿Estas bien? – pregunto.

Si, estoy bien, tranquilo… ¿Tezuka? – Hablo Fuji mientras se colocaba de pie.

¡Fuji! – Tezuka no se esperaba a Fuji… _"Ya decía yo que se parecía mucho a Fuji" – _pensó Tezuka.

Auch!! – se quejo Fuji, para luego recobrar la compostura y recoger sus libros.

¿Seguro que estas bien? Creo que te golpeaste la cabeza. Ven te llevo a tu habitación para que descanses. Yo llevo tus libros – Le dijo Tezuka. Estaba preocupándose, no quería que a Fuji le pasase algo malo.

No tranquilo, yo puedo solo – Y le sonrío, pero al tener cinco libros en mano se les cayeron todos.

Insisto, te ayudo – Fuji era muy mentiroso, no podía con esos libros y además estaba débil, un golpe en la cabeza nunca cae bien para la persona. De esta manera tomo los libros y paso su brazo por la cintura de Fuji y se lo llevo a la habitación donde se suponía que dormía Fuji. Al llegar…

Esta es mi habitación, Gracias. – Le dijo Fuji intentando tomar sus libros para entrar.

De nada… pero… yo también duermo aquí… ¿?¿?¿?¿? – Tezuka estaba estupefacto ante la coincidencia de que dormían juntos.

¿De verdad? Bueno… pasa los libros – De nuevo le sonrío y entro a la habitación.

* * *

Ya Cállate Sengoku, eres demasiado Inútil – le decía Akutsu con su voz tan negra como siempre

¿Qué me calle? Tu deberías ir a otro lugar, múdate, entiérrate, desaparece – Le gritaba Sengoku a Akutsu, con una venita saliendo de su frente.

OK, ahora déjame en paz – Así desapareció de la nada Akutsu. Que mal genio ¿no?

Vampiro – fue lo ultimo que dijo Sengoku antes de irse, cuando iba a su habitación logro visualizar a Kajimoto sentado leyendo un libro, que para el gusto de Sengoku era aburrido. - Hola Kajimoto. ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

¿Qué? – Kajimoto no estaba entendiendo muy bien la situación, incluso se hizo el loco.

Es que no me gusta dormir solo, ¿Quieres dormir conmigo? – Insistía Sengoku.

No comprendo, ¿y tu compañero de habitación? – Era obvio que no era el quien dormía con Sengoku, no lo recordaba haber leído.

Fue a beber sangre de doncellas guapas… como quisiera hacer lo mismo… pero no soy vampiro – Le respondió Sengoku con la mirada perdida y unos ojos brillantes.

No gracias – y abrió el libro en la pagina en la que se había quedado antes de que aquel individuo literalmente desconocido lo sacara de su profunda lectura.

Como quieras, tu te lo pierdes – En ese momento paso Saeki comiéndose una galleta y Sengoku fue tras el – Saeki, hola, ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?, Kajimoto no quiso y no me gusta dormir solo – Cara de perrito pobre y muerto de hambre.

¡Hola, Lucky!... ¿ah? Chotto Matte… ¿Dormir contigo? ¿Y tu compañero? ¿No te soporta? Roncas mucho ¿verdad?... Esta bien, dormiré contigo – Saeki, no estaba siendo muy normal, pero no le daba importancia solo iba a dormir en otro cuarto.

Gracias, gracias, - Decía Sengoku, volteo y le grito a Kajimoto – ¿Ves? el si es un buen amigo, no como tu egoísta – y se volteo para irse con Saeki.

Kajimoto, ven, vamos a dormir los tres ¿si? – Saeki no conocía muy bien a Kajimoto, rara vez lo había visto. Pero no perdía nada igual

No se si para ustedes es normal dormir amontonados, pero para mi no, lo siento – dijo Kajimoto secamente.

Por fa!!! – Saeki puso carita de perro con hambre y pobre, la misma de Sengoku.

…Es… Esta bien – Kajimoto se coloco de pie y se fue con los dos chicos a descansar.

* * *

Escuche que no se juega tenis en esta escuela y la mayoría de los chicos que entraron juegan Tenis – comento Mao a las chicas con las que se encontraba.

Dijeron que querían que se desarrollaran en otros deportes o actividades, para que sean mejores mas adelante – Contesto Asuka.

Mmm....., ta bien – Sinceramente Mao no estaba muy interesada en el Tenis – Pero he observado mucho… y la mayoría de los chicos de aquí… están… muy muy muy muy muy ¡¡lindos!!!

Si, pero son raros, ¿no te diste cuenta? – le respondió Eriko a las chicas.

Muy raros, tal vez sean gays – Yumi fue al grano.

No hablen así de ellos, ni los conocen, además son libres ¿no?, de hacer lo que quieran – las regaño Heather

Yo conozco a varios – se metió en la conversación Sakuno – y no son raros, no sean malas.

No es un pecado, a mi me gusta el yaoi – dijo Mao con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Ver chicos lindos tomados de las manos o simplemente ver a un chico sonrojado por otro es tan divertido jajajajajajajaja – se reía Asuka escandalosamente.

A mi me parece mas bien tierno, aunque he leído cosas en un manga que no me agradaría ver en la vida real. Me parece bonito hasta el punto de besitos, de ahí para más… ¡¡¡No!!! – Dijo Minorin, que al terminar de hablar tenia cara de horror.

Algo así como el shonen ai ese es el que te gusta, ya que el yaoi es el que no se limita, es mas explicito, sin embargo yo no creo que lo sean, los conozco desde hace mucho – Dijo Ann incorporándose a la conversación.

Bueno chicas, pero déjenlos. Vamos a descansar ya ¿no?, tendremos tiempo para conocer su orientación después. – Corto en seco la conversación Ami.

Si, vayan a dormir niñas, mañana podrán verlos otra vez, bueno las que tengan oportunidad, porque hay unas niñas aquí tan pequeñas que no podrán ni verlos en los pasillos… y no hablo de tamaño – termino Taiga

Y así se fueron a descansar a sus habitaciones

*** Por fa dejen comentarios si les gustas… es muy importante para nosotras conocer su opinión y tomarlas en cuenta para los próximos capítulos.**

*** Esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado. **


	2. La Noche mas Extraña

**Las canciones que cantaron en el primer capitulo fueron:**

**Bluest Sky – Niou Masaharu**

**Paceful time – Fuji Syusuke**

**Muteki na Smile – Bunta Marui**

**Baby knows – Yukimura Seiichi**

**La noche más extraña**

**POV Yukimura**

Era la primera noche en la escuela, no me sentía muy cómodo pero no importaba porque pasaba mi tiempo con Bunta ^^. Caminábamos juntos cada rincón de la escuela para conocer más acerca de esta.

Sinceramente no nos esperábamos encontrar ciertas cosas poco normales esa noche, no esa noche. Para empezar vimos a Gakuto y a Oshitari saltarse la reja de la entrada del colegio… ¿Acaso se iban a escapar? No tenía ni la más minima idea. Luego seguimos caminando haciendo caso omiso a la situación anterior y nos encontramos con el segundo niño de los ojos de Bunta, Jiroh, durmiendo debajo de un árbol, a su lado se encontraba Atobe… cuando Jiroh se despertó de repente y comenzó a hablar.

Mi oveja… ¿donde esta? No puedo dormir sin mi oveja… me tengo que ir a mi casa – comenzó a hablar de la nada Jiroh un poco desesperado, nunca imagine ver a Jiroh desesperado y menos por una oveja.

Jiroh, Jiroh calma. Tranquilízate si quieres yo mando a mi gente para que busque a tu oveja. No te van a dejar salir – Atobe lo abrazaba para que se calmara. Para mi era muy extraño ver al GRAN Ore-sama hablándole de esa manera a una persona, en especial a Jiroh.

Pero es que necesito a mi oveja para dormir Atobe… quiero mi oveja – Decía Jiroh casi al llanto ni el mismo Atobe podía calmarlo.

Puedo ir yo… seré su oveja – Me dijo Bunta entre susurros.

Bunta Cállate – ordene, debía hacerme caso. Creo.

Jiroh, calma por favor si quieres acompáñame tú, vamos, buscamos tu oveja y luego nos regresamos, nos podrían llamar la atención si te vas. – Atobe le dio un beso tranquilizador a Jiroh en la cabeza.

Atobe… - le dijo mientras lo abrazaba – Se mi oveja, así podré dormir mas tranquilo ¿Si? – Podía sentir la atmosfera, era muy tierna, muy cariñosa, además no era normal que Jiroh y Atobe mantuvieran una conversación como dos personas normales. Hasta donde yo sabía ni hablaban

Esta bien Jiroh, esta bien – Atobe, aunque su papel era el de una oveja abrazo a Jiroh lenta y fuertemente para que se sintiera protegido. Me daba la impresión de que Atobe no podía negarle nada a Jiroh, además parecía que lo quería mucho también.

De esta manera, luego de quedarme anonadado ante aquel acto tan tierno y a la vez tan extraño viniendo de Atobe y Jiroh, Bunta y yo decidimos seguir con nuestro camino. En el camino conversábamos acerca de la Sleepless Pair (les puse así porque se quedaron dormiditos debajo de aquel árbol), escuchaba una y otra vez al chico de cabellos fresa quejarse.

¿Porque todos se fijan en otra persona que no soy yo?, dime algo Mura… ¿Qué tiene Atobe? – Se quejaba el chico… decidimos darle una vuelta entera al edificio para no molestar a los que ya dormían y justo en ese momento pasamos por la habitación de Shishido y Ootori.

Desde la ventana todo se veía con claridad, Shishido dormía en la cama cerca de la ventana, pero el estaba de espalda, como mirando en dirección a la cama de Ootori, quien dormía en la cama de al lado. De un momento a otro Shishido comenzó a moverse y saco un oso de peluche de debajo de la cama, se coloco de pie y se dirigió hacia la cama del chico menor.

¡Hola! – Saludo Shishido moviendo la mano del oso, no pude escuchar muy bien por el vidrio de la ventana pero pegue mi oído a esta para poder oír todo – ¡Soy Silver! – El chico de cabello plateado se volteo.

o.O Hola! – Ootori tenia una expresión muy cómica en su rostro, pero parecía disfrutar de la conversación con el oso de Peluche… quise decir, Silver

Choutarou, te lo regalo… - Le dijo Shishido a Ootori quien tenia en su rostro un leve sonrojo.

Gra…Gracias, Shishido-san – Estaba claro que Ootori no sabia como actuar ante la situación, un poquito mas rojo y alumbraba el edificio.

Ootori-kun tomo el osito, digo, tomo a Silver y lo abrazo muy fuerte para dormir, note como Shishido caminaba hacia su cama con una sonrisa en su cara, creo que se estaba riendo de Ootori-kun por el sonrojo que era muy obvio y se acostó.

Silver Pair ¿Qué te parece? – le pregunte a Bunta, que estaba viendo conmigo el momento bonito que tuvo la pareja antes mencionada

¿Silver pair? No suena mal – Dijo sonriendo, al parecer le agradaba mucho eso de ponerle nombres a las parejas tanto como a mi.

Seguimos caminando, pero esta vez entramos al edificio y al caminar unas cuantas habitaciones, nos encontramos con una puerta que estaba entre abierta y de nuevo la curiosidad mato al gato. Bunta y yo nos asomamos para mirar de quien se trataba esta vez, casi nos caemos al suelo al conocer las caras de los chicos.

Se trataba de Sengoku, Saeki y Kajimoto. Estaban durmiendo juntos, los tres. No es que ellos fueran flacos, es que, si hay algo bueno de las habitaciones de la escuela, es que las camas eran muy grandes. En fin, Sengoku estaba en el medio de la cama, al parecer tenia dolor de estomago o algo así, porque del lado izquierdo estaba Kajimoto haciéndole cariñitos en la panza, y de el lado derecho, estaba Saeki con su pierna sobre la entrepierna de Sengoku… ¡¡¡¡Queeeeeeeee!!!!! Además, Sengoku no se estaba quejando, todo lo contrario, tenía su mano sobre la pierna invasora de Saeki. Eso no era legal, yo estaba traumatizado, era la primera vez que los veía juntos, a ellos tres, juntos. Había oído de Kajimoto y Sengoku, por el amistoso Junior, pero a los tres juntos, nunca.

Necesito agua Bunta – Le dije, era demasiada para mi. Bueno si, había visto cosas peores, pero no en ellos tres.

**POV Bunta**

Mura estaba muy, realmente muy asustado por lo que había visto, salimos del edificio y nos dirigimos al cafetín en busca de agua, lo bueno de eso era que estaba las 24 horas abierto para los que necesitaran ir. Estuvimos allí un rato sentados mientras Mura tomaba el agua.

¿Estas bien Mura? – Estaba pálido… no, ya va, ese era su color natural… pero si se veía mas pálido de lo normal - ¿Necesitas algo?, ¿Quieres que llame a Sanada? – termine diciéndole esperando una respuesta.

No, tranquilo, estoy bien… - Me dijo Mura y comenzamos a andar otra vez pero ahora si decididos a ir a nuestras habitaciones para dormir.

Íbamos caminado al edificio otra vez, cuando vimos dos figuras colarse por las paredes, un hombre alto salto y cuando se iba a lanzar el otro chico, el alto lo tomo entre sus brazos, cuando se dieron la vuelta pude notar que eran Oshitari y Mukahi que estaban llegando de su paseo, quien sabe por donde, lo que si era cierto es que fue un paseo muy corto. Voltee un momento para mirar a Mura y mostrarles pero el ya estaba viendo y tenia una mirada de susto dibujada… el pálido y flaquito… sentía que se iba a morir creo que Mura me asustaba un poco. Voltee nuevamente para ver lo que ocurría y vi como Oshitari y Mukahi corrían hacia donde estábamos y detrás de ellos iba dos perros grandes de color negro, tome a Mura por las manos y lo arrastre para escondernos y que no ellos dos ni los perros nos pudieran ver… Cuando pasaron de largo Yukimura emprendió el camino hacia donde ellos habían ido, pero antes vimos que el rector se había llevado a los perros.

Mura no es seguro que vallamos para allá, nos pueden ver ellos o el rector – Le dije, no quería que vieran que no estábamos durmiendo.

Calma Bunta, nadie nos vera – Me dijo Mura con una sonrisa y comenzó su andar. Llegamos al pasillo y escuchamos un sonido en el cuarto de limpieza. ¿A quien se le ocurre esconderse en el cuarto de limpieza?, es un lugar tan pequeño… Chotto… Oshitari, seguro el fue el creador de ese encierro allí, claro a un tensai como el una oportunidad como esa no puede pasársele por alto, claro que no. Yukimura y yo nos acercamos un poco para intentar oír algo mientras el rector estaba con los perros… ¿no había mencionado que el rector dejo reproduciendo unos ladridos? Seguro para que ellos no salieran de allí. Bueno cuando estábamos cerca…

Oye Yushi esto es muy pequeño, no me puedo mover – Le decía Gakuto… ¿Pequeño? OK mi mente estaba volando un poco… mejor apagaba aquellos pensamientos… pero después de ver a aquellos tres sujetos en esas circunstancias ¿quien no pensaría mal?

¿Escuchas los ladridos? – Preguntaba Oshitari – Vamos a salir de aquí bien… - Intento hacer como que no pasaba nada, algo que no me gustaba, Oshitari podía ser como Yagyuu ser una persona sin expresiones, sobre todo en la voz… aunque su voz era muy extraña.

Yushi… estas muy cerca de mi… -Le decía Gakuto… allí esta estaban cerca… cállate Bunta no podía creer que mi mente no dejara de pensar… en ese momento Yukimura me tomo del brazo y nos escondimos pero en un buen lugar como para ver cuando salieran, justo llego el rector. Y abrió la puerta y ellos dos estaban a punto de besarse pero Gakuto salio casi volando del lugar y Oshitari salio arreglándose los lentes como si nada estaba ocurriendo.

Ustedes están castigados por romper las reglas de la escuela y haberse escapado, mañana arreglaran y limpiaran los salones. – Hablo el rector con esa voz tan ronca y odiosa, tan fría y congelada como si fuera hielo lo que golpeaba tu rostro. – Váyanse a sus habitaciones ya – y se fueron, esperamos a que el rector se fuera para salir de nuestro escondite, como tres min. Después salimos y nos dirigíamos a nuestras habitaciones, acompañe a Mura a su cuarto, y cuando llegamos allí estaba Akaya con carita de sueño y restregándose los ojos.

¡Yukimura Buchou! No puedo dormir. ¿Me puedo quedar aquí? – Le dijo Akaya a Mura, a decir verdad Akaya era un niño tierno cuando estaba medio dormido y ni jugaba tenis.

Si, vamos Akaya – Entraron en la habitación y Yukimura se acostó en la cama con Akaya, quien le tomo el brazo para que Mura lo abrazara.

Yukimura Buchou, ¿puedes cantarme una canción? – Yukimura se sorprendió pero tomo su celular y busco en el, encontró una canción muy bonita, que a decir verdad me sonaba familiar, le dio un beso en la frente a Akaya y los dos se quedaron dormidos.

Cuando iba caminando a mi habitación vi a Sanada, quien estaba parado en una esquina mirando por la ventana. No quería acercarme pero como había dejado a Yukimura y Akaya en el cuarto decidí informarle.

En tu habitación esta tu familia – Sanada me miro y no dijo nada, comenzó a andar en dirección al cuarto y mas atrás lo seguí… la curiosidad mato al gato, cuando entro se acerco a donde ellos se encontraban, los arropo y les dio un beso en la frente, para luego el ir a dormir a su cama también… La Cute Pair pensé y me fui a dormir también, ya era muy tarde y mañana seria un día agotador.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el sol brillaba fuerte y alegremente, se escuchaban los pájaros cantar y sonó una especie de despertador en la habitación de cada uno de los chicos, no tenía un sonido estruendoso, sonaba una melodía bonita.

Cada uno de los estudiantes se arreglo, se colocaron el uniforme que se ubicaba en el closet y salieron a desayunar a la cafetería, para luego dirigirse a los salones a recibir clases.

A las 11 de la mañana el director informo por los parlantes que habría una reunión en el auditorio y que deberían ir. Al instante todos los estudiantes asistieron a la reunión predicha por el director y esperaban a que el hablara.

Jóvenes – Comenzó a decir el director – El instituto va a organizar un acto escolar, donde los estudiantes deberán participar con una canción, dicho acto, será parte de la nota en la materia de música. No es algo obligatorio que todos los estudiantes participen en el acto, pero si que cada uno ponga su granito de arena. Hoy en la tarde en salón de música se prestara para las grabaciones del Demo, y los que tengan un lugar propio donde grabar, tendrán la tarde libre para ir.

Al terminar de decir esto, los chicos se fueron a la cafetería para almorzar. Al incorporarse en la cafetería todos estaban sentados con sus respectivos grupos en las mesas.

¡Hola Gakuto! – Oshitari se sentó al lado de Gakuto con la bandeja de comida en sus manos. – No te preocupes, yo ordene y limpie el salón por los dos, le dije al rector que te habías ido temprano porque ya habías terminado tu parte. – Concluyo Oshitari, para luego meterse un bocado a la boca.

Yushi, ¿Por qué no me recordaste?, se me olvido por completo, no tenias que hacer eso tu solo – Le decía Gakuto, no le gustaba dejarle todo el trabajo a Oshitari, sobre todo si había sido culpa de los dos que los regañaran y los mandaran a hacer eso.

No te preocupes, todo esta bien =3 – Oshitari le sonrío y luego siguió comiendo.

Vénganse para mi casa a grabar las canciones ¿si? – Dijo Atobe, que había salido del mas allá.

OK – le respondió Oshitari tan frío, como siempre.

El gran Ore-sama esta prestando su juguete… esta bien ¿vas a venir Choutarou? – Hablo y pregunto Shishido, quería reírse de Atobe pero no tenia ganas así que el mismo se quedo tranquilo.

Si . ¡Si! – Afirmo Ootori finalmente.

* * *

Yukimura estaba sentado en una mesa con Bunta, Niou, Sanada, Kirihara y Yanagi comiendo. Todo estaba en silencio hasta que Akaya rompió el silencio y dijo.

Yukimura Buchou, quiero un pingüino con orejas. – Dijo Kirihara y todos se quedaron inmóviles, algunos como Bunta casi se ahogan.

No – respondió secamente Sanada. Se sentía bien cuando arruinaba los sueños de Kirihara.

No estaba hablando contigo tonto – Yukimura le corto en seco la inspiración a Sanada - Okey Kiri-kun yo hare el intento de comprarte uno con orejas de cocodrilo ¿vale? – tal vez Yukimura se estaba burlando de Kirihara, pero no era así.

Yukimura Buchou los cocodrilos no tienen orejas… yo quiero una mutación… un pingüino con orejas de conejo – le dijo Kirihara a Yukimura, mientras veía con odio a Sanada.

Hare que un conejo se aparee a un pingüino, a ver si sucede tu mutación – Yukimura, realmente quería complacer a Kirihara, pero a veces se pasaba.

Pues yo creo que saldrán algo así como… patas de conejo…cuerpo de pingüino… cuello de conejo… cara de pingüino y orejas de perro… no mejor tendrá alga de cabello como tu… oigan ¿quieren ir grabar las canciones a mi casa? – Hablo Niou mirando con maldad a Kirihara y Yukimura se dio cuenta de eso.

Déjame tranquilo Niou-sempai – Le dijo Kirihara mientras volteaba a ver a otro lugar.

Esta bien Niou, entonces nos vamos para tu casa, ¿le dirás a Fuji? - pregunto Yukimura a Niou.

Cuando salimos del auditorio el me dijo que quería ir, porque el no conoce otro lugar donde pueda grabar su música. – le comento Niou a Yukimura.

AH! Vale – dijo Yukimura con una sonrisa en la cara, que a Sanada le resultaba muy rara.

* * *

Tezuka iba saliendo de un salón, y Fuji iba corriendo del otro extremo del pasillo sin ver hacia delante porque se estaba muriendo de hambre y Tezuka tropezó con el, cayéndose de nuevo ambos al suelo.

Lo siento no estaba mirando… Mitsu, esto se esta volviendo costumbre – le dijo en tono de burla y le sonrío – ¿Me acompañas al comedor? – Le pregunto mientras se ponía de pie.

Si, ¿Estas bien?, golpearte tantas veces te puede hacer daño Fuji – Tezuka como cosa rara, estaba preocupado por Fuji.

¿Quieres venir conmigo a grabar la canción para el festival? – Pregunto Fuji mientras caminaban al cafetín.

Esta bien, yo te acompaño – Le dijo, quería asegurarse de que se encontraba bien.

Tezuka y Fuji llegaron a el cafetín y Fuji se detuvo en la mesa donde estaba Niou y este ultimo le pregunto si al final si iban a ir a su casa. Fuji respondió que si, que irían cuatro personas aparte de el. Eiji, Oishi, Tezuka y Saeki.

* * *

Yo voy a cantar – comenzó a hablar Ami – tengo que hacer algo importante por mi vida.

Tu cantaste una sola vez en tu vida y era en diciembre, por una obra teatral, y sabes que… tu no sabes cantar – Le decía Taiga.

Shhhhh… - mando a silenciar Ami, a lo que Asuka grito

¡¡¡Kaidoh!!! – Y Kaidoh volteo – No eras tu, era otro, creo que tu hermana… no eres el único Kaidoh aquí Kaoru-san – Le decía mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

No te metas con las serpientes, luego sueltan su veneno… fukushuuuu – Imito Mao a Kaidoh

¿Por qué ellas siempre tienen que hacer eso? – Se preguntaba Heather mientras miraba como Minorin saltaba de un lugar a otro llenando su bandeja de más y mas y mas comida.

Tengo HAMBREEEEEEEEE – gritaba Minorin – Me comeré a un caníbal – y desde una mesa sale una voz gritando

¡Escondan a Kin-chan! – Era Shiraishi que metía a Kintarou debajo de la mesa.

Aquí todos están locos – dijo Yumi, tal vez era muy seria o estaba de malas ese día, porque al resto de los presentes le dio mucha risa.

¿Te diste cuenta de lo lindos que están hoy Mukahi-san y Kikumaru-san? – decía Eriko mientras se comía una manzana. Yumi se le quedo mirando como si fuera la persona mas extraña del mundo y se dio la vuelta para ver como Minorin seguía llenando su bandeja.

Cuanto quieres apostar a que no se termina todo lo que agarra – le decía Asuka a Mao sacando 20 jens de su bolsillo.

No, yo hoy no quiero apostar, tal vez pierda. – Respondió Mao

Mientras por la frente de Ann y Sakuno bajaba una gota de sudor lentamente, mientras sonreían ante las locuras de sus nuevas amigas.

**Avisen por fa si les gusta como va el fic.**

**Gracias por leer**


	3. Preparandonos para el acto escolar

**La canción de cuna de Kirihara se llama: Sankyo to yobarete de los tres demonios del Rikkai.**

**Preparándonos para el acto escolar**

Al terminar el almuerzo todos salieron de la escuela y se dirigieron al lugar (o las casas) donde grabarían las canciones.

Oshitari, Gakuto, Jiroh, Shishido y Ootori se fueron a casa de Atobe como habían planeado en el almuerzo. Al llegar a la casa de Atobe, este mando a traer bebidas para todos.

Grabare yo primero – dijo Atobe. – Vamos Kabaji – entro al estudio de grabación y Kabaji se quedo afuera para observar a Atobe.

**(Cantaba Boy's Cloud – Atobe Keigo)**

Mientras Atobe cantaba, Jiroh lo miraba como si el que estuviera dentro del estudio de grabación fuera un ángel. Atobe pudo percatarse de aquello, no es que viera mucho a Jiroh, no, para nada *sarcasmo*, pero el solo verlo le causaba ternura y sonreía para si mismo. Cuando termino de cantar y salio para inmediatamente mandar a Jiroh adentro. Así fueron cantando uno a uno individualmente. Jiroh se había acostado en el piso a dormir después de cantar el. Y cuando todos, terminaron, se levanto y tomo un cuaderno que se encontraba adentro de la mochila de Shishido y se lo dio a Gakuto. Este se acerco a Shishido y le dijo

Toma, es tu canción, Ootori ¿Por qué no cantas con el? – Miro Gakuto a Ootori y tenia una sonrisa de maldad.

Yo no voy a cantar nada, deja eso allí – Shishido estuvo a punto de lanzársele encima a Gakuto para golpearlo pero Ootori le tomo el brazo y no lo dejo.

Anda Ryou no seas malo, canta la canción – Le dijo Jiroh, mientras miraba como Atobe se impacientaba.

Oye Choutarou, ven, vamos a cantar – Y entro al estudio nuevamente.

O…Okey Shishido-san – y así entro, y comenzaron a cantar. A Ootori le gustaba mucho la canción, además… le gustaba como sonaban las voces de Shishido y el unidas =3.

**(Brandnew Days – Shishido y Ootori)**

Al terminar de cantar salieron, y Shishido se sentó como si nada mientras Ootori lo miraba, en ese momento a Oshitari le apareció un bombillo sobre la cabeza.

Atobe – Hablo Oshitari, atrayendo la atención del mencionado. – ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

Claro, Oshitari, dime – Atobe se acerco y hablaron un momento, luego, fue por un cuaderno, donde tenia una canción y se la dio a Oshitari. – Toma Oshitari.

Gracias, Gakuto… ¿quieres venir a cantar conmigo? – Pregunto Oshitari con una sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Ah?... ¿Qué?... yo… no se… - Gakuto estaba nervioso imaginarse algo como la canción de Shishido y Ootori pero cantando el con Yushi no le agradaba mucho, mas bien lo ponía nervioso.

¿Qué dices? – lo tomo del brazo y se lo llevo al estudio. – Será una buena canción lo prometo.

Mientras cantaban, Oshitari veía a Gakuto, y notaba que se ponía tenso cuando esto pasaba.

(**Spiral – Oshitari y Gakuto) **

* * *

Mientras en la casa de Niou se encontraba el otro grupo que se había ido a grabar las cancion que interpretarían en el acto.

Bueno ¿Quiénes van a grabar? – Decía Niou mientras miraba a todos los presentes y ninguno se movía o decía algo.

¿Vas a cantar Saeki? – Pegunto Fuji mientras le pegaba con los dedos en la nariz.

Nop… aun no me siento listo para ser cantante – le respondió Saeki dándole en la nariz el mismo golpe. Este acto hizo que Tezuka se volteara y se fuera a sentar donde estaban los demás.

Y entonces ¿Por qué viniste? – Pegunto Fuji mientras se acercaba a Niou para buscar la pista de la cancion.

Para hacerte compañía a ti… ¿no puedo?, ¿no quieres? =( - Le hizo una especie de puchero a Fuji, que al verlo sonrío.

Claro que si, no te preocupes – Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba en eso Niou le mostró algo a Fuji y lo soltó para grabar la cancion. – Oye Mitsu ¿quieres cantar conmigo? – Le pregunto Fuji mientras entraba a la habitación donde grababan las voces.

Esta bien – Respondió Tezuka y de esta manera entro a la habitación de grabación con Fuji.

**(Kaze no Tabibito – Versión Fuji y Tezuka)**

Mientras cantaban, Fuji sonreía y de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Tezuka, que este por maldad subía su tono de voz para que Fuji tuviera la necesidad de alzarla también, pero este no lo hacia y a veces se quedaba callado. Luego de eso salieron y Eiji entro corriendo mientras alaba de un brazo a Oishi, Cuando estaban listos para grabar Eiji pego un grito.

Probando 1, 2, 3 – Gritaba Eiji, Niou se levanto de su silla.

No tienes que hacer eso – Le dijo un poco molesto.

Gomen, gomen jiji – Sonreía Eiji – Es primera vez que voy a grabar una cancion – Le dijo colocándose las manos en la nuca.

Vamos a grabar – Le informo Niou.

Comenzaron a cantar y Eiji estaba como un niño con juguete nuevo mientra Oishi lo tomaba del brazo para que se calmara, en un momento de la cancion Eiji se le quedo mirando a Oishi y este también lo miro, y así se quedaron cantando el resto de la cancion. Al terminar de cantar las miradas de Eiji y Oishi se cruzaron y Niou los interrumpió.

Pueden salir, tienen que entrar otros… - Les dijo Niou mientras Fuji y Yukimura sonreían por lo que había ocurrido.

S… si, vamos Eiji salgamos. – Contesto Oishi mientras sacaba a Eiji del estudio.

¿Quién mas va a cantar? – Pregunto Niou.

¿No vas a cantar solo Fuji? – le pregunto Yukimura a Fuji esperando a que dijera que si, porque aquella vez le había gustado como cantaba.

Nop, ya yo tengo mi cancion, la grabe el otro día, ¿te acuerdas? Cuando te tuviste que ir porque Sanada no te dejaba – Le respondió Fuji mientras se reía por recordar a Sanada halando del brazo a Yukimura.

¡Ah! Si, ya lo recuerdo, pero pensé que esta vez si te podía escuchar sin que me molestaran… - Yukimura dijo esto mirando a Sanada, y este puso cara de pocos amigos (es decir, la usual).

No te preocupes, en el acto me escucharas – Le respondió Fuji con una gran sonrisa en la cara, Yukimura asintió y también le sonrío, después de eso se fueron de regreso a la escuela.

* * *

**POV Bunta:**

A las 4 de tarde ya todos lo estudiantes se encontraban de regreso en la escuela, alguno se encontraban en el cafetín, al parecer el lugar mas visitados por los estudiantes, otro grupo siempre estaba en el jardín y algunos otros en la piscina.

Mura y yo nos encontrábamos paseando por los jardines, ya que a el le gustaba visitar el invernadero que había allí en la escuela… no se como se entero de el pero yo no tenia idea de ello. Íbamos caminando cuando observamos a Niou conversando con una chica, al parecer muy bonita, pero Niou no la miraba en lo absoluto, cuando gire para ver bien pude notar que a quien veía era a Yagyuu.

¿Sabias que Niou es Bisexual? – Le pregunte a Yukimura,

¿Qué Niou es que? – Yukimura estaba sorprendido, sinceramente la reputación de mujeriego de Niou no le permitía entender que fuera bisexual. – ¿Como sabes eso? – me pregunto, si, de verdad Mura estaba sorprendido.

El me lo dijo… Como también me dijo que le gustaba Yagyuu, y que por eso cantaba en la plaza cerca del centro comercial donde va a comprar leche Yagyuu… Eso ya te lo había dicho Mura… pero sabes que el no cambiaria a una mujer por un hombre – Le dije, era obvio que Niou no lo haría, cuando estaba esperando una respuesta de Yukimura, Yagyuu se puso de pie y se fue… entonces Niou dejo a la chica hablando sola y fue detrás de el.

¿Decías…? – OK, Yukimura me gano esta vez – Vamos a seguirlos Bunta – Me dijo y yo le hice caso, Yukimura tomo mi mano y me llevo con el.

Pudimos llegar al lugar donde Yagyuu se había sentado a continuar su lectura, y Niou se iba acercando a donde el estaba, nos acercamos nosotros también para poder escuchar.

Yagyuu Hiroshi – Hablo Niou – A pesar de dormir en la misma habitación no hemos tenido la oportunidad de toparnos, - ¿Niou y Yagyuu no se habían visto? Niou se sentó a su lado, ¿Quién le dio permiso?, porque Yagyuu lo miro como un ¿_Quién te invito_? – Estas leyendo ese libro por segunda vez… ¿no lo entendiste? – Le pregunto y se quedo callado.

Si lo entendí, es solo que me pareció interesante y lo vuelvo a leer. – A veces Yagyuu podía ser un poco frío en sus respuestas. No parecía que se conocieran.

Tenia entendido que tenias una inmensa biblioteca en tu casa, entonces no veo la razón por la que lees nuevamente ese libro, pero no importa, tenia tiempo que no te veía. ¿Cómo has estado? – Pregunto Niou… ¿Qué forma es esa de empezar una conversación? No puedo creer que las mujeres lo amen si no sabe como… expresarse bien… Niou es tan básico.

Bien. – Esa fue toda la respuesta de Yagyuu, ya entiendo porque siempre anda solo. - ¿Por qué cantas en una plaza? – o.O Espera, Yagyuu le pregunto otra cosa a Niou.

¿Por qué vas a comprar todos los días leche? No lo se son cosas que uno hace a las cuales te acostumbras, comencé por cosas del destino y me quede, digamos que dejarlo ya no es una opción – Le respondió Niou con una gran sonrisa, una muy calida, tal vez eso era lo que le gustaba a las chicas ver a Niou sonreír.

Entiendo… - Yagyuu lo miro, sonrío por lo bajo y siguió leyendo… ¿Eso era todo?, Yagyuu era mas básico que Niou.

Sabes, deberíamos cambiar un día – Le comento Niou con un brillo en sus ojos. – Creo que te entendería mejor y tu a mi ¿no? - ¿Qué???? No lo creo Niou es tan extraño que propuestas mas… mas… inútiles.

No lo creo, no soy como tu, no me gusta estar ligando con chicas todo el tiempo, además tampoco me gusta estar rodeado de mucha gente – T.T Yagyuu comenzaba a caerme mal. – Y tú no soportarías ni un segundo en mi posición. – Le dijo, creo que Niou se merecía un aplauso por hacer a Yagyuu hablar tanto.

Si hiciéramos el cambio te sorprenderías, aunque tu creas que siempre estoy con muchas personas no es verdad prefiero estar solo para pensar, sabes en el fondo no somos muy diferentes, pero solo lo decía para que lo intentaras si no quieres bien – Termino de hablar Niou mientras se ponía de pie. - ¿Hoy si te vas a quedar aquí? – Volvió a preguntar mientras se limpiaba el pantalón.

Si, oye Niou… - le dijo Yagyuu antes de que Niou terminara de irse. – Nos vemos luego… - y abrió su libro en la página donde había quedado.

Esta bien – Y se fue, ellos dos eran muy raros.

Yukimura y yo nos fuimos también del lugar ya habíamos visto todo.

Ellos dos son muy raros ¿no? – Le pregunte, no me gustaba que Yukimura se quedara callado tanto tiempo, a decir verdad esa era una de las razones por las que detestaba estar solo, el silencio no era un gran compañero.

Si, pero se ven lindos ¿no crees?, no se, me parecen tan tiernos. – Yukimura a veces era un poco raro, eso a mi no me había parecido tierno.

* * *

**POV Yukimura**

Yo me estaba comenzando a espantar, porque siempre nos tocaba a Bunta y a mí ver todo eso. Era algo muy raro. Me lleve a Bunta a comer unos helados en la cafetería para, hacer algo diferente y así escapar de aquellos encuentros que solo Bunta y yo sabíamos. Al llegar a la cafetería pedimos el helado, el mío era de mantecado y el de Bunta tenia fresa, chocolate y mantecado, yo los pague por supuesto, tome de la mano a Bunta y me lo lleve al jardín para disfrutar del helado.

Bunta ¿Crees que esto es pura coincidencia? – le pregunte, mientras le pasaba la lengua a mi helado.

No lo se, es muy extraño, tal vez todos se amaban en secreto desde antes, y alguna fuerza sobre natural no los dejaba confesarse su amor – Me dijo mientras se embarraba la cara con el helado.

Sabia que dirías algo así. ¿Desde cuando no comes helado Marui? – Esa forma de comer helado no la recodaba, era desesperada.

Niou y yo habíamos apostado a que yo no podía dejar de comer helado por 2 meses y me dedique a comer solo pasteles y me olvide de los helados, así que… como 5 meses mas o menos, creo – me respondió mientras se limpiaba la nariz.

Ah ya veo – me reía de su actitud, a decir verdad nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con Bunta desde que lo conocí en el Rikkai. – ¡Bunta!... ¿Ese no es Ore-sama? – me sorprendió ver a Atobe por esos lugares, SOLO, sin Kabaji.- ¿Y ese que va caminando hacia el no es Jiroh?

Creo que si… ¿Oye Mura crees que veamos mas cosas extrañas? Eso de que Atobe ahora es su oveja debe ser muy extraño… ¿crees que le hale los cachetes? – Me pregunto Bunta, ¿de donde sacaba tantas ocurrencias?

No, no lo se – Espere un momento para ver que sucedía entre esos dos.

Oye Atobe, te ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? – le dijo mientras se recostaba del mismo árbol donde habían estado ayer por la noche.

Si, dime Jiroh – Atobe aflojo sus facciones cuando Jiroh le hablo.

¿Tienes novia? – Pregunto, al darse cuenta de la miraba que tenia Atobe volteo la cara hacia la derecha y miro a un gatito que iba corriendo por allí.

¿Ah?, No ¿Por qué? – como por arte de magia la expresión de Atobe cambio de "_Oh! Jiroh eres un niño tierno_" a "_Oh Jiroh eres tan extraño_"

Es que tenia curiosidad, nunca he visto que tengas novia – Le respondió Jiroh aun mirando a la derecha.

Ore-sama esta muy ocupado para tener novias que estén exigiendo atención todo el tiempo – De nuevo estaba ese tono arrogante en la voz de Atobe.

Jajaja – Jiroh se estaba burlando – Entonces ¿que es lo principal para ti Atobe? Ya no tienes el tenis que era lo que mas te importaba, ¿ahora que te importa? – Jiroh estaba serio y esta vez si había volteado a ver a Atobe a la cara.

… - Atobe se había quedado sin habla . ¡¡¡Felicidades Jiroh!!! Eres el primero que lo haces – Pues, ahora no tengo nada. Nada a lo que aferrarme. Solo… - Y así quedo, Atobe no dijo nada y su mirada se poso en el piso, no veía a la cara a Jiroh.

Atobe… ¿Tu crees en el amor? Quiero decir, uno quiere tantas cosas y al mismo tiempo no puede tenerlas, ¿crees que podrías enamorarte? – ¿Jiroh estaba, intentado hacer que Atobe se diera cuenta que el lo quería?

No lo se Jiroh, yo lo tengo todo… - Cuando Atobe dijo esto no parecía muy feliz.- Lo tengo todo, menos amor, por eso no creo en el. No me gusta pensar que existen cosas… cosas como esas. – Atobe estaba actuando muy extraño. Definitivamente su ego se lo había comido el gato que vio Jiroh.

Atobe, el amor si existe y créeme tal vez muchas personas quieren amarte pero no saben como… tal vez porque tu no les das la oportunidad – Jiroh se acerco a Atobe, lo tomo de la cara y lo beso, fue un beso un tanto tierno, el problema fue que no duro porque Atobe le quito la mano y se puso de pie.

¿Qué te pasa Jiroh, estas loco? – Que grosero es Atobe, grosero y bruto. – Disculpa – dijo, y se fue. Yo no podía decir si Atobe estaba molesto, tal vez estaba confundido por como pasaron las cosas.

Bunta y yo nos quedamos mirando después de lo sucedido, Jiroh no estaba molesto, pues se había acostado a dormir. Así que decidí dejarlo así y le dije a Bunta.

Vámonos, mi helado se derritió – le agarre la manito a Bunta y me lo lleve.

* * *

En la noche los estudiantes se encontraban en sus habitaciones, el rector había pasado por las habitaciones para percatarse que todos estaban allí, eran como las 10 no muchos dormían, algunos estaban en Internet chateando.

En el cuarto de Shishido y Ootori.

Oye Choutarou, ¿Te gusto la canción? – Le pregunto Shishido.

Si, esta muy bonita Shishido-san – leve sonrojo.

Choutarou… Esa canción la escribí por ti – Le comento Shishido al tiempo que se secaba en cabello con la toalla,

En… ¿en serio?, yo… eh… ¿Por qué? – Ootori nunca fue muy bueno para hablar de esas cosas. Se ponía muy nervioso y su cerebro estaba en blanco.

Porque tú estuviste allí conmigo cuando la estaba pasando mal, porque te convertiste en mi mejor amigo, tú fuiste mi apoyo y yo te escribí esa canción – Le respondió Shishido.

o.O Tú mejor amigo… Ah ya entiendo, claro tu mejor amigo n.ñ - Eso lo respondía todo, Ootori había pensado algo que no era. NIÑO MALO

Si… - Shishido sonrío con malicia y se acerco a Ootori que comenzaba a sonrojarse, se estiro un poco y lo beso – Tal vez no solo mi mejor amigo – Ootori estaba completamente rojo, tanto así que todos los autos de la calle se detuvieron porque creían que el semáforo había cambiado.

… - Ootori no dijo nada. Seguía inmóvil. No asimilaba lo que había pasado.- Yo… ahora, si que…que no entiendo nada, O//O

Choutarou – comenzó Shishido con mala cara – Tú me gustas. – Termino de hablar y Ootori termino sentándose en la cama. Al ver como Ootori se había sentado aun en trauma Shishido se río.

¿TE estas burlando de mi Shishido-san? – Ootori tenía el cerebro descompuesto.

Si me estoy burlando de ti – Le dijo con un tono sarcástico y se acostó a dormir.

Muy típico de Shishido-san =( - pensó Ootori y se acostó en su cama muy triste.


	4. En verdad te quiero

**En verdad te Quiero**

Comenzaron las clases al día siguiente, eran las ocho de la mañana, el día estaba nublado, toda la noche estuvo lloviendo, los de 6to año tenían clases de Deporte a primera hora y tuvieron que limpiar toda la cancha ya que los profesores dijeron que eso los ayudaría físicamente. A las 9 ya todo estaba arreglado, el suelo estaba limpio y se podía tener un partido.

Bien, hoy tendremos un partido para evaluar su capacidad en el deporte – Comenzó hablando el profesor, como era de costumbre, los chicos eran separados de las chicas – Ahora les informare como estarán conformados los equipos.

Bingo… - dijo un Kenya desanimado.

¿Qué ocurre con los que no les gusta el Basketball? – Pregunto Fuji, para los que lo conocían podían darse cuenta que no estaba feliz.

Igual tiene que hacerlo, este periodo se basara en el Basketball, por eso este partido es para evaluar destreza en el deporte.

Bingo… - Volvió a hablar Kenya con más desanimo.

Los equipos estarán formados por… Kurobane, Yagyuu, Sanada, Sengoku y Jackal. Que se enfrentaran a… Oshitari Yushi, Oshitari Kenya. – Kenya interrumpió al profesor.

Bingo… - Insistía Kenya sobre todo ahora que le tocaba jugar en el mismo equipo que a Yushi.

… Shiraishi, Kikumaru y Shishido. Esos dos equipos se enfrentara, vallan a prepararse, mientras seguiré anunciando al equipo tres y cuatro. Atobe… - Atobe lo interrumpió.

Ese deporte no esta hecho para mi, es muy vulgar para que el gran ore-sama lo este jugando – Concluyo Atobe.

Esta es una escuela, donde aprenderás lo que tienes que aprender y si no te gusta el deporte puedes irte de mi clase y reprobar la materia tú decides. – Termino refutándole el profesor.

Atobe, es solo un juego cálmate – Le decía Gakuto, mientras Jiroh lo miraba a lo lejos.

Lo que pasa es que Atobe no tiene ni la mas minima idea de cómo tomar un balón entre sus manos – Grito Shishido desde donde se encontraba.

Ore-sama te demostrara que si puede hacerlo – Le respondió Atobe y se coloco al lado del profesor para esperar al resto del equipo.

Muy bien continuo, Tachibana, Akutagawa, Yanagi y Chitose y por ultimo el equipo que se enfrentara a este serán… Marui, Mizuki, Niou, Inui y Oishi… Vayan a prepararse también. – Termino de hablar el profesor, Les voy a informar a los 7 jugadores que quedaron que se enfrentaran a un partido contra los estudiantes de 5to.

¿Los 7? – Pregunto Yukimura.

No, solo cinco de ustedes, los otros dos serán banca para todo los equipos, esperen un momento… - Respondió el profesor - … Kawamura, Yukimura, Fuji, Gakuto y por ultimo… Saeki, Los otros dos chicos serán los suplentes en todos los partidos, que no les sorprenda salir a jugar de improviso.

Los chicos se quedaron en la cancha mientras el profesor se dirigía al salón de los de 5to año para buscar 5 estudiantes que lo ayudaran en aquellos juegos.

* * *

Los chicos de 5to se encontraban en clases de historia, cuando el profesor deslizo la puerta y llamo a la profesora.

Espero que desaparezca por un buen rato, su clase es muy aburrida – Decía Kirihara.

¿Tú crees? Este chico ya se quedo dormido – Le respondió Momo señalando a Zaizen.

A mi me parece que no tiene que ver con la clase, la historia es buena pero esa mujer es muy vieja para dar la clase - Comento Hiyoshi, quien miraba por la ventana.

¿Hiyoshi? No deberías expresarte así de las personas por más que este mayor tiene derecho a trabajar – Le reclamo Ootori.

Si, pero no tiene que contarnos lo que paso el año en que nació… 1786… a quien le importa – Decía Kirihara en tono de burla, algunos se rieron, otros no.

Deberían cerrar la boca, si no respetan a sus mayores entonces no se cabreen cuando se metan con su familia. – Le grito Kaidoh.

¿Qué dijiste Mamushi? – Momo se levanto de su asiento y se fue hasta donde estaba Kaidoh, cuando lo iba a tomar de la camisa la profesora entro.

Momoshiro ¿Qué hace de pie? – lo mira como "_Te voy a lanzar por la ventana si me desobedeces_"

Necesitaba estirar las piernas profesora el espacio es muy reducido – Respondía Momo entre dientes mientras volvía a su lugar.

Les informo que el profesor necesita cinco estudiantes que vayan a ayudarlo después de clases.

¿Y para que necesita ayuda?… - Pregunto Kirihara mientras pensaba "_¿acaso no se puede atar los zapatos el solo?" _

Quiere que cinco estudiantes vayan a jugar basketball contra los del último año.

¡¡Yo puedo ir!!!!!! – Gritaron Momo, Kirihara y Zaizen Al mismo tiempo…

¿Oye tu no dormías? – Le pregunto Momo que estaba sentado de tras de el

Cualquier cosa que no sea historia llama mi atención. – Le respondió mientras esperaba a que la profesora hablara.

Yo decidiré antes de enviarlos – Dijo la profesora – No irán los que quieran, sino los que yo decida.

* * *

El día fue transcurriendo con lentitud… La mañana aun estaba nublada y eso hacia que muchos de los chicos estuvieran desanimados. En la cancha se llevaba acabo el partido del equipo uno y Dos, El equipo de Sanada iba ganado por 15 puntos de diferencia y eso hacia que Shishido se comenzara a poner de mal humor…

¿Ustedes no pueden jugar? Yo hare todo el trabajo no me estorben, - Les gritaba.

Deberías calmarte un poco Shishido, no es para tanto es un partido de ejercicio – Le decía Eiji, mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de Shishido.

Ganaremos este partido, Si lo ves desde este punto de vista, tenemos ventaja, aquí hay mejores jugadores que allá, - Le dijo Shiraishi Sentándose un rato.

Esto no es como en el Tenis, Necesitamos trabajar en Equipo. – Les dijo Yushi.

¿Y que se supone que debemos hacer creador de las jugadas? – Le pregunto Kenya.

Como quieres que lo sepa es primera vez que juego Basket – Le respondió Yushi.

Mientras tengamos a Sanada, Kurobane y Jackal lejos del aro todo esta bien. – Hablo Shiraishi.

¿Y como vamos a hacer eso? Sanada es muy rápido – Pregunto Eiji.

Creo que existe otra ventaja en el otro equipo – Decía Kenya mientras los miraba – Todos sus jugadores son mas altos que nosotros. – Concluyo.

Gekidaza Daze. Solo dos de ellos son altos, los demás no superan la altura de Oshitari y Shiraishi, Podemos hacerles frente y ganar. – Término diciendo Shishido.

El descanso término, Segundo tiempo. – Anuncio el profesor.

* * *

Ya eran las 10:30 de la mañana el salón de 5to se encontraba en completo silencio. Estaban terminando de enviar la tarea cuando la profesora hablo.

Muy bien, quiero que me traigan un informe de todo lo que vimos en la clase hoy… - Fue interrumpida

¡¡NO!!! – Grito Zaizen - ¿Por qué tiene que ser de la clase de hoy? – Le pregunto.

Porque es un tema que debo evaluar Zaizen, así que para el viernes quiero los informes en pareja. Ibu y Kamio, Ootori y Hiyoshi, Momoshiro y Kaidoh, Tachibana y Kirihara, Zaizen y Kushieda y por ultimo Fuji y Amane… - Concluyo la profesora – por poco se me olvida, Ootori, Amane, Kaidoh, Hiyoshi y Yuta serán los que van a las canchas a jugar Basketball, pueden retirarse.

Los chicos iban caminando hacia la cancha para mirar el partido de basketball que se estaba jugando.

Lo hizo a puestas, no es justo – Se quejaba Kirihara mientras caminaba acompañado de Momo y Zaizen.

Eligio a los más altos, esa vieja ya me cae mal, - Se quejaba Zaizen.

Bueno por lo menos vamos a poder ver el partido ¿no? – Hablaba Momo hasta que llegaron al lugar.

Se estaba llevando a cabo el segundo partido, el equipo de Atobe contra el equipo de Oishi. El equipo de Atobe iba ganando pero no gracias a el sino porque Kippei y Chitose eran los que mas puntos marcaban.

Atobe lo único que haces es el payaso, salte – Le gritaba Shishido desde la banca.

Tu no tienes derecho a decirle nada a Ore-sama perdiste tu juego silencio – Atobe hizo algo que nadie imagino Gritar.

Atobe… ¿de verdad gritaste tu? – Le pregunto Jiroh

Si T.T No tiene nada de malo, además Ore-sama grita con clase – Atobe buscaba la manera de cubrir tal acto vandálico que había cometido ¡Gritar!

Atobe, no es una pasarela sigue jugando – Le decía Sanada que se estaba impacientando ya que este partido había durado mucho mas que el anterior.

¡CALLATE SANADA! Tu no eres nadie para darle ordenes a Ore-sama – Parecía que Atobe estaba perdiendo la paciencia. – No me gusta que me presionen.

Mientras Atobe Discutía con todas las personas Jiroh y Bunta estaban corriendo de una esquina a otra para no perder la marcha del juego.

¿Terminaron de discutir? Ya esto se esta volviendo aburrido – Les decia Bunta a todos.

Déjalo que siga así vemos que mas hacer – Decía Jiroh con una sonrisa, en eso Yukimura volteo y se comenzó a reír en voz alta.

JIROH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡Deja de unirte con el enemigo!! – Grito Atobe de nuevo.

Oye Atobe, deberías relajarte de una vez por todas – le dijo Oshitari desde la banca. Al escuchar eso, Atobe respiro profundo y se relajo, tal y como lo había dicho Oshitari.

Atobe parece un típico jugador de Basket – Le comento Fuji a Yukimura. Con una gran sonrisa y Atobe pudo oír eso.

¡Calma Atobe! Calma Atobe, calma Atobe. Les voy a callar la boca a todos. -Atobe se quedo tranquilo y comenzó a jugar.

El partido termino y obviamente el ganador fue el equipo de Atobe que al final pudo hacer una cesta y concluyo con su gran dicho "Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na". Después de eso comenzó el partido de los de 5to año contra los de 6to.

Choutarou ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le grito Shishido desde la banca.

El profesor de Deportes fue a mi salón, y le dijo a la profesora que necesitaba la ayuda de 5 chicos, ella nos escogió a nosotros y ahora estamos aquí – Le respondió Ootori concluyendo con una sonrisa para luego irse a donde estaba Hiyoshi.

En esta ocasión te ganare – Le decía Yuta a su hermano.

Tengamos un buen partido Yuuta – Le respondió Fuji con una gran sonrisa.

Ahh!!! Mukahi–san no sabia que te gustaba el Basketball – Se burlaba Hiyoshi de el.

Claro que no me gusta, y no pretendo jugar contigo. – Le respondió Gakuto mientras se volteaba.

Daremos lo mejor de nosotros – dijo Amane, muy tranquilo.

Aun asi, perderán – anuncio Saeki que se encontraba mirándolo desafiante

Oh Yeah.- respondió Amane aun tranquilo.

¿Por qué dices "si", si esta diciendo que vamos a perder? – susurro Ootori al oído de Amane confundido por la afirmación de este.

De igual modo, no se lo dejaremos tan fácil – concluyo el debate Kaidoh. Listos para el partido.

El partido ya llevaba transcurriendo un buen rato, quien llevaba la delantera era el equipo de 5to. Antes de que terminara el tiempo en el último minuto Yuta concluyo el partido con la última anotación.

Como era de esperarse gano el equipo liderado por Kaidoh.

Fue un gran partido – dijo Yuuta dándole la mano a su hermano.

Si, tenías razón en esta ocasión ganaste tú – Respondió Fuji con una gran sonrisa.

Al finalizar la mañana todos los estudiantes se dirigieron a la cafetería para tomar su almuerzo. Como cada día se sentaban con sus grupos, sus compañeros, los que conocían desde hace tiempo. Jiroh no había ido a almorzar con los demás le había dicho a Gakuto que tenia algo que hacer y llegaba mas tarde. Jiroh se encontraba en su árbol sentado como cada día a punto de acostarse a dormir cuando Llego Atobe.

Sabia que te encontraría aquí – rompió el silencio Atobe con su voz tan arrogante mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Bueno no hay muchos lugares a donde pueda ir en este lugar – Le respondió Jiroh mientras le sonreía, pero al notar la mirada punzante de Atobe volteo la mirada y miro el horizonte. - ¿Qué haces aquí Atobe? – Pregunto también con la voz seca.

Necesito que me des una explicación – le soltó de una vez Atobe, sin dar rodeos. – Una explicación acerca del beso de ayer.

¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Por qué te lo di? Las respuestas están en la conversación de ayer, si no puedes verlas por ti mismo no vale la pena – Se comenzó a reír – Si no puedes verlas, el gran Ore-sama no es tan inteligente. Lo miro, pero se notaba en sus ojos que no era feliz como el quería que Atobe creyera.

Deja ya de meterte conmigo Jiroh – le dijo desafiante Atobe – Solo necesitaba un explicación eso era todo, el resto esta de mas – Atobe se dio la media vuelta, pero Jiroh le grito.

Busca la respuesta en la conversación de ayer Atobe, yo no necesito decir mas nada. – Concluyo Jiroh cuando también tomo rumbo a otro camino.

* * *

En una mesa cerca de una ventana se encontraban Yukimura, Bunta, Niou, Sanada y Kirihara comiendo. Estaban hablando placidamente, o por lo menos Bunta y Yukimura no paraban de hablar y susurrarse cosas, a Sanada eso le molestaba mucho, Niou se daba cuenta y aprovechaba para burlarse de el con Kirihara. Renji se acerco a la mesa.

Akaya, necesito hablar contigo – dijo Renji dirigiéndose a Akaya.

Si Yanagi-sempai ¿dígame? – Respondió Kirihara.

Aquí no, afuera, termina de comer y sal – dijo el chico para luego irse del cafetín.

¿Qué crees que Yanagi-sempai quiera hablar conmigo? – Le pregunto Kirihara a Niou.

Bueno te va a decir cuanto te ama, o simplemente te dará un golpe – Le respondió Niou mientras se burlaba del chico.

No sabes cuan mal me caes Sempai. – Y asi Kirihara Salio de la cafetería dirigiéndose a su habitación a ver si Renji se encontraba. Al no verlo salio a buscarlo en otro lugar, el jardín… tampoco, El gimnasio… tampoco, paso 20 min. Paseando toda la escuela y no lo encontró, asi que decidió volver a la habitación y esperarlo.

¿Qué haces aquí? – cuestiono Renji a Kirihara cuando entro a la habitación.

Me dijiste que saliera cuando terminara de comer y te vine a buscar pero no estabas y te seguí buscando y volví y ahora si te encontré – Le respondió mientras se sentaba en la cama montando los pies sobre esta. - ¿Qué ocurre Yanagi-sempai? – Le pregunto. Renji camino hacia el closet y de allí saco algo que parecía un peluche.

Toma, es para ti. Solo quería dártelo – le dijo entregándole el dichoso pingüino con orejas y cuando Kirihara lo tomo, Renji salio de la habitación.

* * *

En la habitación de Amane y Kurobane.

No es justo, yo tenia que bloquear a Saeki-san y no me dejaron – refunfuñaba Amane en el cuarto sentado en su cama.

Igual Ganaron el partido Davide, no veo porque te quejas… es mas me sorprende que te estés quejando no pareces tu – Le decía Kurobane mientras se colocaba la camisa (Había salido de bañarse)

OK… =P – Amane le saco la lengua

¿Eso fue un chiste? Me dio pena – Le dijo Kurobane – Normalmente son malos, pero este fue el peor – Le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

x.x Trauma… Trauma – decía Amane entre lagrimas un poco fingidas, x.x – Bane-san eso ha sido lo mas cruel que has dicho.- Y se echo en la cama como si hubiese muerto.

Davide, deja el trauma – Le decía mientras lo abrazaba. – Sinceramente no puedo decir que fue bueno porque… fue el peor… muy patético… - Kurobane se estaba burlando un poco de el.

¡Oh Yeah! – murmuro. Se levanto - ¿Eso es una abrazo de lastima? – Le pregunto Amane al incorporarse y volver a su estado principal

Si, es de lastima porque tus chistes son muy malos – Le dijo mientras golpeaba la cabeza de Amane con el brazo que estaba en su espalda.

. Quítate de mi lado – dijo con tono malcriado y se acostó en la cama, sin decir mas nada.

¿Qué ocurre Davide? te compartes como un niño – Le pregunto y le regaño Kurobane.

Nada, te doy lastima, ¡¡que feliz!! (Risa forzada) ¡Soy feliz! (Tono sarcástico)… ¿Eso es todo? Después de 209 años sin vernos ¿lastima es lo que me tienes? – le dijo Amane, que al parecer quería fingir que no le dolía lo que le dijo Kurobane.

Claro que no Davide… No me das lastima tu… Solo tus chistes… Tú eres mi amigo… Mi mejor amigo ¿Cómo podría tenerte lastima? – Le dijo y lo volvió a abrazar – Solo fueron 2 años. – Le susurro.

^o* Este no es un abrazo de lastima, es mas calido – dijo Amane, mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía =)

No Davide… no es un abrazo de lastima – Afirmo Kurobane a lo que este decía.

* * *

Era de noche y Atobe recién entraba a la habitación donde se encontraba Jiroh durmiendo placidamente. Ante tal acto que para Ore-sama era enternecedor decidió sentarse a su lado y hacerle cariñitos, Atobe sabia que se había comportado muy mal con el anteriormente, y mas que nada le dolía ser rudo con el, con Jiroh, su lirón.

Jiroh, disculpa no era mi intención – susurraba Atobe, sabia que Jiroh estaba dormido, pero el sentía que podía escucharlo.

t.- No te preocupes Atobe, al fin y al cabo no es tu culpa que yo… bueno fui yo quien te beso sin saber si… eras como yo – Le respondía entre bostezos.

Jiroh… o.O Estabas despierto… n.ñ Jiroh, estuve pensando en la conversación y llegue a una conclusión… - decía Atobe posando su mirada hacia un punto muerto. - ¿Quieres saberla? – le pregunto A Jiroh.

Sip – respondió Jiroh con una media sonrisa y terminando de estirar sus músculos.

La conclusión es… - Atobe se acerco a Jiroh y le dio un suave, dulce y tierno beso… cuando se separaron le dijo – La conclusión es que te quiero. Te quiero y mucho Jiroh. Discúlpame por haberte tratado tan mal.

Pero… Tobe… - Jiroh no pudo seguir pues se lanzo sobre Atobe y lo abrazo muy fuerte.

* * *

Yanagi se encontraba secándose el cabello con la toalla, había salido de bañarse y se estaba arreglando para dormir. Cuando termina de vestir entra Kirihara.

Yanagi-sempai – Comenzó hablando Kirihara – Yo… quería agradecerte por el pingüino – Le dijo señalando el pingüino que se encontraba sobre la cama – Esta muy bonito… - _¿Bonito? ¿De donde sacaba esas palabras? _– Bueno solo quería darte las gracias por el – Término de hablar.

… Vale… - Yanagi comenzó a acomodar su cama para así de una vez acostarse a dormir.

Yanagi-sempai… ¿puedo decirle algo? – Pregunto, Akaya estaba un poco cohibido.

Si, adelante Akaya, pregunta – A veces Renji podía ser un perfecto idiota al ser tan indiferente.

Es que yo no dije que le iba a preguntar algo sempai… solo dije que le diría algo – Le respondió Akaya también con un tono indiferentemente burlón. Una gota de sudor pasó por la frente de Renji.

n.ñ Ah! Es que como tu solo preguntas y preguntas, pensé que preguntarías pero dime, dime lo que me ibas a decir por favor – insistió Renji.

Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos sempai – Le dijo Kirihara mientras se acostaba y le daba la espalda.

. Uh! Ya veo… Gracias, supongo, nadie me había dicho eso. Buenas Noches Akaya – se acerco para darle un beso en la frente y así volver a su cama para dormir.

Será porque no muchas personas tienen la oportunidad de verlos… siempre tienes los ojos cerrados… - Se burlaba Kirihara – Yanagi-Sempai ¿puedo dormir contigo? – le pregunto al tiempo que se volteaba para mirarlo.

¿Qué? ¿Te da miedo el coco? – Yanagi estaba utilizando la misma táctica de burla de Kirihara – Esta bien, ven. – Y así se echo a un lado para que Kirihara entrara.

* * *

Oye Choutarou ¿Qué miras por la ventana? – Preguntaba Shishido a su kohai que tenia la mirada perdida.

Nada, en realidad tengo la mirada un poco perdida, pienso sin pensar, miro sin mirar y esas cosas subversivas que pasan en el mundo – respondió Ootori.

Que profundo… - Se burlaba Shishido… Ootori quito la mirada de donde la tenia para clavarla profundamente con una rabia interna jamás vista antes en su cara para posarla sobre Shishido.

¿Otra vez te burlas de mí? – pregunto Ootori con voz molesta y grave.

¿De que hablas? – Shishido no entendía, pero después cayo en cuenta de lo que hablaba Ootori – No me digas que de verdad crees que ayer me estaba burlando de ti. Choutarou si me quisiera reír de ti, lo que menos haría seria besarte porque ningún hombre normal utilizaría eso… - Le dijo Shishido a Ootori – Tú me gustas Choutarou desde que entraste al equipo de Tenis allá en Hyotei. – Le dijo Shishido mientras se acercaba a el para besarlo.

… (Sin habla)… Y entonces ¿por que ayer me dijiste que si te estabas burlando de mi? – Ootori había bajado la guardia, ya no estaba molesto, ahora en su mirada había un brillo.

Creo que no te diste cuenta del tono irónico del que estaban cargadas las palabras – Le dijo con rabia – No puedo creer que te hayas creído eso – Se sentó en su cama.

=( Shishido-san, disculpa. Es que… yo… Solo no esperaba a que me dijeras eso. Yo pensaba que… yo no te gustaba. – Ootori se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo.

Pues tal vez esperaba que no fuera verdad… bueno estaba esperando que me dieras una señal – Le dijo Shishido.

Shishido-san… - Ootori se acerco a Shishido y lo beso. - ¿Te parece buena señal?

Si, suficiente señal – Le respondió y le regalo una sonrisa – Vamos a dormir Choutarou.

OK. Espera un segundo… - Ootori se sentó de nuevo y lo volvió a besar – Lo siento, tenia que intentarlo de nuevo para asegurarme de que no estoy soñando.


	5. Encuentros Furtivos

**Encuentros Furtivos**

A las 7:30 de la mañana Momo salía de ducharse, se detuvo frente a Ryoma y le lanzo el paño húmedo con el que se había secado el cabello.

Momo-sempai, ¿Qué te pasa? – Le grito Ryoma.

Echizen ya tienes que pararte deberías dejar de dormir tanto. – Le respondió Momo.

Déjame tranquilo, no voy a ir a clases hoy – Le decía mientras se cubría la cabeza con las sabanas.

Tienes que ir Echizen, por algo te estas quedando aquí… para tener asistencia segura – Le dijo Momo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Déjame Momo-sempai, hoy no tengo ganas de ir – Le dijo aun escondido. En un momento Momo le quito las sabanas a Ryoma y lo tomo de las manos para meterlo al baño.

Echizen… tienes fiebre… - Le dijo Momo un poco preocupado.

Claro que no… déjame dormir – Le dijo Ryoma intentando descansar.

Oye Echizen voy a ir a la enfermería a buscarte algo ¿Te parece? – Le pregunto Momo mientras se ponía de pie.

¡¡No!! Déjalo así no importa – Le grito Ryoma – Momo-sempai ¿Porque no te quedas conmigo? – Le pregunto Ryoma mientras le hacia espacio en la cama.

Me quedare contigo si dejas que vaya a la enfermería y te busque algo – Le dijo mientras se paraba al lado de la puerta para salir.

Esta bien haz lo que quieras Patan – Le dijo Ryoma mientras Momo salía. 5 min. Después Momo llego con unas pastillas que la enfermera le había dado para que se las tomara.

Dijo que con esto te sentirás mejor – Le dijo Momo buscándole un vaso de agua.

Pero yo no me quiero tomar eso – Decía Ryoma mientras Momo volvía.

Me quedare contigo Echizen, pero debes tomarte la medicina ¿bien? – Hablo Momo mientras se sentaba en la cama de Ryoma.

Esta bien… Momo-sempai Patan – Le dijo y se tomo la pastilla.

* * *

En el Salón de 6to año se encontraban esperando a la profesora de Literatura para comenzar la clase, la mayoría de los chicos estaba allí.

Hola, Ayer fue un día pesado nya – Comentaba Eiji a lo que se sentaba en su asiento.

No lo fue tanto, solo jugamos un poco Basket que es nuevo para nosotros – Le respondió Fuji, quien estaba a su lado.

No es por eso Fuji… el paso toda la noche trabajando en el poema que nos mandaron a escribir para hoy – Le respondió Oishi.

No es fácil, escribir un poema, sobre todo si no te gusta la poesía nya – Decía Eiji en un suspiro.

Yo no creo que la profesora igual vaya a mandar a leer a cada uno los poemas, somos muchos – Decía Taka-san.

¿Tu si escribiste el tuyo Taka-san? – Le pregunto Fuji mientras se acercaba a su asiento.

Bueno, hice el intento – Le respondió, justo en ese momento llego Tezuka.

Dime que tu no hiciste el poema Tezuka – Le grito Eiji desde su puesto comenzando a saltar.

Hay un 0% de posibilidades de que Tezuka no haya hecho el poema – Le dijo Inui a Eiji y este cayó al suelo porque su salto se congelo en el aire al recibir la respuesta de Inui.

Cuando la profesora mando el poema para la próxima clase ya Tezuka lo estaba escribiendo ¿no es verdad Tezuka? – Preguntaba Fuji mientras le regalaba una de sus sonrisas.

Llego la profesora – Fue lo único que dijo Tezuka mientras iba caminando a su lugar.

Al llegar la profesora, la clase comenzó y todos estaban tranquilos y callados, nadie le dijo nada de los poemas hasta que Oshitari hablo.

Disculpe profesora, ¿Hoy no vamos a leer los poemas? – Le pregunto, después de eso pudo notar como muchas miradas se posaban sobre el, llenas de odio.

Ah!!! Tienes razón se me había olvidado – Respondió la profesora.

Bingo – Dijo Kenya en voz suficientemente alta para que Yushi lo escuchara.

Bien ¿quien quiere comenzar a leer? – Pregunto la profesora.

Yushi, el esta desesperado por leer su poema ¿verdad Yushi? – Dijo Kenya mientras sonreía.

Si, yo voy a leer el mío – Respondió Yushi mientras se colocaba delante de todos – Gracias… por estar conmigo, por ser como eres, por regalarme lo bueno o lo malo de ti… perdón… si te he ofendido, si alguna vez te he humillado, si en algún momento… yo me equivoque… Quiero que sepas… que soy humano y al igual que tu débil puedo ser, pero con todo y mis defectos y errores, jamás te falle… pero he de pedirte… que me permitas amarte solo un poco… que me permitas con tu cuerpo elevarme… hacia el mismo cielo que hoy mi gloria es… Que no me niegues… la dicha de sentir tu calor, y que junto a tu ser… disfrute del amor… que aun emane en mi piel… permíteme… estar a tu lado, tomar tus labios una vez mas… no sentir tu abandono… pues no lo podré soportar… pues no sabes que te amo y siempre… te he de amar. - Eso lo decía mientras miraba a Gakuto que estaba sentado en la segunda fila puesto 3.

Bien, Yushi tu poema fue excelente. ¿Quién será el siguiente? – Pregunta la profesora en lo que volvía a su lugar.

Profesora yo escribí un poema pero es muy corto ¿no importa? – Pregunto Eiji.

Si tranquilo Kikumaru Adelante – Dijo la profesora haciéndole ademán con la mano para que pasara al frente.

Bien nya dice así – Comenzó Eiji - Mi dedo es gordo, el tuyo también, si me dices te quiero, te digo yo también. Eso es todo nya – Dijo Eiji que se dirigía a su asiento

¿Que fue eso? – Se asombro lo profesora – Quiero que para la semana que viene me traiga un buen poema. – Le dijo a Eiji - ¿Quién mas? – Pregunto.

Profesora permítame voy a leer el mío – Dijo Fuji quien se dirigía al frente - Tuve un sueño, en donde estábamos juntos. Donde solo existíamos tú y yo, donde me era difícil respirar. Donde nuestra historia no iba a terminar. Tu mirada penetrante, como el sol en mi piel y transparente como solo el agua podía ser. Quería explicarte todo lo que sentía por ti, pero el solo hecho de tenerte allí, te sentí tan mío, tan parte de mi. Que las palabras sobrarían, para explicar mi sentir. Tus manos acariciaban mi pelo, tu boca besaba mi cuello. Pero solo al besar tus labios, el tiempo se detuvo allí. Fue tan real todo lo que sentí, que ahora solo espero volver a dormir; para que te hagas presente, para que vuelvas a mí.

Muy bien Syusuke, Gran poema te felicito – Anuncio la profesora.

Yo voy a leer el mío profesora – Anuncio Yagyuu mientras se colocaba de pie - Amigos... seremos siempre amigos para contar nuestras penas una a una y tendremos así como testigos al sol, al viento, a la noche, o a la luna. Viajaremos a un mundo distante para buscar con todo el empeño ¡Y seremos como el caminante que cabalga buscando su sueño! Amigos siempre sobre todas las cosas como van unidos espinas y rosas sin que importe nunca distancia ni tiempo tú serás la lluvia... yo tal vez el viento. Y así seguiremos como lo hacen pocos, buscando en la vida nuestros sueños locos y si algo pasara ¡Escucha lo que te digo por todos los tiempos... yo seré tu amigo!

Es un gran poema Hiroshi, Lo tomare en cuenta para, el concurso – Le informo la profesora.

Esta bien – Respondió Yagyuu.

Yo quiero leer mi poema ¿puedo? – Dijo Yukimura, desde su puesto.

Adelante Seiichi – Le dijo la profesora.

Gracias. Que no te asombre... si al mirar la belleza de una rosa o al mirar al cielo ¡o cualquier cosa! de pronto... digo tu nombre. Que no te asombre... si en una noche de luna llena o al imaginar tú mirada serena de pronto... digo tu nombre. Que no te asombre... que en cada estrella que cuento o al escuchar reír al viento de pronto... digo tu nombre. Y si eso te parece poco ¡te digo que no te asombre! que la gente me llame... loco por que sólo pienso en tu nombre.

Muy bien Seiichi, tienes talento – Le halago la profesora a Yukimura.

Es mi turno… informo que después de escribir cosas sin sentido logre crear algo que a mi parecer esta perdido… Perdón eso no es – Se burlo Shiraishi – Ahora si. Alma… Y tú que das la vida, que con sólo mirar das color al lirio, a la mariposa y la flor, que con tu mirada desvaneces al más oscuro sol y pones tus reflejos en la voz del ruiseñor... Y tú que das la vida, que tan solo con tu voz se mantiene la esperanza y se aburre el sinsabor, se suspenden en el viento las burbujas del amor y perfumas con tu aliento la más triste decepción… Y tú que das la vida, que escribes el punto y final hoy escribes el inicio de mi más tardía intempestad, tú que das la vida hoy comienzas, poco más, a volverte antagonia del vivir y del amar… Y tú que das la vida... me la empiezas a quitar.

Profesora es mi turno – Grito Kenya antes que ella pudiera emitir una palabra – Aquí va… Tienes los ojos azul celeste… - Kenya se quedo callado un momento – Uno pal sur y el otro pal este. – Concluyo Kenya

Kenya Oshitari – Comenzó la profesora – Estas clases no son de burla… la poesía debe ser tomada en serio… quiero que junto con Kikumaru me traigas un buen poema la semana que viene.

Bingo… - Dijo Kenya por lo bajo.

Mientras no crea que va a ser tu musa todo esta bien – Le susurro Sengoku que estaba ubicado detrás de el.

Así todos los que llevaron sus poemas los terminaron de leer, al finalizar la clase salieron del Salón para comer algo en su tiempo libre.

* * *

Kirihara iba corriendo por todo el pasillo en busca del salón de los de 4to año.

¡¡¡Tu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Grito Kirihara mientras entraba al salón de 4to – Tu vas a cantar en el festiva – Le grito a Krauser mientras las chicas de aquel salón se le quedaban mirando como tontas.

What are you do in here? – Le pregunto Krauser a Kirihara.

No me hables ingles idiota – Le grito Kirihara.

Do not think i'm going to sing in that stupid school play – Le respondió Krauser.

No me hables ingles te he dicho… tengo una idea – Kirihara comenzaba a reírse – te voy a conseguir una canción en INGLES… si en ingles y vas a tener que cantarla – Le dijo Kirihara.

Don't think you're able to get a song in english but you try idiot –Concluyo Krauser.

No se lo que quisiste decir, pero voy en serio – Concluyo Kirihara para darse la vuelta e irse de aquel salón.

* * *

Era la hora del almuerzo, los estudiantes se encontraban en el cafetín, comiendo. Amane estaba su charola en manos y tomaba cuanta comida veía, mientras las demás personas iban detrás de el en una cola.

Davide deberías Racionar la comida – Le dijo Kurobane.

Racionar, Razonar, Pusf – Dijo Amane. Y Kurobane lo golpeo.

Eso no tiene nada que ver – Le dijo.

Ver, oler Pusf – Siguió Amane.

Es un caso perdido – Suspiro Kurobane.

No deberías preocuparte, así es el – Le dijo Saeki.

Sae-san tiene razón, si el no fuera así no fuera divertido – Concluyo Kentarou.

¡¡Eso no es divertido!!! – Grito Kurobane.

Bane-san no te molestes – Le dijo Amane mientras seguía su camino.

* * *

En la habitación de Ryoma, el se encontraba dormido, Momo se levanto un momento para ir al baño y al salir de el, ya Ryoma se encontraba despierto.

¿Qué ocurre Echizen? ¿Tienes hambre? – Pregunto Momo, que se colocaba su uniforme para ir al comedor.

Tengo muchas ganas de vomitar, eso es todo. – Respondió Ryoma que se encontraba pálido y con mal aspecto.

¿Te tomaste la medicina de las 11:30??? – Pregunto Momo que comenzaba a buscar todas las pastillas que la enfermera le había dado.

Si, pero esa cosa asquerosa me hizo sentir peor – Ryoma tenia una especie de puchero en su expresión.

Te voy a buscar algo de comer, talvez te hizo daño porque no has comido nada en el día y ya son las 12 – Le dijo Momo mientras se peinaba.

Para que te peinas si siempre vas a quedar feo – susurro Ryoma, pero no lo suficientemente bajo como para que Momo no lo escuchara. - =P Esta bien… Momo-sempai… - dijo Ryoma.

Dime, Echizen, deja de burlarte de mi, porque soy el único que te esta cuidando – Dijo Momo con una mirada de maldad.

Gracias – cuando Ryoma dijo esto bajo la mirada y se volvió a acostar en la cama.

Dame 15 min. Y vuelvo Echizen, no te mueras sin mi – Le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras lo arropaba.

* * *

Como a las 2 de la tarde, no muchos tenían algo que hacer, Bunta y Yukimura se encontraban en el vivero visitando las nuevas plantas de este último, y Kirihara los estaba acompañando un rato ya que no tenía nada que hacer.

Oye mura y ¿esta como se llama? – Pregunto Bunta señalando un Tulipán.

Tulipán, es hermosa ¿cierto?, me encanta estar aquí – Respondió Yukimura con una sonrisa.

Wow, este lugar esta tan lleno de flores y huele muy bien ¿Por eso te gusta estar aquí Mura? – Pregunto Bunta.

Si, además de que este lugar me transmite mucha tranquilidad, si tuviera alguna inquietud seguro si vengo hasta acá se me pasa y consigo la solución. Es como si las plantas me aconsejaran . - Le respondió con una gran sonrisa… y al terminar de hablar se volteo para sonreírle a una planta que tenia al lado.

¿Yukimura-Buchou me va a ayudar con la canción en ingles? – Le pregunto Kirihara de un momento a otro.

¿Cuál canción en Ingles Kiri-kun? – preguntaba Yukimura extrañado por aquella pregunta. No sabía a lo que Kirihara se refería con LA canción.

Necesito una canción en Ingles, te lo dije cuando estábamos almorzando, pero por estar hablando con Bunta no me prestaste atención. – Le recrimino Kirihara.

Perdona Kiri-kun – Yukimura se disculpo, en su mirada se reflejaba que se sentía mal – Yo te ayudare, si quieres nos vamos después de aquí para un salón y así te ayudo. ¿Vendrás con nosotros Bunta? – Pregunto el chico de cabellos azules.

¡¡¡Si!!!!!!!!!!! – grito Kirihara feliz

Si esta bien yo los acompaño – Le respondió Bunta.

* * *

Debo hacer la tarea de mañana : - Se quejaba Ann en su habitación.

¿Y por que no la haces Tachibana-san? – Pregunto Sakuno.

Ann dime Ann te he dicho – Le reclamaba Ann a la menor – Me siento mi hermano si me dices así – Se quedo callada.

OK… Gomenasai Ann-chan ^o^ - Sakuno se disculpo como acostumbraba a hacerlo siempre – Yo tengo que ir a la biblioteca para investigar acerca de la genética y todo eso – le comento a Ann para que no se sintiera desdichada ella sola. - ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Kamio-san? – pregunto.

No puedo… igual aunque el quisiera ayudarme algo se lo impide… - Dijo con mala cara – Si quieres te ayudo con tu tarea - Dijo con una sonrisa.

No, no hay problema. Además debo repartir una tarea a mis compañeros de clases. – respondió Sakuno entrecortada.

Anda Saku-chin no seas mala… entiende que no quiero hacer la tarea – Le dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

Anteriormente me habías dicho que algo le impedía a Kamio-san que te ayudara. ¿Te molesta si te pregunto que es eso que le impide ayudarte?... Bueno ya te pregunte… - Sakuno tenia cara de desentendida, ¿acaso había algo que le impidiera a Kamio-san ayudar a Ann-chan?

Estaba esperando a que lo preguntaras juju – sonreía Ann – La verdad es que debo hacer esta tarea con Kirihara. ¿Quieres hacerlo tu con el? –Pregunto.

¿Kirihara-san? No, no la quiero hacer, no por el, sino por que tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no puedo hacer tu tarea Gome ne. – Hizo un ademán de disculpa. - ¿Qué tiene de malo Kirihara-san? – cuestiono la chica de las trenzas.

No simpatizamos – Le dijo – Pero Saku-chin yo puedo hacer tu tarea por eso no te preocupes jujujujuju – sonreía maliciosamente – Y tu puedes ganar experiencia en años mayores – Le decía mientras le daba su cuaderno. – y Kirihara no te cae mal, es mas se portara bien contigo – Le decía Ann empujándola a la puerta.

Si claro (tono irónico) Olvídalo, tu solo me llevas un año Ann-chan no tengo prisa en aprender cosas, llegara mi momento. Adiós – le devolvió su cuaderno, y se llevo el suyo, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación. Se regreso y dijo. – Suerte con Kirihara-san juju – esto ultimo lo dijo con maldad y se fue.

Demonios ella no era así – Se quejo Ann y salio de su habitación.

* * *

Ann iba caminando por el jardín en busca de Kirihara para poder hacer la tarea que les habían dejado cuando lo visualizo junto a Yukimura y Bunta.

Disculpa – Comenzó diciendo – Debemos hacer una tarea Kirihara – Le termino diciendo para saludar a Yukimura – Hola Yukimura-san.

Hola Ann ¿Cómo estas? – Le pregunto Yukimura.

Bien – Le respondió ella

No voy a hacer ninguna tarea, ahora estoy un poco ocupado Tachibana – Le dijo Kirihara en tono cortante.

Kiri-kun ve a hacer tu tarea porque si no, no te voy a escribir ninguna canción en ingles – Le amenazo Yukimura.

Esta bien, vamos a hacer la tarea – Dijo Kirihara mientras Yukimura y Bunta comenzaban a irse.

Bien, vamos a la biblioteca – Le dijo Ann con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

YO no voy a las bibliotecas, las odio ¿Por qué no nos quedamos aquí? – Pregunto Kirihara

Es un informe Kirihara, debemos hacer en computadora, y en la biblioteca hay computadoras – Le respondió Ann.

En las habitaciones también. – Le refuto Kirihara

No vamos a ir a ninguna habitación esta prohibido – se quejo Ann

Nadie nos va a ver, el rector no esta por las tardes, solo en las noches y yo no creo que eso vaya a ser muy largo ¿Verdad? – Kirihara estaba confundido a decir verdad el no había prestado atención a la clase de historia.

No, pero… - Kirihara no la dejo terminar de hablar y la llevo al edificio de las habitaciones.

* * *

Sakuno se encontraba en la biblioteca, buscando libros y más libros para su investigación acerca de la genética. Buscaba y buscaba libros por todas partes hasta que dio con el que necesitaba. Entonces se estiro un poco para llegar al libro y cuando lo tomo una avalancha de libros ya estaba amenazándola de muerte… Los libros se le cayeron encima y ella quedo como una etiquetita… Por ahí estaba pasando Sanada que miro aquel desastre y se detuvo para recoger LOS LIBROS.

Mow – se quejaban los libros – Duele

o.O… - Sanada seguía recogiendo los libros. Cuando vio a Sakuno levantarse del piso.

Arigato – dijo Sakuno con un puchero.

¿Por qué? YO estaba ayudando a los libros – le dijo seca y fríamente Sanada.

n.ñ De todas formas. Gracias – y seguía en el piso. Sanada se levanto y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantar.

Solo 1 metro – dijo Sanada al ver a Sakuno de pie – ¿Eso es todo?

=( Sumimasen. – Decía Sakuno, aunque no entendía porque diablos se disculpaba si aquel hombre se estaba burlando de ella.

¿Genética? – Dijo Sanada cuando vio el libro que ella tenia en las manos. - ¿Quieres saber a través del estudio de la genética por que eres tan chiquita? – dijo Sanada burlándose de nuevo.

Sanada-san, deje de meterse conmigo. Gracias por recoger los libros que yo he tirado al suelo. – Agradeció, dándose la media vuelta y marchándose.

"Que niña mas histérica" "Espera un segundo… ¿yo soy igual?…" =/ - Se cuestiono Sanada en voz alta.

No Sanada en realidad tu eres mil veces peor que ella – Le grito Niou mientras salía de la biblioteca.

Shhhh – se escuchaba en toda la biblioteca después de aquel grito.

"Payaso, insolente" – Pensó Sanada.

* * *

Ann y Kirihara se encontraban trabajando en la habitación de este sobre la clase que habían tenia el martes.

¿Y que mas dijo ella? – Pregunto Kirihara.

Oye te he dicho casi todo el trabajo, ¿tu no aportas ideas? – Pregunto Ann.

Yo no escuche esa clase… estaba pensando en ir a jugar Basket con los de 6to – Le respondió Kirihara.

Vas a tener que pagarme por estar aquí contigo – Le dijo Ann con rabia.

Oye… eso… tu fuiste la que me busco… deberías estar agradecida de que te traje a mi habitación – Le respondió Kirihara con una sonrisa de maldad.

Te dije que trabajáramos en la biblioteca – Le refuto Ann.

¿No me digas que en la biblioteca querías hacerlo? – le pregunto Kirihara.

Claro allá hay más gente – Le respondió Ann.

O.o ¿de verdad te gusta que halla tanta gente? – Pregunto otra vez Kirihara – Acaso te doy tanto miedo. – _Esas palabras otra vez _termino de hablar Kirihara

Kirihara, eres un pervertido, y eres bisexual – Le grito Ann al darse cuenta del doble sentido de sus palabras.

¿Bisexual? – Kirihara se sorprendió - ¿Por qué bisexual? – Le pregunto.

Bueno, la gente ha notado que te gusta tu sempai – Le respondió Ann.

Claro que no, a mi no me gusta nadie – Le grito Kirihara.

Mucha gente ha dicho que eres gay… pero yo dije que no – Le dijo Ann, mientras volteaba a verlo. – Porque dije que parecías más bisexual – Le dijo mientras volvía a escribir en la computadora.

Óyeme, ya te dije que yo no soy nada de eso – Le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella. – Es ilógico lo que estas diciendo. –Volvió a decir. Cuando Ann noto la cercanía de Kirihara se puso de pie y se alejo.

Esta bien dejémoslo así no eres nada de eso. – Le decía Ann mientras colocaba sus manos enfrente.

Muy bien – Dijo Kirihara con una sonrisa – Sigue escribiendo Tachibana – Dijo mientras se volteaba.

¿Y tu que? ¿Crees que vine a hacer tu tarea? – Le grito Ann

Nuestra tarea – Le respondió mientras se daba la vuelta, en eso Ann cayo en la cama que estaba justo detrás de ella.

Puedo decir que no hiciste nada – Le volvió a gritar Ann.

Tachibana vamos yo no se nada… sabes si nos toca hacerlo otra vez yo haré todo el trabajo tu no debes preocuparte por nada – Le decía mientras se burlaba.

¿Siempre vas pensando cosas obscenas? – Le pregunto Ann

No, es solo contigo – Le respondió.

No quiere volver a hacer nada contigo – Le volvió a gritar – Eres muy malo – Eso se lo dijo por lo bajo.

Tu también estas pensando mal – Le dijo Kirihara – Sabes que vamos a terminar no quiero tenerte ni un minuto mas en mi habitación. – Le dijo justo cuando se sentó frente al computador.

Así terminaron su trabajo, y Ann se fue para imprimirlo, obviamente Kirihara le dio el dinero de la impresión.

* * *

Eran las 5 de la tarde y Niou iba saliendo caminando por el jardín de la escuela, llevaba en sus manos una botella de café y en la otra una galleta de chocolate que estaba dispuesto a saborear cuando se sentó debajo de un árbol junto a una fuente.

Hola Yagyuu ¿Gran poema? – Le decía Niou mientras tomaba de su café.

Yagyuu Hiroshi, no Gran Poema. – Le decía esforzándose mucho por ser menos serio.

$.$ - Ya gane la primera apuesta del día – Dijo mientras sonreía – Hice que hicieras un chiste… Muy malo pero chiste al fin… ¿como estas? – Volvió a hablar seriamente.

¿Es esta la calidad de chiste a la que estas acostumbrado?... Tengo un curioso dato. ¿Apuestas con tus tontos compañeros a que el idiota de Yagyuu dice algo inútil el día de hoy? ¿Por qué estas tan dañado? – Pregunto preocupado sin demostrarlo mucho al ver que Niou estaba golpeado.

Bueno primero No, Segundo no y tercero mi mama dijo que fue por mi nacimiento. – Concluyo Niou.

Me refiero a los golpes… ¿Por qué tienes tantos golpes? – aclaro Yagyuu.

Bueno, el capitán del equipo de futbol me dijo que estaba saliendo con su novia… y yo le dije claro es tu novia por eso sales con ella… se molesto y me pregunto ¿Estas saliendo con mi novia? Y yo le dije no claro que no a ella le gustan los gordos como tu y entonces me llevo un rato al baño y yo le dije… ¿pretendes abusar de mi? La grasa me da ganas de vomitar y tu eres de esos que con solo ver los cachetes me mareo… entonces se molesto y me pregunto ¿Te acostaste con mi novia? Y yo le dije claro que no a ella no le gustan los flacos como yo todos apuestos y entonces… - Yagyuu lo interrumpió.

OK – Yagyuu se coloco de pie y se fue.

¿Yagyuu a donde vas? – Le grito Niou sin recibir respuesta.

Pasaron 5 minutos y Yagyuu llego de nuevo con una mochila en su mano que llevaba cargada.

Listo. Aquí traje para que te cures – Informo Yagyuu a Niou que estaba terminando de tomar su café.

Bien me pasas el alcohol – Le dijo mientras se sentaba en la fuente.

Aquí tienes – Yagyuu le paso el alcohol y el algodón, pero el algodón no lo tomo, Niou se echo alcohol en la mano y luego se lo restregó en las heridas.

¿Qué estas haciendo? – pregunto Yagyuu tranquilamente.

Me curo las heridas, así es mas rápido – Le respondió Niou mientras cerraba la botella de alcohol.

Ah. No, así no se cura mas rápido lo que puedes es agarrar una infección porque tus manos están sucias, llenas de microbios. – Yagyuu tomo el algodón y el alcohol, mojo el pedazo de algodón y le dijo a Niou. – Estate quieto un rato. Te voy a curar yo. – Yagyuu tomo la cara de Niou y comenzó a pasarle el algodón con delicadeza por las heridas.

Gracias Yagyuu, si no fuera por ti los microbios a los que le temes me infectarían – Le dijo Niou mientras lo miraba – Bueno… cállate Niou – Se dijo en voz alta. Yagyuu no decía nada, solo guardaba las cosas que utilizo para curarle las heridas a Niou, como el alcohol, el algodón, las banditas entre otras cosas. Cuando finalizo le dijo.

No te metas en mas problemas Niou – Tenia su tono serio, como el usual, así que no poseía gran importancia para Niou el tono en que se lo decía.

Yagyuu… ¿sabias que en el salón hay tres chicas que quieren salir contigo? – Comenzó a decir, y se callo para hablar de nuevo – Tu poema fue muy raro viniendo de ti, pero fue bueno – Concluyo.

Gracias. Si, se que sonó raro viniendo de alguien que no tiene vida social, pero… me acorde de ti y eso fue lo que salio. – puntualizo Yagyuu.

Entonces por fin aceptas que soy tu amigo $.$ gane mi segunda apuesta – Dijo Niou Mientras volvía a sonreír. Justo en ese momento se coloco de pie y se acerco a Yagyuu.

¿Sigues apostando sobre mi vida y lo que hago? – Yagyuu ya estaba colocando su cara de niño malcriado – Que ganes mucho dinero – le dijo para darse la vuelta e irse, Niou lo tomo del brazo y entonces Yagyuu se soltó.

No te moleste, Yagyuu eres un poco malcriado cuando quieres – Le dijo con una sonrisa. Después de decir eso se acerco a Yagyuu y le dio un beso. Para luego separarse y mirarlo a los ojos.

¿Apuestas a que Yagyuu es medio extraño y desviado? T.T – Yagyuu seguía inexpresivo como siempre antes de irse le dijo.- Ahora lo sabes, hasta luego – y se retiro.

Eso no lo apostaba – Dijo Niou entre risas – Eso era para mi.

* * *

Niou llego al Cafetín, después de abandonar aquel lugar, y se encontró con Yanagi, Kirihara, Yukimura y Bunta quienes comían felizmente.

Hola Yanagi ¿como estas? – Le pregunto Niou.

Hola – Respondió Yanagi secamente.

¿Akaya te dijo que se metió en tu habitación con la hermana de Tachibana? – Le pregunto Niou a Yanagi.

¿No iban a hacer tarea? – Pregunto Bunta.

Bueno pues yo los vi besándose – Grito Niou mientras se iba.

Yo no me bese con nadie, Yanagi-sempai no le creas – Grito Kirihara.

Ah OK – dijo Yanagi fríamente - ¿Cuál es el problema si te besaste con ella Akaya? – Pregunto Yanagi como quien no quiere la cosa.

Kiri-kun tiene novia – decía Yukimura entre canturreos.

Ella y yo no simpatizamos, no me cae muy bien que digamos – Termino de hablar Kirihara – Yanagi-sempai ¿podemos hablar un momento? – Le dijo Kirihara mientras le halaba la mano para salir del cafetín.

Salieron de aquel lugar y llegaron a un árbol detrás de la cafetería y Kirihara se detuvo frente a el.

Yanagi-sempai, Tachibana dice que yo soy bisexual – Le menciono. – Y sabes que, eso me preocupa.

¿Tachibana? ¿Kippei Tachibana? ¿O la hermana? – Pregunto Renji haciéndose el tonto.

La hermana, yo no hablo con el tipo, no me cae bien – respondía Kirihara al tiempo lo veía a Yanagi con mala cara.

Curioso, hace rato dijiste lo mismo de su hermana "NO simpatizamos" y aun así hablaron… ¿Qué pasa Akaya? ¿Por qué te preocupa lo que te dijo ella? – Cambio de tema Renji.

Porque… tal vez… creo… porque… bueno es que… - Kirihara no podía terminar de hablar.

Akaya, no te haré nada, ya comí, no tengo ánimos de comerte a ti – Renji trataba de que Kirihara se sintiera tranquilo y relajado. Kirihara se recostó del árbol para quedar de frente con Yanagi.

Bueno que tal vez creo que es verdad – Termino de decir mientras sus palabras salían rápidamente.

¿Crees que además de Ann Tachibana, te gusta Kippei Tachibana? – A veces Renji era un poco insoportable. – Ahora si, seriamente, ¿Te gusta algún chico? – Yanagi realmente quería ayudarlo.

Te dije que el me cae muy MUY mal, y puede ser que si… estuve pensando mucho en eso y creo que si – Termino de decir para caminar de un lado a otro.

Akaya, cálmate… Ser bisexual no tiene nada de malo… supongo – Renji no estaba muy seguro de lo que decía. – Pero no es algo que muchas personas entiendan.

OK dejamos eso así – Kirihara se preparaba para irse cuando la voz de su sempai llamo su atención.

¡Akaya! – Renji pronuncio su nombre en voz clara.

¿Si Yanagi-sempai? – Pregunto Kirihara. Cuando Kirihara se volteo para ver a su sempai, noto que este se encontraba muy cerca de el, estaban a pocos centímetros. Cuando llego Yukimura junto con Bunta.

Kiri-kun, Yanagi, ¿que hacían?, vamos tenemos que ir a nuestras habitaciones. – Grito Yukimura desde el otro lado.

¡OK! – Respondió Yanagi – Vamos Akaya, luego hablaremos con mas calma de eso ¿vale? – pregunto Renji.

Esta bien – Respondió Kirihara y se fueron a sus habitaciones.

* * *

Mizuki se encontraba en su habitación, sentado frente a su computadora mientras escribía un informe que debía entregar en la clase de Biología cuando Yuuta entro.

Hola Mizuki-san – Le dijo mientras se acostaba a comerse unos dulces que tenía escondidos en una caja.

Hola Yuuta-kun – Le respondió. Yuuta se paro de la cama y entro al baño a darse una ducha para acostarse a dormir.

Mizuki termino de hacer su informe y preparo su cama para dormir en eso salio Yuuta con todo el cabello mojado y se volvió a acostar en la cama.

Eso te va a hacer daño Yuuta-kun – Le dijo Mizuki mientras el se comía otros caramelos.

No, todo esta bien – Le respondió el.

Feliz cumpleaños Yuuta-kun – Le dijo Mizuki mientras le daba un regalo, luego apago la luz y se acostó a dormir.

Gracias Mizuki-san – Le respondió Yuuta.

**Feliz cumpleaños Yuuta-sexy**


	6. Descubriendo Sentimientos

*** Volvimos a usar Google traductor juju.**

**Descubriendo Sentimientos**

Al día siguiente, los chicos volvían a su típica rutina, despertarse a las 7 de la mañana para bañarse arreglarse y salir a clases. Momo se encontraba en la cama de Ryoma aun durmiendo, no tenían las sabanas ya que como a las 3 de la mañana a Ryoma se le bajo la fiebre, comenzó a sudar y tiro las sabanas al suelo. Ryoma se levanto y cuando se iba a estirar noto como los dedos de su mano estaba entrelazada a los de Momo. Cuando iba a voltearse para mirarlo Momo se estiro y le dio un empujón.

Momo-sempai ¡¡PATAN!!!! – Le grito Ryoma. Para luego levantarse de la cama y encerrase en el baño.

Después que lo cuide todo el día de ayer – Decía Momo entre sueños aun.

Me golpeaste – Le grito Ryoma desde el baño.

Ya Echizen no lo hice queriendo, estaba dormido – Le dijo mientras se colocaba de pie – ¿Te vas a tardar mucho en el baño? – Le pregunto.

¡¡¡Si!!! – Le respondió Ryoma con el cepillo de dientes en la boca.

Bueno ahora vengo – Le dijo cuando salio.

Patan – Se quejo Ryoma en el baño.

* * *

En el pasillo del último piso se encontraba Oshitari caminando de un lugar a otro sin rumbo fijo. En un momento se detuvo para luego seguir caminando, Atobe observo lo inquieto que estaba este y se acerco a hablar con el.

¿Qué ocurre Oshitari? – Le pregunto.

¿Desde cuando estas aquí Atobe? – Respondió con una pregunta Oshitari. Quien estaba algo nervioso.

Lo suficiente como para darme cuenta que deseas abrir un agujero en el suelo. – Le respondió Atobe quien parecía aburrido.

Nada, nada, solo cosas que no entiendo – Le respondió Oshitari quien seguía caminando.

Vamos al salón ¿si? – Le pregunto Atobe – Ore-sama no debe ser visto hablando en el pasillo – Termino mientras caminaba. Al entrar al salón no se encontraba nadie. – Ahora si ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto? Porque Oshitari nunca muestra ese tipo de actitud. – Le dijo Atobe mientras se sentaba en la silla de los profesores.

Atobe, lo que pasa es que ayer… anoche para ser exactos tuve un sueño con Gakuto – Le dijo este un poco mas calmado.

¿Y que te preocupa tanto? – Volvió a preguntar Atobe.

Bueno… en el sueño… yo estaba besándolo – Le dijo Oshitari, las palabras le fluyeron con rapidez ya que de cierto modo Oshitari estaba apenado por ello.

¿Y eso que tiene? – Le pregunto Atobe – Oye yo creí que ustedes tenían una extraña relación, si tu no te mezclas sentimentalmente con nadie pero no deberías preocuparte por un beso EN UN SUEÑO – Esas palabras las dijo acentuadas para que Oshitari entendiera el mensaje.

Oye Atobe, se que solo fue un sueño, y no es verdad lo del beso y todo lo que quieras, el problema es que en el fondo yo quiero ese beso – Le respondió Oshitari muy calmado como era de costumbre.

Entonces ve y dale el beso – Le dijo Atobe sin realmente saber que era lo decía, después de un segundo de silencio Atobe volvió a hablar – Ya va no entendí ¿tu quieres besarlo? – Le pregunto.

Si – Le respondió Oshitari. – Yo creo que es por cosas del reencuentro – Decía mientras recordaba el primer día en la escuela.

¿Por que el reencuentro? – pregunto Atobe.

Lo que pasa es que el primer día… cuando llegamos aquí, Gakuto y yo salimos a comer fuera de la escuela…

FLASHBACK

Oye Gakuto ¿te gustaría comer algo fuera?, este lugar no me parece que tenga tan buena comida – Le decía Oshitari mientras caminaba.

Pero Yushi ya cerraron la entrada y es muy tarde – Le respondió Gakuto.

¿Seguro? – Cuestiono Oshitari en forma de reto – Te gustara lo que comamos fuera de aquí – Volvió a hablar Oshitari.

Esta bien, ¿saltamos la pared? – Pregunto Gakuto.

Si me parece bien – Le respondió Oshitari.

Así salieron de la escuela y se fueron a comer Takoyaki, lo que mas le gustaba a Oshitari en el mundo después del Tenis era un plato de Takoyaki, se adentraron en la feria y buscaron donde lo vendía fue allí cuando se sentaron y comenzaron a comer.

Esto es delicioso Yushi… La ultima vez que los comí… - Hablaba Gakuto con la boca llena – Fue cuando tu me invitaste… - Se quedo pensando un rato – Voy a tener que venir yo solo un día no me parece que solo venga contigo. – Concluyo.

Gakuto, dejémoslo como… nuestra comida especial – Le respondió Oshitari mientras se comía otra bolita de Takoyaki.

¿Nuestra comida especial? – Cuestiono Gakuto.

Si, algo que solo haremos tu y yo, ¿Te parece bien la idea? – Le pregunto Oshitari a Gakuto ofreciéndole de su bebida.

Esta bien Yushi me parece buena idea – Le respondió mientras pedía otra ración de Takoyaki.

Al terminar de comer volvieron a la escuela. Pero para entrar debían volver a saltar la pared… primero salto Oshitari y luego iba a saltar Gakuto pero cuando lo iba a hacer su pie se doblo y cayo sin sentido, Yushi lo tomo entre sus brazos para luego dejarlo de pie en el suelo.

¿Estas bien Gakuto? – Le pregunto al tiempo que este ponía cara de susto.

Yo si… el que no creo que este bien es el – Le dijo mientras señalaba al perro que tenían justo al lado derecho.

Cuando yo te diga corremos ¿te parece bien? – Le dijo Oshitari preparándose.

Esta bien – Respondió Gakuto.

Corre – y salieron los dos corriendo… el perro… un pastor alemán… de caza los seguía y ellos al entrar al edificio se escondieron en el cuarto de limpieza. – ¿Estas bien Gakuto? – Volvió a preguntar Oshitari cuando estaban encerrados.

Estoy bien lo único es que siento que estoy en el aire. – Respondió Gakuto.

Si casi yo soy el que te sostiene – Le respondió Oshitari quien sostenía a Gakuto quien sabe porque.

Oye Yushi esto es muy pequeño, no me puedo mover – Dijo Gakuto Mientras intentaba moverse. Oshitari se acerco a la puerta.

¿Escuchas los ladridos? – Le pregunto Oshitari mientras Gakuto lo miraba como… _¿Por que me tienes que cambiar el tema?_ – Vamos a salir de aquí no te preocupes le dijo girando su rostro y quedando muy cerca de sus labios.

Yushi… estas muy cerca de mi – Le dijo Gakuto al sentir la respiración de este contra su boca. Justo cuando se iban a besar el rector abrió la puerta y ellos salieron.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Atobe se encontraba sentado cruzado de brazos. Y Oshitari de pie recostado de la pizarra.

¿Me contaste todo eso para decirme que estuvieron a punto de besarse? ¿Por qué no fuiste de una ves al punto? – Pregunto Atobe tan arrogante como siempre – Como haces perder el tiempo de Ore-sama – concluyo colocándose de pie.

Atobe te lo conté para que me ayudara… a veces eres un Idiota – Le dijo Oshitari mientras se disponía a salir.

Claro que no, es solo que… ya te dije besa… - En ese momento entraron Jiroh y Gakuto.

¿Qué????????? – decía Gakuto al entrar.

Si pero cállate – Le respondió Jiroh. En eso se dieron cuenta que Atobe y Oshitari estaban allí.

Atobe… - Dijo un Jiroh sorprendido.

¿Ya es hora de entrar a clases? – Pregunto Gakuto.

No Gakuto – Le respondió Oshitari. Atobe tenia muy mala cara.

Se me olvido una cosa ahora vengo Gakuto. – dijo Jiroh mientras salía del salón, en eso Atobe también salio y fue tras el.

¿Le contaste a Gakuto lo que paso? – Le pregunto Atobe.

Puede ser – Respondió mientras caminaba más rápido.

¿Por qué le tienes que contar? Esas son cosas nuestras – Le reclamaba Atobe en voz baja para que nadie escuchara.

Gakuto es mi amigo… a Ryou también le conté – Concluyo entrando al baño.

¿A Shishido? – Grito Atobe sorprendido.

Si, el también es mi amigo – Le dijo Jiroh lavándose la cara.

Esto es lo ultimo… - Atobe no pudo terminar de hablar porque Jiroh lo beso y salio del baño.

* * *

En el salón de 4to todos se encontraban sin hacer nada, los profesores no habían ido en todo lo que iba de mañana. Ryoma se encontraba sentado en al lado de la ventana mirando el jardín hasta que lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Koshimae, Koshimae ¿Por qué no viniste ayer a clases? – Le pregunto Kintarou.

No tenia ánimos para nada – Le respondió y volvió a voltear.

Koshimae, tengamos un partido – Le dijo mientras se comía unas galletas.

Aquí todo el mundo quiere jugar contra Echizen-kun – Hablo Kentarou desde su lugar.

Anda Koshimae – Volvió a decir Kintarou.

No quiero, además aquí no se puede jugar tenis. –Termino de decir Ryoma poniéndose de pie para irse del salón.

Acaso Echizen-kun tienes miedo que todos te ganemos – Reto Kentarou. Mientras sonreía.

Yo no tengo miedo de nada. – Respondió Ryoma con tono molesto.

Ryoma-kun – Dijo Sakuno al escuchar aquel escándalo que tenían los tres chicos.

Yo soy suficiente para ganarle a Koshimae – Le grito Kin-chan a Kentarou.

No he dicho que no, yo también lo soy… pero ¿que te parece Echizen-kun si jugamos un partido al fin de semana? – Le dijo Kentarou mirando a Kevin.

Don't think I'll play alonhside you to beat Echizen Ryoma **(no pienses que pretendo jugar contra Echizen Ryoma) **– Respondió Kevin mirando a Kentarou para luego voltear y mirar a Ryoma. – One day i will be the Only guy who beat you and when that happens I'll be the best of all time even better than your father. **(Algún día yo seré el único chico que te derrote, y cuando eso pase seré el mejor de todos los tiempos incluso mejor que tu padre)** Concluyo Kevin, Volviéndose para seguir en lo suyo.

Keep dreaming Kevin, I'll always be the best tennis player **(sigue soñando Kevin yo siempre seré el mejor jugador de tenis) –** Respondió Ryoma para deslizar la puerta y dejar ver a Kirihara que acababa de llegar. – Kirihara-san ¿Qué hace aquí? – Pregunto.

Vine a entregar una canción – Respondió Kirihara entrando al salón.

Aquí esta – Dijo Kirihara colocando la hoja en el asiento donde Krauser se encontraba.

n.ñ You can't have written a song in english – Hablo Krauser quien a decir verdad estaba un poco sorprendido.

¿Qué dijo Echizen? – Le pregunto Kirihara.

Que tu no puedes haber escrito una canción en ingles – Respondió Echizen imitando el rostro de Krauser.

¡¡¡¡SI!!!!!!!!!!! YO si pude escribir una canción en ingles – Le dijo Kirihara – Bueno la verdad yo no fui… le dije a Yukimura que me hiciera el favor… como demonios voy a escribir una canción en ingles si ni siquiera se decir Hola. – Susurraba Kirihara.

Hello – Dijo Krauser diciéndole como se dice hola en ingles pero no le presto atención. - I will not sing that, even should be well written – Concluyo Krauser y se dio la vuelta.

¿Que dijo Echizen? – Volvió a preguntar Kirihara.

Que no la va a cantar porque no esta bien escrito y tú le das asco. Sobre todo porque eres un idiota. – Respondió Ryoma.

¿En eso tan corto dicen tanto? – Se pregunto Kirihara – ¿Me dijiste Idiota? – Kirihara estaba a punto de golpear a Krauser.

Eso te lo dije ayer – Le dijo Krauser, en Japonés – Dame acá y vete – Le quito la canción de las manos.

Jajajajajajajajaja – Se reía Kirihara – Por fin hablo, creo que alguien te había cortado la lengua y que por eso hablabas tan feo. – Se burlaba Kirihara del idioma de Krauser.

But strange that the Japanese can not yet... I have no obsion else to talk as if a potato in your mouth **(pero mas extraño es el japonés… sin embargo no tengo mas opción que hablar como si tuviera una patata en la boca)** – Se dio vuelta y siguió en lo suyo.

Nos vemos Echizen – Se despidió Kirihara saliendo del lugar.

He is in love with you **(El esta enamorado de ti)** – Le dijo Kevin a Krauser.

Of course not, it's just a fool who wants to bother me **(Por supuesto que no, es solo un tonto que quiere molestarme) **– Respondió Krauser mientras Leia la canción.

I just warn you many people here are strange and not the exception **(acabo de descubrir que aquí hay muchas personas extrañas y el no es la excepción)** – Le respondió Kevin.

Mada mada dane – Fue lo ultimo que dijo Ryoma al cruzar la puerta.

* * *

Era medio día, algunos estudiantes podían irse a sus casa a descansar otros podían quedarse… la salida no era obligatoria, si los estudiantes querían quedarse el fin de semana dentro de la escuela estaba permitido. Los chicos se encontraban en el comedor.

Momo-sempai voy a buscar las bebidas ya vengo – Le dijo Ryoma a Momo que aun estaba sirviendo comida en su charola.

Esta bien Echizen no te tardes – Le respondió. Cuando Ryoma llego a la maquina expendedora había una fila para comprar y delante de el estaba Kentarou.

Echizen-kun ¿aun estas molesto por lo que paso esta mañana? – Le pregunto.

No debería, lo que tu digas simplemente me da igual – Le respondió secamente.

No deberías molestarte era un juego – Le dijo Kentarou con una sonrisa – Además es cierto que todos queremos la revancha pero no será ahora – Le dijo cuando llego su turno, inserto la moneda y pido una Ponta… para ser mas exactos la favorita de Ryoma. – Nos vemos Echizen-kun. – Se despidió y Ryoma lo ignoro cuando pidió su Ponta ya no había.

Oye tu – Grito Ryoma – Dame esa Ponta, es mía – volvió a gritar.

¿Esto? – Dijo señalando la lata – Yo no veo tu nombre por ningún lado – Se burlo y siguió su camino.

¡¡¡¡¡Dámela!!!!!!!! – Volvió a gritar esta vez corriendo para quitarle la Ponta de las manos – Yo me voy a tomar esa Ponta Kentarou. – Le dijo Ryoma, lanzándosele encima y tirando la Ponta al suelo.

Estuvieron un rato peleando por soltarse y ponerse de pie pero ninguno de los dos daba la oportunidad, Momo miraba todo desde la mesa donde iba a comer con Ryoma. Siguieron un rato así y Kin-chan a quien le parecía divertido también se lanzo sobre ellos 2, Momo se paro de la mesa y se fue. Al terminar la discusión ya Kevin se había tomado la Ponta y la había lanzado justo al lado de ellos. Ryoma se paro y se fue a sentar donde debía estar Momo para comer… cuando lo vio entrando con Kaidoh.

Momo-sempai ¿donde estabas? – Le pregunto mientras este se acercaba a la mesa.

Bueno, como tu estabas tan ocupado con esos 2 chicos yo dije vamos a hacer las paces con Kaidoh y lo invito a comer algo – Le dijo tomando su charola y tirándola a la basura.

¿Te vas? – Pregunto Ryoma sorprendido y enojado al mismo tiempo

Si nos vemos después, voy a comer con el – Le dijo Señalando a Kaidoh.

¡¡Ssshhh!!! No hables como si fuera una cita idiota – Le reclamo Kaidoh.

Ya quisieras tu que fuera una cita mamushi. – Le dijo Momo mientras salían del comedor.

¿Qué dijiste idiota? – Gritaba Kaidoh mientras salían del lugar.

Momo-sempai Patan – Hablo Ryoma para sus adentros. Con Odio.

* * *

En una habitación se encontraban Eiji y Oishi, este ultimo intentaba ayudar al Neko a escribir el poema para la clase de literatura.

¡¡¡No!!!!!!!!!! – Gritaba Eiji – Ya no quiero seguir con estos versos nya – Se quejaba el chico de cabellos Rojos.

Eiji si no quieres que la profesora la tome contra ti escribe el poema – Le decía Oishi mientras tiraba a la basura el décimo papel rayado por Eiji.

Pero es que nada de lo que me dices me gusta Oishi, ya se escribe tu uno y yo se lo entrego. – Decía Eiji mientras brincaba sobre la cama.

¡Eiji! No soy yo el que debe entregar otro poema – Le reclamo Oishi.

Deberías relajarte un poco Oishi, Tenemos todo el fin de semana para escribirlo – Le menciono el chico.

Si pero hoy en la tarde me voy a mi casa, no me voy a quedar aquí – Informo Oishi, quien solo esperaba terminar de ayudarlo para irse.

Aaaaa claro… bueno entonces buscare a alguien que me inspire – Dijo Eiji sentándose en el centro de la cama. – Oye Oishi – Dijo Eiji mientras de un salto se paraba en el suelo.- Ya se de que voy a escribir mi poema. – Termino de anunciar con una sonrisa.

¿Enserio Eiji, de que? – Pregunto para recibir un beso de parte del Neko que lo dejo muy sorprendió.

De los besos, te puedes ir no quiero que lo leas antes – Termino de hablar mientras lo sacaba del cuarto. Los dos se recostaron de la puerta (Oishi Fuera de la habitación y Eiji dentro) y al mismo tiempo se escucho entre susurros.

Eiji… - Por la parte de fuera y un – Oishi – con un suspiro por la parte de adentro.

* * *

En la piscina se encontraba Tezuka nadando, aproximadamente llevaba media hora dentro del agua. Cuando se preparaba para salir, busco su paño que había dejado junto a las escaleras, pero no se encontraba allí, busco por todos lados a ver donde lo había dejado pero tampoco lo vio, intento tomar sus lentes para ver mejor y buscar el paño pero tampoco los encontró. Entonces desde el fondo se escucho una risa.

No sabia que dependías tanto de tus lentes Mitsu – Dijo Fuji mientras salía de la oscuridad.

Fuji… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto sorprendido, pero sin demostrarlo.

Bueno… iba a dar una vuelta y a entrenar un rato, pero cuando me dirigía al gimnasio te vi lanzándote del trampolín así que me senté un rato y te mire nadar – Le respondió Fuji mientras le entregaba en paño.

Gracias – Le respondió.

Te ves muy bien sin los lentes Mitsu – hablo Fuji mientras se acercaba a el.

¿Tú vas a nadar un rato? – Pregunto ignorando lo que Fuji le había dicho.

No – Respondió entre risas – Solo estoy aquí para molestarte – Termino de decir mientras se alejaba un poco.

Me devuelves mis lentes por favor – Dijo Tezuka, aun con una voz fría.

Si eres capaz de quitármelos, te los devuelvo – Dijo Fuji mientras se alejaba de donde estaba Tezuka.

Tezuka miro a Fuji y en su rostro se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, se adentró en la piscina nuevamente y comenzó a nadar, Fuji se detuvo y se acerco a la piscina.

Creí que intentarías quitarme los lentes Mitsu – Le dijo mientras este se detenía cerca de el.

No dije que no lo iba a hacer – Tezuka tomo de las muñecas a Fuji y lo lanzo al Agua.

Eres un tramposo Mitsu, la idea era que me atraparas, - Se quejaba Fuji mientras se arreglaba el cabello mojado.

Bueno Suke te atrape, con trampas pero lo hice – Le dijo mientras le quitaba los lentes y los colocaba al borde de la piscina. En eso Tezuka comenzó a chapotear el agua con la intención de que le cayera a Fuji en la cara ¡Objetivo logrado! Así comenzó una guerra de agua entre los dos, parecían niños hasta que se calmaron y Tezuka acorralo a Fuji en el borde de la piscina quedando así frente a frente.

No sabia que Tezuka Kunimitsu supiera divertirse – Le dijo Fuji calmando su respiración.

¡Tengo mis momentos!... Dicen que hay tiempo para todo ¿no? – contesto Tezuka con una semi sonrisa.

Entonces tendré que disfrutar de tus pocos momentos de diversión – Dijo Fuji sonriendo mientras hundía a Tezuka.

Te toca – al salir a la superficie hundió a Fuji.

Puedes ser divertido de vez en cuando… es calido eso – Le comento Fuji mientras tosía un poco.

En los momentos de diversión las personas se ven obligadas a bajar la guardia. No me gusta bajar la guardia. – Dijo Tezuka serio, sin embargo su tono de voz no era frío como la mayoría de las veces.

Tienes Razón, pero para poder disfrutar mas es necesario bajar la guardia Tezuka – anuncio Fuji mientras se sumergía.

Bueno, pero no me gusta bajar la guardia igual. – Tezuka espero a que Fuji saliera de la inmersión para acercarse mas a el, Fuji no se lo esperaba, así que lo tomo por sorpresa. Estando a pocos centímetros para besarse llegan Yukimura y Bunta este ultimo lanzándose al agua escandalosamente.

Bunta, ten cuidado – grito Yukimura desde el fondo del pasillo que conducía a la piscina.- Disculpen ^^. Fuji cuanto tiempo.

Yukimura… nos vimos esta mañana n.ñ – Le respondió Fuji mientras salía del acorralamiento de Tezuka.

=3 Tienes razón, jiji. Bueno, Bunta… ¿donde estas? – Yukimura no veía a Bunta por ningún lado de la superficie, era imposible perder a alguien con su color de cabello, hasta que sintió un empujón. Yukimura cayo al agua desvalido y desprotegido, al caer grito pero luego no hubo movimiento departe de el en el agua.

¿Yukimura? Yukimura… Sanada… Yukimura… Fuji… Tezuka… Yukimura… ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Grito Bunta mientras le agarraba la pierna a Yukimura.

Hay que sacarlo – Tezuka tomo a Yukimura en brazos y lo saco del agua. Colocándolo primero en el piso para ver si reaccionaba. – Yukimura, ¿Estas bien?

Dale respiración boca a boca… Eso hacían en la serie de televisión – Grito Bunta.

n.ñ no es necesario Yukimura despertara – Hablo Fuji.

l.* (Yukimura abrió un ojo) - ¿Te asustaste Bunta Marui-kun? – pregunto Yukimura en el piso

Tal vez porque si algo te ocurre Sanada me matara y estoy seguro que mi chocolatito no me ayudara - Termino de decir Bunta.

Ah! Era eso… Sanada… ¡Claro! Sanada te mataría, por eso te preocupabas =) Estoy bien no me paso nada solo quería meterle susto a Bunta… con Sanada claro. – Yukimura se escuchaba un poco cabizbajo, eso debía ser por el impacto con el agua.

n.ñ vámonos Tezuka – Dijo Fuji mientras lo tomaba del brazo – Disfruten de la tarde y del sol – Concluyo con una sonrisa Fuji.

Espero que estén bien. No bajen la guardia. –Termino de decir Tezuka mientras tomaba sus lentes y su toalla para secarse.

* * *

En la habitación de Sengoku se encontraban el, Kajimoto y Saeki. Mientras Kajimoto escuchaba música de su ipod, Saeki y Sengoku hablaban.

Estoy muy aburrido – Saeki tenia cara de fastidio.

¿Quieres jugar? – Dijo Sengoku con una sonrisa maliciosa.

¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Saeki entusiasmado, cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse ahí viéndose las caras.

Vamos a jugar verdad o Reto ¿Te parece? – Pregunto Sengoku mirando con maldad a Kajimoto.

Demo… ¿nosotros tres? - Saeki estaba muy confuso, al principio indeciso pero luego se tranquilizo y con una sonrisa dijo – Si. Esta bien. Kajimoto – Saeki halo los audífonos de los oídos de este – Quítate esas porquerías. Vamos a jugar y ya no puedes decir no, así que calla.

Kajimoto ¿verdad o Reto? – Pregunto Sengoku.

¿Qué?, yo no… - No termino de hablar cuando Saeki ya tenia una mirada de odio profundamente hiriente puesta en el – Verdad.

¿Cuándo fue tu primera vez? – Cuestiono Sengoku esperando un "_Nunca he tenido eso"_.

Nunca he tenido eso. – Respondió Kajimoto al tiempo que desviaba la mirada hacia un lugar inexistente.

Muy bien. Ikuso Sengoku. ¿Verdad o Reto? – esta vez quien hablo fue Saeki.

Reto – Respondió Sengoku con una sonrisa muy amplia.

Veamos… besar a una de las chicas aquí no implica reto alguno para ti… así que… Métele la lengua en la boca a… Bunta Marui del Rikkaidai – dijo Saeki, suponiendo que no haría dicha cosa.

¿Tiene que ser a el? – Pregunto Sengoku.

¡Si!, si no quieres puedo llamar a Fuji para que me diga cual seria la mejor tortura para ti – respondió Saeki con una sonrisa maligna por primera vez dibujada en su rostro.

No dije que no lo haría, solo si podían cambiar al personaje – Dijo mientras salía de su habitación. En el cuarto de Yukimura tocaron la puerta y este abrió. – Hola Yukimura ¿me dejas meterle la lengua a Bunta? – Le pregunto sonriendo. Yukimura quien había abierto la puerta con una gran sonrisa endureció sus facciones inmediatamente al escuchar eso.

No – Yukimura estaba un poco ¿molesto?

No lo voy a besar ni a tocar ni a rozar, pero si no hago eso, Me penalizan porque estamos jugando verdad o reto y a Saeki se le ocurrió esa idea – Le dijo intentando que Yukimura no lo siguiera mirando mal.

… Bunta, es para ti – dijo Yukimura con sus facciones igual o peor de duras.

Bunta abre la boca y deja que te meta la lengua – Le dijo Sengoku mientras lo esperaba.

¿Qué????????????????????????? Estas como loco – Le dijo Bunta ocultándose.

No te voy a hacer nada pero me mataran entre Saeki y Fuji me mataran – Le dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Saeki. Bunta miro a Yukimura y luego dio un paso adelante, abrió su boca, Sengoku se acerco metió su lengua (Solo la punta) y se volteo a ver a Saeki. – ¡!!!Listo!!!!!!!!!! – Grito y se fueron.

Volvieron a la habitación y continuaron con su juego… Yukimura y Bunta habían ido tras ellos a ver que era lo que estaban haciendo y pudieron notar lo que estaban jugando.

Saeki ¿Verdad o reto? – Pregunto Sengoku.

Verdad. – contesto Saeki.

¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? – Pregunto Sengoku.

No, creo que el amor es algo que nadie ha podido explicar aun, además no he tenido tiempo. – Respondió. Sonrío frenéticamente y luego se tranquilizo.

n.ñ Bien _"ya veo porque es amigo de Fuji" _– Pensó Sengoku. – Kajimoto, ¿verdad o reto? – Pregunto, respondiéndose el mismo – Reto – Dijo mientras sonreía.

Yo no iba a decir eso, yo iba a decir Verdad.- Kajimoto se quejaba como un niño y a la vez hacia berrinches.

Lo siento, las verdades se acabaron para ti. Tiene que ser reto… o reto… Gomen – le decía Saeki.

Besa a Saeki – Le dijo Sengoku mientras se burlaba de el.

Estas loco, yo no haré eso. Lo siento. – dijo Kajimoto mientras se colocaba de pie para irse.

¡¡Te matare!!!!!!!! – grito Saeki como alma que lleva Fuji digo el diablo. Y Kajimoto por la impresión o tal vez por el susto tuvo que hacer lo que dijeron. Kajimoto se acerco a Saeki y lo beso. Al terminar hablo de nuevo Saeki. – Sengoku ¿verdad o reto?

¡¡¡Reto!!! – Volvió a decir Sengoku mientras sonreía.

Besa… besa… a Kajimoto. – AL terminar de decir esto Saeki volteo a ver a Kajimoto con sonrisa de demente. Sengoku se acerco a Kajimoto, lo miro y le sonrío para luego besarlo, al separarse miro a Saeki.

¿Verdad o Reto? – Pregunto.

Reto – puntualizo Saeki.

¡Entonces besa a Sengoku! – le dijo Kajimoto con un aura de mal humor.

OK – Saeki se acerco a Sengoku y lo beso. – Ya me aburrí, chao. – Dijo Saeki y se fue.

o.O

* * *

Yukimura y Bunta luego de ver salir a Saeki se fueron a caminar y se sentaron en un árbol que justo a su lado tenia flores.

Ellos son extraños ¿no? – comenzó a decir Yukimura mientras veía las flores.

Si lo son pero me pareció un tanto divertido ¿no crees? – Pregunto Bunta – Oye Mura ¿sabias que la luna es de queso? – Le pregunto Bunta nuevamente.

A mi me pareció que ellos simplemente tenían ganas de besarse y el juego fue solo un farol. Mi mama dice que la luna es de jamón. – Yukimura miro a Bunta, con su tan típica cara de niño ingenuo e indefenso.

¿Mura tu crees que en el fondo todos sean como nosotros? – Pregunto Bunta mientras volteaba a verlo, cuando lo miro pudo notar como la luna se reflejaba en su rostro. – No es tan literal tu apodo. – Le dijo mientras sonreía e inflaba en forma de bomba su goma de mascar.

Tal vez sea una patología o un efecto secundario de vivir tanto tiempo compartiendo con hombres. ¿A que te refieres con eso de mi apodo Bunta? – Yukimura estaba confuso, pero por alguna u otra razón no podía dejar de mirar a Bunta.

Tu eres el hijo de Dios… o un semi Dios y en la antigua Grecia los dioses también eran conocidos por su belleza… mira a Ahtena – Dijo Bunta mientras le sonreía.

¿Ahtena? Ahtena es mi tía… Comprendo lo que dices. Pero no soy tan bello como Ahtena, creo. – Yukimura se acerco a Bunta un poquito para tenerlo más cerca y comenzó a observar la luna.

¿Te gusta la luna? – Pregunto Bunta - ¿Sabes que el otro día soñé con Marte? Pero no tu madrina, me refiero al planeta – le comento Bunta mientras mascaba de su chicle.

Si, me gusta. Yo también soñé que hoy era martes. – le comento mientras sonreía por lo bajo.

Eres un tonto Yukimura-kun – Le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y le golpeaba la frente con suavidad.

¡Ah! Ya veo – Yukimura se coloco de pie y se acerco mucho a Bunta para luego decirle – Tonto, que hace locuras como esta – Yukimura beso a Bunta, con ternura. Los dos chicos se quedaron un rato besándose bajo las estrellas y la luz de la luna. Y cuando el beso termino se miraron.

Mura… - Bunta rompió el hielo – Es hora de tu medicina – Le informo sonriendo mientras una alarma sonaba.

Gracias… por acordarme. Debo… irme… nos vemos mañana Bunta. – Yukimura se despidió, y un tanto indeciso se dio la vuelta para despedirse de nuevo con la mano e irse.


	7. Abriendo Corazones

**El fin de semana es para descansar jajajajaja… la historia volverá a comenzar desde el lunes.**

**No me regañen el fin de semana yo duermo mas que de costumbre y tampoco tenia muchas ideas.**

**Nunca he entendido eso de los juegos de palabras hago mi intento si son muy malos no me lo digan por favor =(**

**Abriendo Corazones.**

El lunes por la mañana los estudiantes se encontraban durmiendo… luego de tener una conversación con los padres decidieron que los lunes las clases comenzaran a las 9 o 10 de la mañana ya que los chicos llegaban muy cansados (ojala eso se pudiera hacer *.*) en el cafetín no se encontraba nadie ya que la mayoría de los estudiantes seguía durmiendo (Hora 7:30) Krauser estaba sentado tomando el desayuno y escuchando una canción en su ipod, como el comedor se encontraba solo no debía importarle el cantar en voz alta así que lo estaba haciendo. Luego de terminar su desayuno se quedo allí sentado cantando una y otra vez el contenido de una hoja.

¿Esa es la canción que te dio aquel chico? – Pregunto Kevin

Si – Respondió fríamente.

Y llevas toda la mañana ensayándola – Afirmo Kevin, quien tenia suficiente tiempo ahí para saberlo.

Claro que no – Le respondió Krauser.

Es que no lo pregunte… te veo cantar desde hace como 10 min. aquí escuchándote – Volvía a hablar Kevin.

Si voy a cantar en eso, debo hacerlo bien – Le dijo Krauser con un poco de rabia.

¿Y porque vas a cantar? – Le pregunto Kevin – Si no te gusta no debes hacerlo además creí que no querías cantar algo y menos que te lo haya dado el ¿no? – Pregunto Kevin quien estaba seguro que Krauser quería cantar.

Bueno eso ya no importa igual cantar no va a ser tan malo – Le dijo Krauser mientras se ponía de pie para salir.

No será… ¿que te gusto la canción? – Le pregunto Kevin

Puede ser… lo único que se es que el no la escribió, y si no fue el puedo cantarla – Le respondió Krauser un poco molesto.

Esta bien, si tú lo dices, nos vemos – Se despidió Kevin, tomando camino para el gimnasio.

* * *

En la habitación, Zaizen se había despertado, se levanto de su cama y se sentó sobre la cama de Kenya, cuando noto que se comenzó a despertar.

Bueno días sempai – Le dijo Zaizen en forma de burla.

¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? – Pregunto Kenya mientras abría un ojo.

Bueno se supone deba ir a clases, pero no quiero, me desperté porque hacia frío y te vi dormir ¿algún problema? – Pregunto Zaizen y Kenya puedo notar un tono molesto.

¿Por qué me odias? – Le pregunto Kenya mientras se quitaba las sabanas.

No te odio Oshitari-sempai – Le respondió Zaizen mientras volteaba su rostro.

A veces creo que me odias, por la forma tan seca en que me hablas no se – Dijo Kenya.

Sempai… ¿alguna ves hablo con Hitouji-sempai del porque era así? – Pregunto Zaizen, Kenya no entendía a que venia esa pregunta.

¿A que te refieres? – Pregunto Kenya confundido

Bueno porque el tenia algo con Koharu-sempai. – Respondió Zaizen.

Ellos dos tenían muchos problemas, ni siquiera estoy seguro que eso fuera legal, o que tuvieran algo de verdad. – Dijo Kenya mientras pensaba.

Hitouji-sempai una vez me dijo que siempre debía experimentar cosas nuevas y disfrutar de su edad – Dijo Zaizen, mientras volvía a mirarlo.

Yuuji es un chico muy liberal… por así decirlo… o por llamarlo de algún modo… - Kenya fue interrumpido por Zaizen.

¿Nunca has pensado que no es por liberar si no por saber que es lo que más te gusta? – Pregunto Zaizen.

No te estoy siguiendo Zaizen – Le dijo Kenya cuando de un momento a otro Zaizen cayo sobre el dándole un beso, que así como llego fue separado por Kenya - ¿Qué te ocurre? – pregunto un tanto molesto.

Nuevas experiencias – Dijo Zaizen mientras salía de la habitación.

* * *

A las 9 ya todos comenzaban a llegar a los salones… todo iba transcurriendo con normalidad. En el salón de 6to año Kippei se encontraba hablando con Chitose quien miraba a cada rato al lugar donde se encontraban sus amigos del shitenhouji.

¿Por qué no vas con ellos? – Pregunto Kippei.

Paso mucho tiempo con ellos ¿no? Y tú eres mi mejor amigo Kippei de vez en cuando debemos hablar – Decía Chitose mientras volteaba a verlo.

Bueno podríamos hablar de esa persona – Dijo mientras lo señalaba.

De el… ¿Por qué de el?? – Pregunto Chitose volteando su rostro hacia la ventana.

Puedo notar como lo miras ¿desde cuando te gusta? – Pregunto – Bueno la pregunta es ¿desde cuando te gustan los chicos? – Pregunto con un tono de burla pero sin perder la seriedad que tanto lo caracterizaba.

No… no estoy muy seguro de ello… la verdad no estoy seguro de que me guste, es solo amistad… como contigo – Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras caminaba a su asiento.

¿Qué te ocurre? – Pregunto Kippei.

15 segundos – Respondió Chitose y transcurrido aquel tiempo entro la profesora.

* * *

A las 12 los chicos se dirigían para almorzar y obviamente sentarse con sus respectivos grupos. Después de tanto tiempo comiendo por separados Ann fue a comer a la mesa donde se encontraban su hermano y sus amigos, y Sakuno también estaba con ella.

¿Cómo te va en clases? – Pregunto Kippei

Bien, intentando que Kamio-kun no discuta con nadie – Respondió Ann sonriendo.

No discuto con nadie Tachibana-san solo que no puedo soportar el descaro de algunas personas – Respondió Kamio.

Suele quejarse con el simple hecho de ver entrando a Kirihara, debería aceptar que estamos juntos en este lugar y que ya no puede hacer, el tenis es algo que hemos tenido que dejar como parte de nuestro pasado… aun no entiendo el propósito de haber venido a esta escuela se suponía que el tenis era nuestra pasión y sin embargo lo hemos dejado de un lado por venir a estudiar a una escuela que nos ofreció tener un mejor futuro – Comenzó a hablar Ibu, quien de un momento a otro se quedo en silencio para poder comer. Sakuno miraba todo mientras sonreía y volteaba a ver la mesa donde se encontraban las otras chicas…

"_no se quienes son mas extraños_" – Pensó Sakuno mientras las miraba a ellas y miraba a Ibu.

¿Por qué me ves de esa forma tan extraña? – Pregunto Ibu

Disculpa, no… yo… no… - Sakuno no podía emitir ni una palabra.

Las personas suelen verme de esa manera… no me gusta cuando me ven así… – Se comenzó a quejar Ibu.

No le hagas mucho caso Sakuno – Le dijo Ann mientras se volteaba para seguir hablando con su hermano.

* * *

En la mesa del Rikkai todos o en su mayoría se encontraban comiendo, Yukimura junto a Sanada y al otro lado Bunta con quien hablaba de una clase que tuvieron esa mañana. Niou estaba sentado junto a Yagyuu quien de un día para otro había vuelto a andar con ellos. Y junto a Niou estaba Jackal al que Sanada había llevado esa tarde para que comieran juntos. O más bien para que se quedara junto a Bunta y no estuviera tanto con Yukimura.

Yanagi-sempai, el otro día no terminamos de hablar – Le dijo Kirihara mientras se comía la tercera ración de torta.

Akaya, esa conversación fue terminada, no tenemos nada de que hablar – Le respondió Yanagi mientras se ponía de pie.

Yanagi-sempai no te vayas – Le grito Kirihara mientras este salía del comedor, se paro de la silla para salir detrás de el cuando sanada le toma la mano.

¿A dónde crees que vas? – Le pregunto con tono molesto.

A hablar con Yanagi-sempai – Le respondió Kirihara quien intentaba hacer que Sanada lo soltara.

No haz terminado de comer Kirihara – Le dijo Sanada mostrándole el plato que estaba lleno de verduras.

Pero eso no me gusta… ya lo termine – Le dijo Kirihara, Sanada lo mira con su típica cara y lo sentó en la silla otra vez.

Sanada déjalo… si no quiere comer que no lo haga – Le dijo Yukimura mientras intentaba calmarlo.

No se supone quiere ser mas fuerte que los demás si no come no podrá serlo – Dijo Sanada mientras volteaba a ver a Kirihara.

Seré el mas fuerte… pero no quiero ser Popeye – Le respondió, intentado comerse los vegetales y las verduras que había dejado.

Cometes los míos También pelo de alga - Se comenzó a burlar Niou. Kirihara se comió todo y se fue a buscar a Yanagi pero no lo encontró y entonces cuando llego a su cuarto se lanzo en la cama y abrazo a su pingüino con muchas fuerzas para luego quedarse dormido.

* * *

En una mesa se encontraban varios jugadores de diferentes equipos sentados juntos, el Rokkaku, junto a Kajimoto del Jyosen Shounan, a Sengoku del Yamabuki y los dos estudiantes del St Rudolph Mizuki y Yuuta.

¿No es extraño que ahora Saeki quiera estar con ellos? – Le pregunto Kurobane a Amane.

Ahora Saeki da Hora pufs – Fue lo único que dijo Amane, para recibir un golpe de parte de Kurobane.

Creo que iré a descansar un rato. – Dijo Kentarou mientras se preparaba para irse a su habitación. Yuuta también imito a Kentarou y se fue de aquel lugar. Mizuki por su parte se quedo comiendo.

¿Quieres comer cereal Kajimoto? – Le pregunto Sengoku

Aquí no venden cereal y menos en la hora del almuerzo – Le respondió Kajimoto.

¿Tú quieres Saeki? – Volvió a preguntar.

Si esta bien – Respondió Saeki sonriendo.

Voy a prepararlo… ¿vas a comer o no Kajimoto? – Se volvió a dirigir a el mientras se ponía de pie.

Si esta bien. – Le contesto Kajimoto. Unos minutos después volvió Sengoku con tres platos de cereal.

Aquí esta – se los entrego con una sonrisa.

Gracias – Le respondió Kajimoto con una sonrisa.

Wow desde que estamos aquí no te había visto sonreír jajaja voy a tener que traerte mas cereal. – Le dijo Sengoku y Saeki comenzó a reír.

¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? – Pregunto Saeki.

Hoy es un día especial ¿sabes como lo llamare? – Le pregunto Sengoku a Saeki quien miraba como Kajimoto sonreía mientras se comía su cereal.

¿Como se llamara? – Pregunto mientras volteaba a ver a Sengoku.

El día del Kajimoto feliz – Le respondió Sengoku mientras el comenzaba a comer de su cereal.

Amane y Kurobane se quedaron viendo para luego irse de allí porque sentían que estaba sobrando, Mizuki por su parte se había quedado analizando todo lo que ocurría y se pudo dar cuenta de una mirada que iba de Kajimoto hacia Sengoku. En ese momento llego Fuji del lugar donde se encontraba y se llevo a Saeki.

* * *

Kentarou iba caminado hacia las habitaciones cuando escucho unos gritos y fue a ver que era.

¿Por qué me fui con mamushi?? – Gritaba Momo. – Tú estabas muy ocupado con tus amiguitos ¿no??? – Le reclamo Momo.

El me había quitado mi Ponta y no podía comer si no la tenia – Le respondió Ryoma.

Si pero te estuve esperando y no me iba a quedar sin comer solo porque tu tenias encima a esos 2 – Le dijo Momo aun molesto.

Momo-sempai eres un Patan – Le grito Ryoma.

Echizen, ¿Porque estamos discutiendo? – Pregunto Momo mas calmado.

Porque el viernes me dejaste por irte con Kaidoh – Le respondió un Ryoma un tanto indignado.

Exacto eso no es algo… Echizen, ¿tu estas celoso? – Pregunto Momo con una gran sonrisa.

Momo-sempai eres un Patan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Le grito Ryoma a todo pulmón. Ryoma se dio media vuelta para irse pero Momo lo tomo por el brazo.

No te molestes Echizen – Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba. – Vamos te invito a comer algo ¿quieres? – Le pregunto Momo a Ryoma pero este no le decía nada. Después de un momento Ryoma se separo de el y comenzó a caminar.

Vamos quiero un helado – Le dijo Ryoma. Kentarou había mirado toda la escena y después se fue de allí riéndose solo.

* * *

Fuji se había ido con Saeki a los jardines ya que necesitaban hablar.

¿Qué ocurre Fuji? – Pregunto Saeki.

Acabo de notarlo – Le dijo Fuji dándole la espalda – Acabo de notar que te gusta Sengoku – Termino de decir.

Fuji… - Saeki se había quedado sin habla – Fuji, bueno no se tal vez si me gusta. ¡¡Claro que no!!!... ¿Estas volviéndote loco? – Se contradijo Saeki.

Ya me dijiste que si – Dijo con una sonrisa Fuji – Y ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Pregunto.

¿Qué voy a hacer de que? – Saeki estaba anonadado. ¿Acaso tenia que hacer algo? – Yo no tengo que hacer nada. – dijo finalmente.

Bueno si el te gusta, tu tienes que decírselo ¿no? Para que sean novios – Termino de decir Fuji para mirar a Saeki - ¿Quieres que te ayude? – Le pregunto.

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE????????????????????? – grito Saeki, un grito que escucho todo el mundo. - ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Estas loco!!!!!!!! ¿¿¿Qué te dio???? Yo no… me… no Fuji… - Estaba nervioso y sorprendido y Fuji lo noto.

No, nada que ver no estoy loco, es solo que el te gusta y tu deberías decírselo ¿no? ¿O tú quieres que sea el que se te declare? – Volvió a preguntar Fuji.

De amigos estamos bien Fuji. – Respondió Saeki más tranquilo.

Bueno pero después no vengas llorando a mi cuando Sengoku tenga un novio… porque lo matare sin remordimiento – Le comento Fuji a Saeki mientras se iba.

* * *

Yukimura, después de comer se dirigió a su habitación para tomarse su medicamento, informándole a Bunta que lo esperara un rato. Inmediatamente Sanada lo siguió hasta el cuarto.

Yukimura, ¿Qué te pasa? – Sanada pregunto después de entrar a la habitación.

Nada Sanada, me siento bien, es solo que no puedo dejar de tomarme mis medicinas… ¿Si te acuerdas? – le dijo Yukimura con una sonrisa.

No se me olvida. Pero pensé que a ti si se te había olvidado… - Sanada no termino de hablar.

¿Olvidarme de que Sanada? – Yukimura había notado la mirada de Sanada, tal vez de reproche, mezclado con tristeza y un poco de rabia. Todo eso lo había visto en esa seca mirada de Sanada. La primera que le dirigía a el.

Pensé que te habías olvidado de mi…- Esto ultimo Sanada lo dijo bajando la mirada.

l.l Claro que no Sanada, nunca lo haría… Tú eres mi mejor amigo. Desde pequeños. ¿Cómo podría olvidarme de eso? – Yukimura estaba triste ante aquella confesión. Si, era cierto que desde hace un tiempo lo había abandonado, pero Sanada no era dependiente de Yukimura.

Es… que como ahora andas con Marui… - Sanada seguía triste. Yukimura lo conocía y de eso se había dado cuenta.

Sanada… - Yukimura se acerco a Sanada y le dio un abrazo… uno muy fuerte. Para luego decirle. – Yo siempre estaré para ti Sanada. No te me pongas triste ¿si? – y rodeo a Sanada en sus brazos.

No estoy triste – le refunfuño Sanada al tiempo que cambiaba su expresión de tristeza a la de siempre – Estaba enojado.

Si claro (irónico), como digas – le dijo Seiichi al tiempo que le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa.

* * *

Taka-san se encontraba en un árbol, comiendo sushi. A lo que llega una presencia maligna…disculpen… llego alguien y se sentó a su lado.

¿No te cansas de comer esas porquerías? – pregunto a los golpes Akutsu

Akut…su – Taka-san estaba sorprendido al ver a ese sujeto ahí.

¿Ahora eres tartamudo? – de nuevo Akutsu hablando a los golpes.

No… ^^ Estoy bien. Es que se me hace un poco extraño verte aquí. Nunca entras a clases. – comento Kawamura con una sonrisa.

Odio las clases… pero más te odio a ti… No mentira =) – Akutsu, le devolvió la sonrisa a Kawamura.

o.O (tic en el ojo) ¿Akutsu estas bien? – No era normal recibir una sonrisa de parte de Akutsu.

Si, idiota – A Akutsu le duro la sonrisa muy poco ante este comentario.

Disculpa… ¡hey! ¿Dónde has estado? – cambio de tema rápidamente.

En la calle como siempre… por allá, por acá… - comento Akutsu mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de la nuca para recostarse del tronco del árbol. En eso se torno un silencio profundo.

Kawamura – Akutsu interrumpió el silencio.

¿Eh? – Taka-san se volteo a mirar a Akutsu para esperar a que el le dijera algo, pero se sorprendió al ver que Akutsu se acercaba a el para darle un beso. ¿Tosco? No, no fue un beso tosco. Fue un beso muy bonito desde el punto de vista de Taka-san.

* * *

Había anochecido y los chicos estaban durmiendo eran las 11:30, el día se había ido muy rápido, mas de lo usual y a los chicos en su mayoría no les había dado tiempo de nada con respecto a las tareas sobre todo si debían llevarlas al día siguiente como Kenya y su poema nuevamente. Shiraishi se encontraba acostado y en la cama de al lado Kin-chan dormía, en un momento Shiraishi se paro para buscar un vaso de agua y salio… allí se encontró con Chitose.

Hola ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Shiraishi.

No podía conciliar el sueño. – Dijo el pináculo con una sonrisa.

¿Esta haciendo frío aquí no? – Shiraishi salio del comedor seguido por Chitose… - ¿vamos a la habitación? Aquí hace frío – Obviamente Shiraishi tenia frío porque llevaba unos shorts negros y una camiseta blanca, estaba un poco despeinado y en su brazo derecho tenia una de las muñequeras con las que practicaba tenis.

¿Por qué llevas una muñequera cuando duermes? – pregunto anonadado Chitose. – Yo no tenía frío allá. Estaba fresco, en mi habitación hace mucho calor.

Claro que no tenias frío porque tu llevas un mono*(1) – Shiraishi lo miro con cara de sueño y siguió el camino al cuarto – Llevo la muñequera para nunca olvidar el tenis, lo que es para mi, y todos los partidos que tuvimos como equipo. Ya no la uso, así que no esta sudada – Termino de decir con una sonrisa y entrando a su habitación. – Entra – Le dijo a Chitose.

Mmm… Ya veo. Si tienes sueño ¿Por qué no te acuestas a dormir? – Chitose entro, se dirigió hacia la cama de Kin-chan y sonrió al verlo durmiendo placenteramente. - ¿No crees que podría despertarse si hablamos mucho?- pregunto Chitose para asegurarse que el chico de cabellos rojizos no despertara de su sueño profundo.

No, su sueño realmente es profundo creo… Ne ¿quieres quedarte? – Le pregunto Shiraishi mientras se sentaba en la cama.

¿Quieres que duerma con Kin-chan para que me golpee? Lo veo… me golpeara. – le decía Chitose con una risa extraña, algo así como…_ "No gracias prefiero morir de calor en el infierno de mi habitación"._

Te puedes quedar en mi cama, Kin-chan no te daría espacio – Le dijo Shiraishi sonriendo. – Ven – Le dijo señalando el espacio que le había dejado.

O...Okey… - Shiraishi parecía el diablo _"Ven Chitose, únete al infierno con nosotros…" _Chitose sacudió la cabeza como si algo bizarro hubiese pasado por su cabeza.

¿Estas bien? – Le pregunto Shiraishi.

Si ^^ Estoy bien. – Chitose se sentó en el espacio vacío de la cama. – Oye Shiraishi… - dijo Chitose.

Dime – respondió Shiraishi mientras se arreglaba para dormir y cerraba los ojos.

¿Tu quieres mucho a Kin-chan verdad? – pregunto Chitose acostándose y mirando hacia el techo.

Si, el es un ¿bebe? Creo… aunque a veces creo que es un caníbal – Dijo Shiraishi en tono de burla.

Ja! Si eso lo creo yo también. – Al terminar de decir esto Chitose se levanto y se acerco a Shiraishi que todavía no abría los ojos y lo beso. Shiraishi sintió aquel beso y aunque si primera impresión fue abrir los ojos no quiso y le respondió aquel beso. Luego de un momento.

Chitose… Omae… me besaste… - Fue lo único que pudo decir Shiraishi.

Gomen… Se que no debí… es… solo… que… - Shiraishi no lo dejo hablar.

Esta todo bien Chitose – Le dijo Shiraishi con una sonrisa – Vamos a dormir ¿si? – Le pregunto mientras lo abrazaba.

Okey. – Chitose le dio un beso en la frente y cerro sus ojitos para así los dos caer en el profundo sueño.

**Aclaraciones**

***(1) Mono: Es un pantalón largo de algodón que se usa para dormir ^^ Lo aviso porque no se como le dirán en otros países. Aquí es mono jijiji**


	8. Dia Fatidico

**Día Fatídico.**

A la mañana siguiente los chicos se encontraban en clases, nuevamente la clase de literatura, Kenya y Eiji debían leer su nuevo poema, ya que la profesora había quedado en un gran shock después de las barbaridades que esos dos chicos habían dicho. El primero en leer fue Eiji.

Muy bien ¡Nya! – Comenzó Eiji a Leer su poema. - Dicen que un beso robado es un beso descarado, beso sensual inesperado que, siendo franco ¡me ha gustado! Un beso de mi boca tú has robado un beso sin permiso tú me has dado un beso sin querer he consentido beso que al gustarme ¡he permitido! Si un beso diario me robaras de emoción me quedaría tranquilo por sentir tus labios rojos, día a día, a Dios yo rogaría, beso descarado, inesperado beso diario, anhelado beso sensual y además robado beso que yo espero ¡porque me ha gustado!

Eso esta mucho mejor Kikumaru – Le dijo la profesora mientras volteaba a ver a Kenya quien ya se colocaba de pie para leer el suyo.

Profesora… El día de tu llegada será el día que no te veré, Será el día sin sentidos de mis días, Será el día en que los ríos dejen de correr, Será el día en que las flores que me cubrirán, No tendrán olor. El día de tu llegada comenzaré un largo sueño, O quizás despierte del sueño en el que estoy.  
Jamás te conoceré, cuando tu llegues yo ya no estaré, Habré partido a una nueva vida y de ti me olvidaré. El día de tu llegada todo será oscuridad, mis días se acabarán Y mi sangre se secará, los días no vividos jamás llegarán  
Y los rostros de mis queridos húmedos estarán... – Concluyo Kenya mientras tomaba asiento.

Esta mucho mejor Oshitari, me alegra que todos hayan entendido la importancia de la poesía… - La profesora fue interrumpida por el sonido de los parlantes donde el director informaba que a las 9 de la mañana tendrían una reunión en el auditorio de la escuela. La profesora salio del salón ya que el director también había dicho que debían reunirse temprano para hablar sobre la reunión antes de notificárselo a los alumnos. Por lo que esa mañana no tendrían clases hasta después de la reunión.

No creo que sea una buena noticia – Comenzó a decir Shishido.

La última vez que el director anuncio algo, dijo que tendríamos un acto escolar donde debíamos cantar – Hablo Gakuto mientras se acercaba al asiento de Yushi.

Tal vez nos informe la fecha del acto – Notifico Oshitari.

Es verdad, se supone que nosotros deberíamos saber cuando es para ensayar y no han dicho nada – Comento Jiroh mientras se ponía de pie, y se dirigía al asiento de Atobe para sentarse sobre la mesa de este.

Jiroh bájate de ahí – Le dijo Atobe. Este hacia caso omiso a las palabras del chico de cabellos grises y comenzaba a estirarse. – Tezuka espero que no pierdas el tiempo cantando en el festival porque después de oírme cantar a mí el público ignorara al resto de las personas.

Será porque los dejaste sordos, en el intento de cantar – Le respondió Sanada.

Estoy hablando con Tezuka, amigo, así que no te metas en conversaciones ajenas. – Le respondió Atobe a Sanada.

Entonces tendremos que dejarte para el final Atobe – Fue lo único que respondió Tezuka mientras se giraba para seguir leyendo su libro.

Atobe, deberías dejar de provocar a Tezuka – Le reclamo Oshitari mientras se paraba junto a el.

Los chicos siguieron conversando en el salón, ya que no les permitían salir de este, Bunta se dirigió hacia la ventana para mirar como los niños de 1ro jugaban Tenis en una cancha de soccer. En ese momento Jackal se acerco a donde el estaba.

¿Qué te ocurre Marui? – Le pregunto.

Miro, como ellos juegan e intentan aprender de un deporte que a nosotros nos quitaron – Le respondió con un tono de melancolía.

Solo nos queda este año Marui, no te preocupes, cuando terminemos podremos volver a jugar tenis – Le dijo Jackal intentando calmarlo.

Pero no será lo mismo Chocolate, se supone que la escuela debía ser la mejor de las épocas sin embargo solo lo fue hasta el 3er cuando estábamos en Rikkai… - Decía Bunta con un hilo de voz – Luego de la graduación, nos separamos casi todos y tiempo después nos ofrecieron una beca en una preparatoria donde se supone nos prepararían para el futuro quitándonos todo lo importante – Concluyo Bunta.

Marui, Cuando las personas amamos algo, como nosotros amamos el tenis, por mas años que pasemos lejos de este nunca lo olvidaremos y cuando lo retomemos lo haremos con mas fuerzas – Termino de decirle Jackal mientras lo tomaba por los hombros y lo giraba para ver su rostro.

Chocolatito… - Bunta estaba un poco sonrojado. En ese momento Yukimura se acerco a donde se encontraban, seguido por Sanada.

¿Qué miran? – Pregunto mientras veía como los chicos jugaban tenis. – Mira Sanada, están jugando tenis ¿Quieren bajar a jugar? – Pregunto Yukimura mientras se volteaba para verlos a todos.

No podemos salir de aquí… - Sanada hablaba pero fue interrumpido por Bunta.

Si, vamos – Dijo efusivamente – Así tal vez podamos ayudarlos con su juego, vamos Mura, vamos. - Le dijo Bunta mientras tomaba la mano de Yukimura, al notar ese toque entre ellos, Sanada le tomo la mano a Yukimura y lo atrajo hacia si.

Sa… Sanada… - Dijo Yukimura al mirar como Bunta intentaba moverse y no podía.

No puedes bajar a jugar con ellos Yukimura por mas que quieras – Sanada le regalo un sonrisa imperceptible para los demás, pero no para Yukimura que estaba cerca de el.

Será en otro momento Bunta – Le dijo Yukimura con una sonrisa.

No te preocupes – Le respondió Bunta aun sin soltar la mano de Yukimura.

Puedes soltarlo – Le dijo Sanada a Bunta, con su típica cara de odio, este le soltó la mano y camino hacia su lugar.

* * *

Los chicos se encontraban en el auditorio, aguardando la llegada del director, para recibir la no tan grata noticia del día. A las 9:30 el director se adentro y tomo el micrófono para hablar y que todos lo escucharan.

Como ya todos sabrán, la semana pasada anuncie que tendríamos un acto escolar, abierto al publico, hoy les informo que la fecha de dicho acto se a adelantado, ya que para la fecha que estaba pospuesto, ha surgido un contratiempo al que ustedes adoraran – El director seguía hablando, para ser mas sinceros dándole vueltas al asunto, para no terminar de decir cuando seria el susodicho acto.

A veces creo que el director, es un ladrón estafador – Comentaba Kaidoh.

No lo creas Kaidoh, las estadísticas dicen que es un estafador el 99.9% - Le comento Inui.

¿Y el 0.1% restante? – Pregunto Eiji mientras se quitaba los audífonos.

Un payaso – Respondió Inui secamente.

Oye Eiji. Las chocolates se escuchan hasta la otra esquina del auditorio – Le dijo Fuji mientras llegaba hasta donde se encontraban.

Fuji-ko, sabes que le dije a Oishi que cantáramos una canción de las chocolates y me dijo que no - Le comento Eiji mientras dejaba a Inui y Kaidoh solos.

Tezuka tu cantaras con Fuji-ko una canción de las chocolates – No era una pregunta era una afirmación, así que Tezuka volteo a mirarlo.

Yo no conozco ninguna canción de ellas, disculpa Kikumaru, el director anunciara algo – Le respondió Tezuka volteando a mirar hacia la tarima.

No le hagas mucho caso Eiji, parece que esta de mal humor hoy – Le comento Fuji mientras se reía.

Nya… a mi me parece que siempre esta igual – Dijo Eiji entre susurros para que Tezuka no lo pudiera escuchar.

El acto escolar se llevara a cabo este miércoles, todo el día será para la presentación que los estudiantes darán sobre esta tarima. – Anuncio el director y los estudiantes comenzaban a quejarse. – Para que el viernes puedan arreglar sus cosas o ir a sus respectivas casas para arreglarse ya que el domingo nos iremos a un club playero a pasar una semana completa. – Concluyo el director, ya las conversaciones que se podían escuchar no eran de quejas, mas bien eran de emoción por ir a la playa una semana completa, sin el rector detrás de ellos, muchos lo apoyaban… pero personas como Sanada, Tezuka, Kippei, entre otros se negaban rotundamente a ese viaje.

* * *

En el periodo libre, Shishido estaba en el cafetín comprando algo de comer, cuando vio que estaban vendiendo unas galletas… a decir verdad las galletas favoritas de Choutarou, así que compro unas cuantas y se dirigió al edificio de las aulas, normalmente subía rápido para que las chicas que estudiaban años atrás no lo saludaran y le preguntara _"¿Qué tal tu día Shishido-sempai_?" detestaba la sola idea de tener que escucharlas ya que eran muy escandalosas. Se quedo en el segundo piso, dudando si ir o subir directo a su salón, sin embargo pudo más la maldad que la realidad. Shishido Caminaba por los pasillos, llevaba su uniforme puesto, no correctamente, pero si lo llevaba, su camisa blanca, la corbata sin nudo y si pantalón negro, La camisa la llevaba por fuera y sobre su cabeza su típica gorra azul, cada que caminada y pasaba por algún salón las chicas salían a verlo, pero el seguía con paso firme y mirada seria. Llego al salón C-5 y corrió la puerta, allí solo estaban los estudiantes, ya que como había mencionado estaban en el periodo libre.

¡Buenos días! – Gritaron las chicas de aquel salón… o en su mayoría lo hicieron. Shishido solo entro sin saludar y se sentó al lado de Ootori.

Hola Choutarou! –Saludo mientras tomaba asiento.

O.o… Shishido-san ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto un tanto confundido.

Estaba en el comedor, y compre algo que me provocó – Dijo Shishido mientras se llevaba la galleta a la boca.

Shishido-san… yo… - Ootori no dejaba de mirar la galleta, si era su favorita y Shishido se la comía frente a el, sin darle ni una migaja.

¿Qué ocurre Choutarou? – Decía Shishido con una gran sonrisa, Shishido se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar para salir de aquel salón.

Shishido-san – Grito Ootori – Regálame una galletita por favor – Le dijo Ootori en un susurro, estaba un poco apenado por el grito que acababa de pegar, sin embargo Shishido salio del salón y Ootori salio tras el. – Shishido-san por favor, dame una galleta.

Esta bien Choutarou – Shishido tomo la mano de Choutarou y le dio tres paquetitos de galletas y se fue. – No te los vayas a comer todos – Dijo mientras se alejaba.

¡Galletitas!!! :3 – Decía Ootori mientras volvía a entrar al salón.

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo Gakuto no fue al comedor, pues estaba en su cuarto porque tenía que hacer un trabajo… (No escolar) que al parecer era muy importante para su familia, Yushi quien estaba en el comedor no se quiso quedar, y decidió ir a la habitación para descansar un rato ya que toda la mañana las chicas lo buscaban para preguntarle si iría al club o paseo escolar… En la habitación.

Gakuto. ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto el Tensai del Hyotei.

Estoy… buscando… una carrera – Respondió Gakuto un tanto desanimado.

¿Y eso por que? – Volvió a preguntar.

Mis padres quieren que les diga que carrera quiero estudiar, porque ellos quieren buscar la universidad – Respondió Gakuto aun mas desanimado.

¿Ah? – Oshitari no podía creer eso – Tus padres quieren… Oye Gakuto no es por nada pero yo no te veo estudiando una carrera universitaria – Le dijo Oshitari.

Lo se y yo se los dije… pero la ultima vez que hable con ellos me dijeron, _"espero que para el día del acto tengas elegida una carrera o si no seremos nosotros quienes la elijan"._ – Le dijo Gakuto intentando imitar la voz de su padre.

¿Por qué no eliges medicina Gakuto? – Le pregunto Yushi.

¿¿¿¿¿Qué???? ¿Estas loco Yushi? – Gakuto casi pega un grito en el cielo. – La medicina es una carrera muy difícil y extensa – Se quejo el peli-cereza.

Yo te ayudaría… solo por estar mas tiempo contigo, yo estudiaría por los dos Gakuto – Le respondió mientras se iba acercando a el. Gakuto noto la cercanía y se comenzó a sonrojar, evidenciando lo que ya Yushi suponía, Gakuto sentía lo mismo.

Yushi… - Oshitari no lo dejo terminar de hablar.

Gakuto no hables, solo siente lo que desde hace tiempo hemos querido, y por miedo a no estar seguros, no nos atrevimos a decir antes – Al terminar esas palabras, Oshitari acorto toda distancia que existían entre los labios de aquel chico que tanto le gustaba y el, poso sus labios sobre los del chico menor para deleitarse con ellos por un buen rato, al terminar el beso no se separo completamente de el, siguió allí a escasos centímetros de sus labios oliendo su respiración, sintiendo el corazón acelerado de aquel chico, mirando como aun continuaba con los ojos cerrados, le tomo del rostro y lo volvió a besar, ese beso fue aun mas corto que el anterior, pero mas pasional, después de eso Oshitari salio de aquella habitación y Gakuto se quedo aun pensado en aquel beso, ese beso, su primer beso con Yushi.

* * *

Zaizen se encontraba en la cancha de basket con unos shorts y sin camiseta practicando tiros libres, cuando llego Kenya un poco molesto.

¿Puedes explicarme que fue lo que te sucedió ayer? – Le dijo con un tono serio.

¿Qué parte quieres que te explique? – Pregunto Zaizen mientras se colocaba la camisa.

Lo que hiciste… cuando me besaste – Eso ultimo lo dijo en un susurro.

Te dije nuevas experiencias – Respondió Zaizen mientras tomaba agua.

¿Y tiene que ser conmigo? ¿No podías elegir otra persona? – Reclamaba Kenya con un tono verdaderamente molesto.

No podía porque el único que me gusta eres tu – Le respondió Zaizen mirándolo a los ojos.

¿Qué yo que? – Fue la primera pregunta que cruzo por su mente.

Que tu me gustas y bueno, ya que no… es que no se como explicarlo… yo nunca le creí a Hitouji-sempai sobre eso de experimentar, creo que lo critique mucho por su relación con Koharu-sempai y por eso ahora soy así… el una vez me vio, mirándote un día que terminábamos de entrenar y me dijo que tu me gustabas… no le creí pues soy yo Zaizen Hikaru como me va a gustar un chico y sobre todo ese tonto chico llamado Kenya… - Kenya lo interrumpió.

¿Qué dices? – Le dijo con un tono de molestia y chiste.

¿Me vas a dejar hablar? – Le dijo a Kenya y este asintió. – Entonces te graduaste… pero igual te veía todos los días al llegar a tu casa o cuando ibas a casa de tus vecinas… entonces me di cuenta que era verdad en cierto modo tu llamabas mi atención y tal vez era atracción no se, entonces ayer decidí decírtelo todo. – Termino de decir.

Etto… bueno… yo… - Kenya fue interrumpido por Zaizen.

No tienes que decirme nada – Le dijo Zaizen intentando simular una sonrisa. Luego de eso Kenya lo beso, y se fueron de allí para poder hablar mejor.

* * *

En el gimnasio estaba Sengoku haciendo pesas, se encontraba solo (hay que tener muchas ganas para meterse en el gimnasio en vez de irse a dormir), además no había nadie hasta que llego un aura negra desde afuera.

¡¡Oye tú!!! Zanahoria desafortunada… necesito hablarte – comenzó hablando Akutsu.

¿Qué ocurre Vampiro? – Le pregunto Sengoku mientras dejaba esas armas lejos del alcance de Akutsu.

Esos nulos con los que andas ahora… ¿Por qué duermen en MI habitación? – pregunto Akutsu mientras observaba el gimnasio, tal vez buscaba algo que le sirviera para matar gente.

También es mi habitación y se pueden quedar, tú no… ¿Qué haces aquí? Tú nunca vienes a clases ni duermes allí así que puedo hacer lo que quiera – Respondió Sengoku poniéndose de pie.

1ero: Puede que sea tu habitación pero con ellos dos ahí ya huele mal, además me estorban. 2do: No es tu problema lo que yo hago aquí y 3ero: Los quiero fuera de mi habitación, hoy dormiré ahí. Y no los quiero cerca de ti tampoco. – Finalizo con voz fría como la de siempre.

Un momento… tu eres un vampiro… los vampiros no duermen pero sabes esta bien… si quieres dormir adelante yo dormiré en otro lado – Le respondió a Akutsu mientras tomabas sus cosas para ir a ducharse. Ante esto Akutsu lo tomo del brazo, no tan fuerte como normalmente lo haría.

No te estoy corriendo a ti Sengoku. Es que… ellos no me caen bien, además para algo tienen habitaciones en parejas ¿no? No te molestes ¿si? – Pedía Akutsu con un tono de voz mejorado.

No estoy molesto – Dijo Sengoku mientras tomaba un poco de agua - ¿Por qué debería molestarme? Esta bien yo hablo con ellos, pero de ves en cuando iré a dormir a otro lado – Termino de decirle con una sonrisa – Akutsu… no me gritaste… increíble… hoy será el día… del Akutsu… - Akutsu lo interrumpió rápidamente.

¡Cállate! Se que eres un niño con trauma y que vives frustrado por ponerle nombres a los días, pero no lo hagas… ¡Cállate! – Le dijo nuevamente para después darle un leve golpe en el hombro.

Esta bien… Entonces nos vemos después vampiro… oye aliméntate bien y si puedes primero me presentas a la chica guapa que vas a matar – Le dijo Sengoku mientras se imaginaba una chica con un gran vestido (a lo antiguo)

Sengoku espera… - le dijo imponente Akutsu – Yo no soy vampiro, idiota, yo mato ala gente a golpes no las muerdo y bebo su sangre… ¡Mentira! – Terminando de decir esto camino hasta donde estaba Sengoku y le dio un beso… algo sorprendente pero así fue. Dejo de besarlo y se fue del gimnasio.

* * *

En el pasillo Sakuno iba caminando con sus libros en mano para encontrarse con Ann porque irían a jugar soccer con las demás chicas, si, por increíble que parezca ella iba a jugar soccer. Así iba caminando cuando se tropezó con una gran persona que media 7 metros. Y se cayó.

¡Que fastidio! Te la pasas en el piso – dijo Sanada a Sakuno mientras se agachaba para ayudarle a recoger sus libros.

. Si le da tanto fastidio… para que… se atraviesa en mi camino. – le dijo Sakuno a regañadientes, a ella no le gustaba ser mala, ni hablarle mal a los demás, pero ese tipo era muy molesto.

Toma – le dijo Sanada ignorando lo que la chica le había dicho. - ¿Cómo te fue en tu trabajo de la genética? – pregunto mientras caminaba hacia la dirección contrario a la que iba con los libros de la pequeñuela.

. Bien. Supongo. Gracias por ayudarme a recogerlos. Debo irme tengo un partido de soccer al que tengo que llegar rápido sino me matan. – le dijo corta de tiempo Sakuno mientras se echaba a correr. Cuando ella se fue Sanada esta rojo… pero rojo porque había estado conteniendo la risa de solo imaginarse a esa niña tan torpe jugando Soccer.

¡Ja! Soccer, si claro. – No se rió más. Solo siguió de largo. Total, no era típico de Sanada carcajearse y menos burlándose de la gente.

* * *

En la habitación de Kin-chan se encontraba Shiraishi con el niño caníbal quien saltaba de una cama a la otra mientras Shiraishi le decía una y otra vez que se bajara que terminaría rompiendo la cama. Por supuesto el más pequeño no le hizo caso en ningún sentido hasta que se bajo de la cama y se sentó en el piso.

Shiraishi, hay algo que quiero comentarte.- Le dijo Kin-chan mientras jugueteaba con una hormiga en el piso.

¿Qué ocurre Kin-chan? – Pregunto Shiraishi mientras apagaba el computador.

A los hombres les gustan las mujeres, pero a mi me gusta Koshimae y el no es niña… ¿Cómo se llama eso? ¿Qué hago? ¿No soy normal? – preguntaba Kin-chan haciendo pucheros.

Tu nunca has sido normal Kin-chan – Le dijo mientras se sentaba frente a el – Lo que te ocurre es algo un tanto inexplicable… los doctores y científicos aun no pueden explicar por que hay hombres o mujeres que se sienten atraídos hacia personas de su mismo sexo – Shiraishi intentaba explicar lo mas claro posible pero ni el mismo estaba seguro de lo que decía – No puedes hacer nada… solo déjalo pasar, el tiempo decidirá si lo que sientes por Echizen-kun es algo mas allá de la amistad ¿si? – Le dijo Shiraishi mientras le alborotaba los cabellos.

¡¡¡SI!!! ¡¡¡¡Significa que no me operan ni me inyectan nada!!!!! Genial, entonces no estoy enfermo. – gritaba Kin-chan y al mismo tiempo se escuchaba la puerta sonar, en señal de que alguien estaba afuera. Shiraishi abrió esta y se pudo ver a Chitose quien llevaba unos pantalones un poco holgados y rotos por las rodillas y una camiseta negra.

Senri… ¿Qué ocurre? – Le pregunto Shiraishi mientras le hacia ademán de que pasara.

Quería hablar contigo… ^^ Hola Kin-chan, te traje algo. – Chitose pasó a la habitación y saco de su bolsillo un chocolate que le dio a Kin-chan.

¡¡¡¡CHitoseeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!! Gracias… ¡Shiraishi!, ¡Shiraishi! Mira, el pináculo me trajo un chocolate – Kin-chan brincaba emocionado de aquí para allá mostrándole dicho chocolate a Shiraishi.

Gracias Chitose – Le dijo Shiraishi – Kin-chan ¿Por qué no vas a comprar algo? Chitose y yo tenemos algo de que hablar – Shiraishi le dio algo de dinero a Kin-chan y este salio corriendo para gastarlo todo. - ¿Qué ocurre Senri? – Volvió a preguntar Shiraishi.

Quería hablar contigo… sobre el beso que te di anoche – dijo Chitose al tiempo que bajaba la mirada.

No tienes de que preocuparte… haremos lo que se deba hacer ¿no? – Pregunto Shiraishi.

¿?... ¿y según tu, que deberíamos hacer? – pregunto Chitose anonadado.

No se… tu eres el que vino a hablar conmigo ¿no? – Dijo Shiraishi mientras se sentaba sobre la cama – Si vienes es porque tu tienes algo que decirme o aclararme ¿no? – Pregunto.

Pues… lo único que te puedo decir es que… Efectivamente me gustas, y lo demás… pues sinceramente nunca le he dicho a otro chico que me gusta, por eso no se que debo hacer, decir o pensar. Me hago una idea. Pero no se… - le dijo rápidamente Chitose mientras se sentaba en el piso.

No te preocupes – Le dijo con una sonrisa – Creo que me ocurre lo mismo – Termino de decir tranquilamente.

. Bueno… - Chitose se coloco de pie y se sentó junto a el para tomar el rostro de Shiraishi en sus manos y darle un beso. Un beso que para ellos fue mucho más extraño que el anterior. Porque aunque sabían y se habían dicho lo que sentían, no tenían ni la mas minima idea de cómo reaccionar ante ello.

Senri… Hace 5 min. le estaba dando concejos a Kin-chan porque dice que le gusta Echizen-kun, y ahora yo necesito que alguien me diga a mi como reaccionar ante esto… porque no se si salir y dejar que todo el mundo lo sepa o mantenerlo oculto… es realmente extraño – Concluyo Shiraishi.

. Bueno… no se que quieras hacer tu, pero eso de salir a decírselo a medio mundo ¿no seria raro?… ¡¡Hola!!!! ¡¡¡Chitose y yo somos novios!!!!!!!!! O algo así… Bizarro. Si le vamos a decir a alguien seria a Kin-chan ¿no? – dijo Chitose con cara de _"Ya lo predije y lo vi… nos verán con cara de muéranse"._

. ¿Novios? ¿Cuando dije yo eso? – Shiraishi corto en seco la inspiración de Chitose.

. ¡Ah! No he dicho nada, esta bien… . Heriste mis sentimientos =( - Chitose hizo puchero y se puso de pie para irse.

No dije que te fueras Chitose – Shiraishi lo abrazo por la espalda – Yo no tengo ningún problema con ello – Le dijo mientras lo soltaba para mirarlo a la cara – Tampoco esperaba una petición (tic en el ojo n.ñ)… Seria mucho más raro… así que digamos que desde que nos besamos anoche tenemos algo y ya – Concluyo Shiraishi dándole un beso en los labios. Chitose no dijo mas nada y lo abrazo.

**Odio los títulos de los capítulos mas que a nada :**


	9. Sorpresas en el acto escolar

**El capitulo debí subirlo ayer demo… dañe el equipo de sonido y no me dio tiempo de nada… a demás que tuve que salir a intentar pasar un antivirus… pero no funciono… ayer fue un mal día ='( **

**Intentare subir los dos capítulos hoy.**

**Las sorpresas del acto escolar**

Esa mañana los chicos despertaron temprano para tener oportunidad de ensayar, Sengoku se encontraba en el comedor comprando algo para desayunar cuando vio a Saeki comprando un helado grande de mantecado, se dirigió a donde estaba.

Hola – Saludo Sengoku - ¿y ese helado? – Le pregunto mientras se comía lo que el había comprado.

Es para Kajimoto – Le respondió Saeki.

¿Va a comer helado y hoy que le toca cantar? – Le volvió a preguntar un poco preocupado.

Si, es que esta deprimido – Le respondió Saeki.

No debería comer eso… - Le dijo Sengoku mientras lo acompañaba a la habitación de Kajimoto.

¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Kajimoto mientras le quitaba el helado a Saeki de las manos y se metía una gran cucharada en la boca.

Hoy es el día del Kajimoto triste… ¿Qué te pasa? – Le pregunto Sengoku mientras se sentaba en la cama de este.

Nada, solo me siento mal – Respondió Kajimoto con el cubierto en la boca.

Pues estas muy mal Kajimoto. ¿Qué le paso? – Le pregunto a Saeki.

No lo se, no me ha querido decir nada – Le respondió Saeki mientras le quitaba un poco de helado.

Saeki, no me quites de mi helado – Le dijo por lo bajo un poco molesto pero seguía muy triste.

Es para que no te de una indigestión – Le dijo mientras sonreía.

¿Me traes más? – Le dijo a Saeki mientras le entregaba mas dinero para que fuera a comprar.

Deberías calmarte hoy es el acto y la gente no debería verte deprimido – Le comentaba Sengoku mientras se arreglaba.

No voy a cantar… no quiero cantar. Mi estado anímico esta por los suelos y tu solo piensas en que yo tengo que salir a cantar – Le dijo Kajimoto casi al borde del llanto y justo en ese momento Saeki salio de la habitación.

Cálmate un poco – Le dijo Sengoku pero cuando iba a volver a hablar Kajimoto lo interrumpió.

¿Por qué te besaste con Akutsu ayer? – Le pregunto, Sengoku iba a negar pero cuando vio el gesto Kajimoto volvió a hablar – Saeki y yo los vimos ayer en el gimnasio – Le informo.

Lo que paso… ni yo mismo lo se… Akutsu solo me beso de la manera mas improvisada del mundo – Fue la única defensa que Sengoku le pudo dar.

Sin embargo le respondiste el beso – Volvió a hablar Kajimoto y en ese momento Sengoku lo beso, no era como cuando el juego esta vez Sengoku lo tomaba por sorpresa pero Kajimoto lo aparto poniéndose pie y saliendo de aquel lugar. Justo cuando Sengoku también se iba llego Saeki.

¿Y Kajimoto? – Pregunto mirando a todos lados.

Se fue – Le respondió Sengoku.

¿Quieres del helado? – Le pregunto Saeki.

No déjalo así, Vamos a la reunión – Le dijo Sengoku mientras lo halaba del brazo.

* * *

El día del acto escolar, nadie podía creer que debían cantar al día siguiente del anuncio de la fecha. Todos los estudiantes debían levantarse temprano, sobre todo los que no iban a cantar, ya que serian ellos los que arreglarían el auditorio y las instalaciones para la llegada de los padres y representantes que ese día irían a ver a sus hijos cantar.

Los chicos que iban a cantar se encontraban en el salón de música, ante los ojos de los demás ellos iban a ensayar, pero se quedaron allí hablando de cualquier trivialidad que se les ocurriera.

Creí que todos los que jugábamos tenis íbamos a cantar – Dijo Yukimura al notar que no estaban todos.

Jiroh me dijo que no iba a cantar porque le daba pena – Comento Bunta.

¿Y que haces hablando con Jiroh? – Pregunto Atobe

Atobe nadie te llamo a la conversación – Le dijo Sanada intentando descobraselas por lo del día anterior.

Nadie quiere salir a cantar solo – Comento Eiji.

Y menos si no les informaron mucho antes que el acto seria hoy – Completo Fuji.

¿Quiénes de todos los que estamos aquí vamos a cantar solos? – Pregunto Sengoku… - Si lo vemos desde un punto de vista lógico nadie quiere cantar solo. – Volvió a decir Sengoku.

Si es verdad, pero entonces podían unirse a un dúo o a un grupo y cantar – Dijo Saeki.

Bueno veamos cual va a ser el orden de salía a la tarima. – Dijo Oishi quien llevaba en la mano una carpeta con aquella información. - Mukahi y Oshitari.

Shishido y Ootori. Marui, Kentarou y Akutagawa. – En ese momento interrumpió Atobe.

¿Como que Jiroh va a cantar contigo? – Pregunto un tanto molesto.

Bueno eso lo hablamos hace un tiempo… y llego ese niño y dijo que también y Jiroh le dijo que si y yo me quede como _si eres intruso_ – Puso mala cara.

Eres un descarado cínico. – Reclamo Atobe.

Cálmate Atobe, No va a pasar nada Bunta no quiere nada con Jiroh – Le dijo Yukimura tomándolo por los hombros.

Es verdad, el y yo solo somos amigo – Le dijo Bunta picándole el ojo.

Chicos cálmense, voy a seguir diciendo que más viene. – Dijo Oishi mientras tomaba nuevamente la carpeta para leer el orden – Niou y Yagyuu. Bunta y Jackal. Sanada, Yukimura y Yanagi. Eiji y Yo. Fuji y Tezuka. Oshitari y Zaizen. Fuji y Kawamura. Kurobane y Amane y los últimos dúos son de Momoshiro y Ryoma…

¿Eso es todo? – Pregunto Saeki.

No al final van a cantar los solistas. Liliadent, Fuji Yuuta, Kirihara, Hiyoshi, Sengoku, Kajimoto, Saeki, Chitose, Shiraishi, Yukimura y Atobe. Ese es el orden – Concluyo Oishi.

Las horas comenzaron a pasar con gran lentitud, no se sentían nerviosos, más bien les parecía cómodo salir a cantar un rato, aunque eso no fuera de ellos. A las 10 de la mañana los padres comenzaron a llegar al lugar… en ese momento se dieron cuenta de los nervios ya que sentían un hueco en el estomago que no podían llenar con agua o comida, no muchos entendían el porque de sus nervios pero igual lo sentían y no podían hacer nada contra ellos solo aguantarlos allí hasta que se termine el acto. Los estudiantes habían hablado con el director para que cambiara el orden y primero cantaran los solistas pero, el director no acepto con la excusa que los solistas debían salir al final para que se sintieran mas cómodos, porque alguien que salga solo y no tenga experiencia manejando un publico solo se va a quedar parado en un lugar… no sabría desenvolverse en el escenario.

El acto dio comienzo con un discurso del director para que los chicos comenzaran a cantar en el orden que les habían dado, Obviamente como muchos de los chicos que cantaban en pareja habían comenzado una relación o tenían algo extraño no lo pudieron evitar sobre el escenario y los padres comenzaban a notarlo.

Oshitari en más de una ocasión se colocaba detrás de Gakuto y se acercaba tanto que bajaba la cabeza para susurrar la canción al oído de Gakuto. **(Spiral Gakuto y Oshitari esta en el CD de Oshitari titulado Kesshou)**. Casi al finalizar la canción los dos quedaron uno frente al otro, y al mismo tiempo Gakuto subió la mirada y Oshitari la bajo para verse, los estudiantes o mejor dicho todas las chicas que estaban mirando el acto gritaban ya que amaban a esos dos chicos… eran de los mas populares, mientras que los padres se quedaban pasmados… los que conocían a los involucrados en eso… los que no los conocían aplaudían.

La siguiente pareja fueron Shishido y Ootori, quienes parecían un versión del dúo Sin Bandera **(me imagino que los conoces)** apenas pisaron el escenario las chicas comenzaron a gritar eufóricas mientras interpretaban W-rainbow. **(CD de Shishido y Ootori Titulado W-rainbow)**. Ellos también tuvieron su momento de miradas y sonrisas entre ellos, para que al final de la canción terminaron casi tomados de la mano pero al darse cuenta que estaban frente a mucha gente se fueron cada uno por su lado de la tarima.

Así todos y cada uno de los chicos fueron cantando y de cierto modo, dándole a entender a sus padres que no eran muy normales, solo que algunos padres no se dieron cuenta y otros no les prestaron mucha atención… cuando cantaron 3 guava trio **(entiéndase Bunta, Kentarou y Jiroh - Brand new days) **Bunta se acercaba a Jiroh de vez en cuando pero no porque quería tener algo con el, lo hacia mas para poner celoso a Atobe ya que Jiroh le había pedido el favor.

Niou y Yagyuu salieron inmediatamente al escenario para cantar… Niou desbordaba energía en cada parte de la canción, mientras que Yagyuu intentaba desenvolverse, sin mucho éxito. A la mitad de la canción **(Come on! Lets go! – Yagyuu y Niou best of rival player XXII) **Yagyuu comenzó a relajarse y disfrutar, ya que Niou daba saltos por todos lados… se le contagio un poco… ya finalizando la canción Yagyuu y Niou quedaron frente a frente con una distancia de casi menos de 5 centímetros. Y el público aplaudió.

Lista de canciones interpretadas en el acto (Describir eso es muy complicado) Titulo. Interprete y CD (No estoy segura que best of player sea un CD)

**Windy Road** – Marui y Jackal – **Best of rival player XVIII**

**Sankyuu to yobarete** – Sanada, Yukimura y Yanagi – **Yukimura Seiichi, Last song.**

**Type wa D** – Eiji y Oishi – **Type wa D**

**Kaze no tabibito version TyF** – Tezuka y Fuji

**Winning shot** – Kenya y Zaizen – **The best of rival player XXXV**

**Days of moments** – Taka-san y Fuji

**Joy to the World** – Kurobane y Amane – **The best of rival player XV**

**Flying Bicycle** – Momoshiro y Ryoma – **Ryoma Echizen, Cool E**

**Dead or Life** – Liliadent Krauser.

**Dareyori mo takaku** – Hiyoshi Wakashi – **Flame & Ice – Kiss of Prince**.

**Akaku Someru tsuki** – Kirihara Akaya – **The best of rival player XXI**

**Blood** – Fuji Yuuta – **The best of rival player IV**

**Trial of luck** – Sengoku Kiyosumi – **Th best of rival player VI**

**Sunset Way **- Saeki Kojiro – **The best of rival player XVI**

**Prayer **– Shiraishi Kuranosuke

**Brilliant Brain** – Chitose Senri – **The best of rival player XXXIII**

**Boy's cloud** – Atobe Keigo – **Hametsu E no Rondo**

Terminado el acto los chicos se dirigieron a todos lados alguno se encontraron con sus padres. Atobe termino de cantar su canción y se fue a una de las aulas donde se encontraba Jiroh durmiendo. Jiroh quería ver a Atobe cantar pero, mas pudo el sueño que el mismo hombre de sus sueños, cuando Atobe entro lo hizo en total silencio para no despertar al chico que dormía, luego se sentó delante de el y comenzó a mirarlo. "_Si no fuera por ti la vida que llevo no tendría sentido alguno_" pensaba Atobe mientras lo observaba. Luego comenzó a besar el cuello de su hermoso durmiente.

Hola Jiroh! –Saludo Atobe mientras Jiroh abría los ojos.

¿Te toca cantar? – Pregunto Jiroh mientras se restregaba los ojos para ver mejor.

Ya cante… - Atobe no pudo terminar de hablar porque Jiroh pego un grito.

¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Y no te vi?¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ - Fue lo que grito para que Atobe se riera por lo bajo.

Yo te puedo cantar otro día a ti solo Jiroh, tu tienes el placer de deleitarte con la maravillosa voz de Keigo Atobe – Le dijo con la cara llena de arrogancia.

No gracias – Le respondió Jiroh y Atobe quedo en Shock – No lo quiero, porque yo también canto bien… es mas yo te deleitare con mi voz algún día – Le dijo Jiroh mientras se Ponía de pie y lo besaba.

No me preocupa, todo lo que salga de ti, tiene que ser tan especial como tu, y será amado por mi, hasta el ultimo de mis días – Le dijo Atobe poniéndose de pie también, antes de continuar – Así como tu vivirás solo por mi porque soy el mejor – dijo con una gran sonrisa en su labios.

Seguro – respondió Jiroh irónicamente mientras abrazaba a Atobe, entrelazando sus dedos por detrás de la nuca de Atobe y este abrazando a Jiroh por la cintura. - ¿Vamos a comer algo? – Pregunto Jiroh, pero tocaron la puerta.

Yo salgo, ahora entro – Dijo Atobe, mientras salía del salón.

Al salir vio a una mujer un tanto bajita, menos de 1.70. Cabello castaño, ni muy claro ni muy oscuro, corto llegando al cuello para ser exactos, sus ojos era de un color gris aviolatado. Tez blanca tal vez muy blanca. Llevaba un Jean azul y una camiseta blanca con borden marrón oscuro sobre ella una chaqueta marrón claro casi mostaza y unos tacones no muy altos de color gris.

Hola Keigo! –Saludo la mujer un poco cohibida.

¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Atobe un tanto sorprendido – Creí que estabas en Francia – Volvió a hablar Atobe.

Escuche que tenias un acto escolar y quise venir a ver – Hablaba la mujer con la mirada clavada en el piso, Atobe abrió los ojos al escuchar lo que ella había dicho.

No tenias que venir… - Intento hablar pero ella lo interrumpió.

Fue una linda canción ¿Cómo se llama? – Pregunto mientras subía la vista.

Boy's cloud – Respondió Atobe.

Ese chico… con el que estabas allá adentro… - La mama de Atobe no sabia como preguntar ni hablar.

Se llama Jiroh –Le dijo Atobe mientras se preparaba para entrar.

¿Es tu pareja? – Soltó las preguntas como pudo ya que Atobe no tenia intención de quedarse hablando con ella.

¿Cuanto tiempo llevabas aquí? – Pregunto Atobe tal vez un poco molesto.

Lo suficiente para escuchar, "todo lo que salga de ti, tiene que ser tan especial como tu, y será amado por mi, hasta el ultimo de mis días" – Respondió la madre de Atobe.

Si – Respondió Atobe girándose para mirarla.

Keigo ¿te gustaría salir mañana conmigo? – Le pregunto la madre.

Voy a salir con Jiroh – le respondió secamente Atobe.

Esta bien, también puede venir si así gustas, yo no tengo problema – Le respondió con una sonrisa.

Esta bien – Le respondió Atobe mientras se daba la vuelta.

Keigo… le dije a tu papa que me iba a quedar un tiempo aquí, me gustaría estar unos días contigo – Le dijo la mama mientras se acercaba a el.

Esta bien si es lo que quieres – Le respondió Atobe girándose para volver a verla. Cuando quedaron frente a frente, su mama lo abrazo.

Te quiero mucho, mucho Keigo, disculpa todo lo malo, ahora estoy aquí – Le dijo la mama mientras lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, Atobe no dijo nada, solo se limito a responder el abrazo para luego entrar al salón donde se encontraba su Jiroh, al entrar pudo notar como el chico volvía a dormir entonces paso su mano por la cara del dormilón y este se despertó.

¿Quién era? – Pregunto somnoliento.

Nadie – Respondió Atobe.

Para no ser nadie te tardaste mucho – Le dijo Jiroh con una sonrisa.

Mi mama – Le respondió Atobe casi al borde del llanto.

¿Y que te dijo? – Le respondió un Jiroh emocionado. Atobe se acerco a Jiroh y lo abrazo con todas las fuerzas que tenia, hundió su cabeza en el hombro de este y comenzó a llorar.

Me dijo que me quería – Respondió Atobe ahogado entre lágrimas. Jiroh solo se limitada a sonreír y abrazarlo con mas fuerzas aun, el sabia que Atobe siempre quiso escuchar eso de sus padres, a los que no veía nunca, y que llamaban una vez cada 5 meses, ahora su mama había venido y le había dicho cuanto lo quería, Jiroh estaba feliz por Atobe, sentía que Atobe cambiaria un poco ya que la vida se estaba encargando de regalarle el amor que nunca creyó tener.

* * *

Esa tarde después del acto Bunta y Yukimura caminaban por el jardín, iban a ir un rato al gimnasio ya que Yukimura debía ejercitarse un poco.

No tengo ganas de hacer ejercicios hoy Bunta – Le dijo Yukimura deteniendo el paso.

Pero el doctor te dijo que debías hacerlo – Le respondió Bunta un poco preocupado.

Los voy a hacer mañana, hoy tuve que cantar y bailar – Decía Yukimura con la mirada triste.

¿Qué tienes Mura? – Pregunto Bunta - ¿Sanada te hizo algo? – Volvió a preguntar intentando adivinar. Yukimura no respondió y Bunta tomo su mano y lo saco de los jardines. Caminaron un largo rato y llegaron, Lejos de las jardines de la escuela se encontraba un pequeño río, en la orilla Bunta sentó a Yukimura quien parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, tomo un poco de agua y se la lanzo a la cara, fue allí cuando Yukimura reacciono. – ¡¡¡Guerra de agua!!!! - Le grito mientras lo mojaba, Yukimura se puso de pie y entro al agua comenzando a mojar también a su compañero, pasaron un largo rato así, el viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente ya que al parecer comenzaría a llover.

¿Nos tenemos que ir? – Pregunto Yukimura con un puchero.

Sip – respondió Bunta quien lo volvió a tomar de la mano para llevárselo – No quiero que te enfermes Mura – Le grito Bunta mientras corrían para refugiarse, llegaron al gimnasio donde pudieron entrar ya que había comenzado a llover en el camino, Bunta busco unas toallas y le lanzo una a Yukimura.

Y ahora debemos esperar a que escampe – Dijo Yukimura mientras se sentaba en el suelo. – Sanada debe estar buscándome como loco. – Comento Mientras se terminaba de acostar.

¿Qué te pasa Mura? No pareces el mismo – Dijo Bunta mientras tomaba una pelota y se la lanzaba.

¿Tenis? – Yukimura estaba extrañado.

Si, ayer cuando salimos de clases baje corriendo a buscar a los chicos que estaban jugando y les pregunte si me podían regalar una pelota, ellos no tuvieron ningún problema, solo me dijeron que debíamos darles algunas clases un fin de semana – Respondió Bunta con una sonrisa.

¿Quieres que juguemos tenis? – Pregunto Yukimura emocionado

Si no te molesta jugar con la mano, si – Dijo Bunta mientras colocaba distancia para poder jugar. Estuvieron así un rato jugando sin raquetas, pero cuando Bunta vio que iba perdiendo detuvo el partido. – No es fácil, olvidémoslo, jugaremos un fin de semana que salgamos de aquí ¿te parece? – Dijo Bunta mientras caminaba hasta Yukimura.

Pero yo iba ganando – Se quejo Yukimura.

Y Yo iba perdiendo – Dijo Bunta mientras le picaba el ojo a Yukimura – Juguemos Basket – Le dijo Bunta mientras buscaba el balón.

Me estas obligando a hacer ejercicios ¿verdad? Esa es tu estrategia – Dijo Yukimura con un tono molesto.

Un poco – Dijo Bunta quien caminaba con el balón en la mano.

Eres muy terco, pero me gusta como lo haces – Le dijo Yukimura con una sonrisa mientras le quitaba el balón.

Eso es trampa – Le reclamo Bunta con un gran puchero.

Esto es basket amigo – Le dijo Yukimura mientras corría. 15 min. después del juego Yukimura y Bunta se quitaron la camisa. – El basket da mucho calor – Comento Yukimura dejando la camisa en el banco.

Si… espera un momento… te estoy haciendo correr por toda la cancha wiiii!!!!!! – Grito Bunta mientras lanzaba su camisa en una esquina. Siguieron jugando pero se detuvieron porque tenían sed y obviamente no tenían agua.

¿Crees que en los vestidores tengan agua fría? – Pregunto Yukimura.

No lo creo, el otro día que jugamos no vi nada – Respondió Bunta. Los minutos pasaron en total silencio luego Yukimura y Bunta se miraron.

Bunta, sobre el beso del otro día… - Comenzó Yukimura.

Oye lo siento… Mura yo… - Bunta intentaba pedir disculpas pero Yukimura volvió a hablar.

Los dos lo queríamos Bunta – Le dijo mientras se acercaba un poco a el.

Si, pero es que Sana… - Yukimura no lo dejo hablar.

Sanada y yo no tenemos nada… - Dijo Yukimura mientras se alejaba un poco de el. – Pero me parece que Jackal y tu si.

No, Jackal no quiere nada con ningún hombre, eso es más que obvio – Le dijo Bunta – Y sinceramente ya no me importa mucho – Termino de decir con una sonrisa. Los dos chicos se fueron acercando poco a poco, para comenzar a besarse, al principio sus labios solo se rozaron, luego el beso comenzó como los que se dan los niños de 8 años con miedo y un poco de pena. Al terminar de besarse Yukimura hablo.

Yo no te cambiaria por nadie – Le dijo Yukimura – Contigo soy yo mismo y soy feliz – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo tampoco te cambiaria por nadie, porque sabemos vivir y disfrutar – Le dijo Bunta – Contigo soy mas feliz – Termino de decir. Bunta se puso de pie y volvió a tomar el balón - ¿Quieres seguir jugando? – Pregunto, Yukimura también se puso de pie pero tomo el balón y lo lanzo lejos.

No quiero seguir jugando – Le respondió. Le dio un beso, era un beso mas apasionado conducido por Yukimura, la mano derecha de este sostenía la cara del otro para luego pasar por su cuello y la mano izquierda reposaba en el pecho desnudo del chico de cabellos rosados, las manos de Bunta estaban en la cintura de su capitán, luego las caricias comenzaron a surgir, Yukimura clavo sus dedos en el cuello de su acompañante mientras este comenzaba a dar besos y pequeñas mordidas en el lóbulo de la oreja de Yukimura… justo entonces se abrió la puerta y los dos chicos tuvieron que separarse.

Yukimura ¿Qué haces aquí? – La voz imponente de Sanada era escuchada en toda la cancha de basket.

Sa… Sa… Sanada… - Fue lo único que pudo decir Yukimura.

Vámonos, te debiste haber tomado tu medicina hace mas de 20 min. – Le dijo Sanada tomando la mano de Yukimura y clavando una gran mirada de odio en Bunta (si las miradas mataran Bunta estaría a mas de 40 metros bajo tierra) Se fueron y Bunta se quedo allí, se acostó en el suelo y miro el techo sonriendo.

* * *

Sengoku iba caminando para hablar con Kajimoto por lo que había ocurrido en la mañana y pedirle una gran disculpa pero cuando llego a la habitación escucho a Kajimoto decir.

Que Akutsu te ¡beso!!! – Kajimoto casi lo grita pero Taka-san lo silencio, pero para Sengoku que estaba allí justo al lado de la puerta todo fue escuchado al 100%.

Sengoku se devolvió a su habitación y miro que Akutsu estaba allí comenzó a tomar sus cosas y este lo detuvo.

¿Qué te ocurre estas de malas? – Le pregunto mientras lo voltea.

No es tu problema, me voy de aquí, no pienso dormir en la misma habitación que tu – Se limito a decir, para seguir tomando sus cosas.

¿Qué te ocurre Zanahoria? – Le pregunto Akutsu.

Te besaste con Kawamura, y ayer me besaste a mí – Le grito.

Es lo mismo que haces tu ¿no? – Le dijo Akutsu - Hoy vi cuando besabas al idiota de tu amigo – Le dijo con un tono molesto.

¿Y que si lo hice? – Le dijo en forma de reto – Igual yo no soy el loco que te busco para besarte – Le reclamo Sengoku.

¿Crees que lo hice porque soy loco? – Pregunto Akutsu y Sengoku asintió – ¡¡No!! Si lo hice es porque me gustas – Le grito Akutsu ya molesto.

Pues también te gusta Kawamura – Termino de decir Sengoku y salio de la habitación. Bajo las escaleras y se fue al jardín donde se acostó en un árbol, la grama estaba mojada pero no le importaba cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse con Akutsu. Luego de unos momentos llego Saeki.

¿Por qué estas aquí? – Le pregunto

No tengo ganas de dormir allá – Se limito a responder secamente.

¿Es por lo de Akutsu? – Le pregunto Recibiendo una mirada de reproche.

Tu también sabias lo que paso con Akutsu y no me lo querías decir – le reclamo Sengoku.

¿Qué quieres que te diga? – Le pregunto, - deberías calmarte, no es para tanto – Le dijo Saeki.

Tú no entiendes nada – Le respondió Sengoku. – Yo… me siento confundido… ya no se que hacer – Le dijo Sengoku con signos de frustración en su rostro.

¿Confundido por que? – Pregunto Saeki.

Saeki yo solo quiero desaparecer, perderme de aquí, y tomar una decisión, para no lastimar a nadie – Le dijo Sengoku al borde del llanto.

Clámate un poco y ve el lado positivo – Le respondió Saeki mientras lo abrazaba.

¿Cuál es el lado positivo? – Le pregunto Sengoku.

Nadie te esta presionando para que tomes una decisión – Le respondió mientras subía su rostro para mirarlo.

Si pero, por eso, trato de divertirme con todos y hacerlos feliz con esta amistad pero no siento que cumplo las expectativas, sin embargo… - Sengoku no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Saeki tomo su rostro y con lentitud se fue acercando a el para besarlo.

* * *

En la habitación Kajimoto se encontraba hablando con Kawamura. En ese momento tocaron la puerta. Era Mizuki quien tomo del brazo a Kajimoto y se lo llevo de allí, en la habitación de Mizuki.

¿Te gusta Sengoku? – Le pregunto Mizuki sin darle oportunidad al chico de cabellos castaños de respirar.

Claro que no ¿Por qué me gustaría? – Pregunto Kajimoto.

Típica pregunta de la gente cuando intentan ocultar algo que es muy obvio – Respondió Mizuki tomando un mechón de su cabello.

No me gusta Sengoku, estas mal Mizuki-kun. – Le dijo Kajimoto intentando buscar la forma de irse.

No me digas Kun yo soy mayor que tu – Le dijo Mizuki, en ese momento Kajimoto lo interrumpió.

A ti te gusta Yuuta – Le dijo mientras se ponía de pie ya que Mizuki lo había lanzado a la cama.

No me gusta Yuuta, deja de decir tonterías – Le dijo Mizuki, un poquito alterado.

Te alteraste entonces es cierto – Le dijo Kajimoto.

No es cierto, ¿en que te basas para decir que es cierto? – Pregunto Mizuki.

En que una persona que siempre lleva la calma, se altera cuando otra descubre algo que intenta ocultar – Le respondió Kajimoto con una sonrisa de burla.

No te estés riendo de mi Kajimoto-kun – Le advirtió Mizuki.

No me rió de ti – Le respondió aun con tono de burla.

Vete de aquí – Le dijo Mizuki mientras arrinconaba a Kajimoto. En ese momento entro Yuuta.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Grito – Que horror, Mizuki-san me hubiera dicho que tendría un encontró con Kajimoto-son y no vengo ni veo ese espectáculo tan vil – Le dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Ahora tu novio cree que tenemos algo – Le dijo Kajimoto

El no es mi novio – Le respondió Mizuki con un poco de rabia.

Relájate un poco, no deberías estresarte tanto… si me gusta pero no importa ¿bien? – le dijo Kajimoto mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Sin embargo te besaste con el hoy – Le dijo Mizuki.

Si por lo menos yo me he besado con el… tu no le dices nada a Yuuta alguien te lo quitara – Le dijo Kajimoto mientras se iba burlando.

Niño odioso, mal educado y malcriado – Dijo Mizuki entre susurros.

**Lo termine… dos días escribiendo este capitulo no es divertido. Bueno les informo que pronto vendrá la salida a la playa donde ocurrirán un montónnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!! De cosas más Jajajajaja… voy a hacer maldades… no prometo nada subido de tono pero se hará el intento estamos leyéndonos bye bye.**


	10. Roces

**Roces**

Al día siguiente la gente comenzó la mañana hablando sobre lo sucedido el día anterior, y no porque los chicos lo hicieran mal, mas bien por el hecho que los padres alguno o mejor dicho muy pocos habían tomado a mal el como se desenvolvieron en el escenario, la madre de Yushi se fue con el hasta su habitación y le dijo hasta mas no poder que ella no quería un hijo homosexual y que si no terminaba la amistad con aquel muchacho, lo sacaría de la escuela. Otra madre que armo un escándalo fue la de Zaizen, aunque la madre de Kenya y la madre de Zaizen eran amigas, ella no deseaba que su hijo se cambiara de bando así que grito a los cuatro vientos que se iban a mudar lo mas lejos de Kenya posible y que lo iba a sacar de esa escuela, recibiendo un grito también de parte de Zaizen diciéndole que no se iba a ir ni porque fuera la policía, cortando la conversación y saliendo de aquel lugar.

Nadie hablaba de los actos de ellos pues al parecer a las chicas les parecía algo lindo y los demás chicos de la escuela solo criticaban el hecho que ese grupo de tenistas fueran tan populares entre las chicas. Obviando eso todos despertaron muy normal ya que el día de irse de paseo se estaba acercando. Esa mañana Zaizen despertó sin ganas de ir a clases.

Vamos Zaizen levántate – Le decía Kenya mientras lo alaba del brazo.

No quiero ir, no estoy seguro de pertenecer a esta escuela ya – Le dijo Zaizen desanimado.

Oye tu madre no te va a retirar de la escuela – Le dijo Kenya, Zaizen forcejeo un rato con Kenya y este termino levantándolo de la cama.

Oye Kenya. ¿Cual es tu sueño? – Le pregunto Zaizen de repente.

¿Mi sueño?.. No lo se, supongo que no he pensado en eso. El tenis es bueno y me encanta, pero aquí es una restricción así que seria cantante o modelo – Dijo Kenya al tiempo que se imaginaba cantando o modelando… - ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el tuyo? – pregunto con ansias de conocer la respuesta.

¿Modelo? Si claro – Se burlo Zaizen – Mi sueño es ir a Inglaterra trabajar en la embajada de Japón… y vivir allá, pero para eso debo aprender bien ingles – Le respondió seriamente.

Can't you speak english?... Awesome… I wanna hear you… - le decía Kenya retándolo para que hablara ingles con el.

No pretendo hablar ingles contigo – Le respondió Zaizen entrando al baño – Te puedes ir a tu salón yo bajo dentro de un rato – Le grito desde el baño mientras abría el grifo del agua.

The English is so easy Zaizen… Why you can't speak english with me? – le gritaba Kenya desde afuera, siendo a la vez ignorado por Zaizen – OK!! I gotta go!! See you later – Kenya echo una carcajada burlona lo suficientemente audible como para que Zaizen la escuchara y se fue.

Idiota – Susurro Zaizen en el baño.

* * *

En el salón de los chicos de 5to se encontraban sin clases ya que el profesor de Física no había ido y decidieron quedarse allí por no ser un grupo muy unido, casi todos se encontraban solos. Ibu dormía en su asiento mientras Kamio hablaba con Ann pero sin dejar de mirar a Ibu… Ootori estaba hablando a gusto con Hiyoshi quien le explicaba el porque Atobe le caía mal. Kirihara también se encontraba durmiendo, Momo y Kaidoh discutían por sus tantas diferencias, Zaizen se encontraba con Yuuta y Amane pero no hablaba solo escuchaba los chistes que Amane le contaba a Yuuta y que obviamente no le daban risa.

Cállate – Grito de repente Kaidoh que le lanzo uno de los cuadernos a Momo pero este pudo esquivarlo cayéndole al final a Kirihara.

Ahora tendrás que arreglártelas con el Mamushi – Le dijo Momo mientras se reía.

¿Qué dijiste idiota? – Pregunto Kaidoh tomando la camisa de Momo para comenzar una pelea. Justo en ese momento Kirihara se paro al lado de ellos.

¿Quién de ustedes dos me lanzo este cuaderno? – Pregunto, muy molesto.

Fui yo ¿porque? – Le respondió Kaidoh.

Oye una cosa perdedor, si tu me vuelves a lanzar otra cosa… - No pudo terminar de hablar porque Kaidoh lo interrumpió.

¿Vas a salir corriendo a contarle a tu sempai? – Le dijo Kaidoh – Porque no me parece que sepas hacer otra cosa.

¿Qué dijiste idiota? – Kirihara tomo la camisa de Kaidoh – Te partiré la cara a golpes.

Quiero ver que lo intentes – Le dijo Kaidoh mientras tomaba el brazo de Kirihara para lanzarlo contra la pared, pero Momo tomo a Kaidoh y Ootori tomo a Kirihara para que se tranquilizaran.

No deberían pelear de esa forma, la violencia es mala Kirihara-kun – Le dijo Ootori mientras lo separaba.

Mamushi deja eso así, sigamos discutiendo tu y yo ¿acaso tienes miedo que te de una paliza? – Pregunto Momo intentando calmar o provocar a Kaidoh.

Cállate – Le dijo Kaidoh saliendo del salón.

Creo que deberías clamarte Kirihara – Le dijo Zaizen desde donde se encontraban.

El fue el idiota que me lanzo el cuaderno – Respondió Kirihara mientras se soltaba del agarre de Ootori.

No te lo lanzo por querer fue un accidente – Le dijo Yuuta mientras se ponía de pie.

Puedo asegurar que ellos no iban a golpearse, es la técnica de las personas como ellos, siempre queriendo ser los malos – Decía Hiyoshi desde una esquina.

Si yo quiero te golpeo – Le grito Kirihara desde donde estaba – Imbesil que te crees – Volvió a gritar Kirihara.

Puedes venir e intentarlo, yo no tengo ningún problema – Le respondió Hiyoshi.

Hiyoshi-kun debes calmarte no lo provoques mas – Le dijo Ootori tomando nuevamente a Kirihara, pero esta vez Zaizen también lo ayudaba.

Yo no voy a salir de aquí como hizo el otro, si el siguen que venga y que intente golpearme – Volvió a decir Hiyoshi, Ootori y Zaizen se vieron las caras y salieron halando a Kirihara con ellos.

Vamos a tomar algo Akaya – Le dijo Zaizen.

Están vendiendo helado en la cafetería – también anuncio Ootori.

Esta bien – respondió Kirihara ya sin poder hacer nada porque iban bajando las escaleras.

* * *

Esa tarde Fuji y Tezuka se encontraban en su habitación Fuji descansaba mientras que Tezuka hacia un trabajo que debían entregar el viernes a primera hora que no tendrían clases por una semana. Luego de 15 min. En la computadora Tezuka se quito sus lentes y recostó su cabeza sobre el espaldar de la silla.

¿Agotado Tezuka? – Pregunto Fuji quien ya se encontraba parado detrás de el, mirándolo a lo ojos.

Si un poco, aun no puedo sacarme de la cabeza esa idea del director de ir a un club en la playa – Comento Tezuka colocándose otra vez sus lentes.

Relájate un poco – Le dijo Fuji a lo que le sonreía – Nos vamos a divertir en la playa, ¿no crees? – Le pregunto Fuji

Divertirse implica bajar la guardia… - Tezuka no termino de hablar pues miraba como Fuji se colocaba delante de el.

No necesariamente deben bajar la guardia Tezuka – Le dijo Fuji mientras se sentaba sobre la mesa del computador habiendo ya quitado el teclado de allí.

Es lo que la gente hace normalmente – Comento Tezuka mientras se levantaba de la silla y caminaba dándole la espalda a Fuji – Y yo no pretendo bajar… - Tezuka no pudo terminar de hablar porque Fuji lo abrazo.

Tezuka, creo que a veces eres muy serio, deberías relajarte un poco – Le comento mientras terminaba el abrazo.

Fuji – Tezuka se volteo a mirarlo. El se mantenía tranquilo y con una sonrisa, Tezuka se acerco lentamente al rostro de Fuji para poder besarlo. Fuji sonrío.

Mitsu… - Fuji se acerco mas al chico mayor y este lo tomo en un abrazo.

Deberías cuidarte, La playa es un lugar muy peligroso – Le comento el mayor mientra lo abrazaba.

¿No vas a ir? – Pregunto un desconcertado Fuji

No lo creo – Le respondió el chico de los anteojos.

Por favor Mitsu tienes que venir – Le dijo Fuji subiendo la mirada para poder ver a los ojos del otro chico.

No lo se Fuji – Fue la único respuesta que recibió Fuji. El acercamiento comenzó nuevamente sus labios se rozaron, y sus estómagos comenzaron a sentir aquel hueco de miedo, los dos querían que sucediera, pero no estaban seguros de cómo reaccionarían después… Los labios seguían unidos en eso un simple rostro poco a poco se iba acercando mas cuando la puerta sonó, un toque desesperado llamaba a ella.

Déjalo así – Dijo Fuji mirando los labios de su acompañante y esperando que aquel beso llegara.

Debe ser algo importante – Al decir eso, Tezuka sintió la necesidad de ir y abrir la puerta sin embargo sus manos seguían entrelazadas por la espalda del chico de cabello castaño.

Tezuka es una emergencia – Se escucho desde el otro lado de la puerta con el mismo toque desesperado.

Debo abrir Fuji –Le dijo Tezuka soltándolo y dejándolo allí parado mirando una pared. Cuando Tezuka abrió la puerta se encontró con Oishi quien lo miraba preocupadamente.

Kaidoh y Kirihara están teniendo un pleito allá abajo – Le informo mientras se disponían a bajar.

Al llegar al jardín, los dos chicos se encontraban golpeándose, Yukimura y Sanada llegaron al mismo tiempo que Tezuka, el, junto a Sanada se metieron en la pelea y los separaron llevándose también unos golpes por accidente.

Kaidoh vete a tu habitación ahora – Le dijo Tezuka, quien miraba la sangre que salía de la boca de este. Kaidoh se limpio con el brazo y subió a su habitación seguido por Inui.

¿Qué estabas haciendo? – Le grito Sanada a Kirihara

Cálmate Sanada – Le dijo Yukimura mientras abrazaba a Kirihara.

Déjame – Le dijo Kirihara a Yukimura mientras soltaba el abrazo, Kirihara estaba mil veces peor que Kaidoh, Tenia la parte del labio derecho rota y votaba sangre, y por la ceja también estaba sangrando. Yukimura lo acompaño a su habitación.

Yukimura déjalo solo, tiene que pensar en el espectáculo que dio hoy – Le dijo Sanada, Kirihara entro a la habitación y Yukimura se fue con Sanada.

* * *

En la habitación de Inui y Kaidoh, Los dos chicos acaban de llegar, Kaidoh se sentó en su cama, lucia molesto debido al problema que había tenido con Kirihara hace unos pocos minutos. Por su parte Inui se sentó en su cama.

¿Por qué te peleabas con Kirihara? – pregunto Inui con su voz calmada.

El comenzó a hacerse el chulo – respondía a secas y regañadientes Kaidoh.

Kaidoh. No deberías pelearte con Kirihara – comento Inui esta vez con un tono de voz preocupado.

Yo no le tengo miedo Sempai – Kaidoh lo miro cuando le dijo esto. Ante esta respuesta Inui se levanto de su cama y se paro justo al frente de su kohai para luego colocarse en cuclillas y abrazarlo, ante este acto Kaidoh abrió los ojos de sorpresa, no hizo nada, solo correspondió al abrazo tan calido que le estaba dando su sempai.

Yo se que tu no le tienes miedo Kaidoh, lo que yo no quiero es que te haga daño, deja de pelearte con el – Inui miro a los ojos de Kaidoh.

Esta bien sempai, intentare no pelearme con el – le respondió Kaidoh, que había bajado su tono de voz. Inui solo lo miro y le sonrío tiernamente, mientras Kaidoh se sonrojo levemente y le evito la mirada a su sempai.

¿Qué pasa Kaidoh? – Inui, aun sabiendo lo que le pasaba a Kaidoh quiso preguntarle, con la única intención de escuchar de su voz, lo que el ya sospechaba.

Nada, sempai – insistió Kaidoh, al tiempo que cruzaba la mirada a un lugar infinito. Al observar esto Inui tomo con su mano el rostro sonrojado de Kaidoh, acción que hizo que el chico de cabellos negros se sonrojara mas, poco a poco se fue acercando a el, para luego posar sus labios sobre los del menor, Kaidoh no se resistió, cuando sus labios yacían juntos, se sentía como latían sus corazones fuertemente. A decir verdad, Kaidoh estaba nervioso e Inui se encontraba con su tan habitual tranquilidad, pero sintiendo como su corazón se saldría en cualquier momento.

* * *

Por otra parte Kirihara se encontraba en su habitación acostado en su cama cuando entra Yanagi.

¡Hola! Akaya te estaba buscando para invitarte a comer un helado de mantecado con pedacitos de galleta oreo – Renji sonreía emocionado por primera vez, pero cuando vio a Kirihara tirado en la cama (con lo hiperactivo que es el), se preocupo y se sentó a su lado. Le tomo la cara, pero escucho un quejido de dolor por parte del pequeño. Cuando el chico de cabellos negros volteo a ver a su sempai a la cara, Yanagi se sorprendió al verlo sangrando.

Yanagi-sempai… - Kirihara abrazo a Yanagi.

Espérame aquí, ahora vuelvo Akaya – Yanagi salio corriendo.

Pasaron unos minutos y cuando regreso lo hizo con un botiquín de primeros auxilios, parecía de Yagyuu así que Kirihara se imagino que era de el.

¿Qué te paso? – comenzó a hablar Renji mientras sacaba alcohol y algodón del botiquín. Pero Akaya no contesto para hacerle otra pregunta.

¿Por qué me evitas Yanagi-sempai? – además del dolor que le causaba el alcohol al hacer contacto con la heridas, su mirada reflejaba tristeza al momento de hacerle esa pregunta a el chico de cabellos castaños.

¿De que hablas Akaya? Yo no te evito, no podría hacerlo… - Renji se dio cuenta que lo que le decía no estaba funcionando, así que decidió dejar el algodón a un lado y abrazarlo tan fuerte y tierno como pudo, Akaya también lo abrazo.

Pensé… que como no hablaste mas conmigo… desde la otra vez, me estabas evitando. – Repuso Akaya después de aquel abrazo.

No, nunca te evitaría, porque tu significas mucho para mi Akaya… - Renji se acerco a Kirihara, su frente estaba junto a la del chico menor, se encontraban muy cerca. Pero Yanagi interrumpió para preguntar. – Akaya ¿Qué te paso? – recordando la pregunta que había quedado en el aire.

Tu no eres un mal sempai, Yanagi-sempai tu eres el mejor, lo que dice el idiota de Kaidoh no es verdad – Le dijo Kirihara mientras abrazaba a Yanagi como si este quisiera irse.

Akaya, no importa lo que diga Kaidoh, solo tenemos que creer en lo que tu y yo queramos creer, los demás no importan – hablo Renji.

. Yanagi-sempai No parecen comentarios tuyos… - dijo Kirihara mirándolo con los ojos chiquitos.

Lo se, pero en cierto modo lo que te digo es verdad, - Yanagi, se quedo un momento callado y Kirihara volvió a hablar.

Kaidoh dice que i tu fueras un buen sempai no buscarías la victoria de algo, dejando que la personas a la que quieres le pasen cosas malas – Comento Kirihara con una tono triste – Para mi tu siempre serás el mejor Yanagi-sempai. – concluyo Aka-chin.

Akaya, ya no le des importancia a los comentarios de el ¿si? Y deja de pelearte con el – Así Yanagi siguió curándole sus heridas. Cuando termino lo tomo por lo nuca suavemente y se acerco dándole un beso en los labios, era algo que ambos querían, y se torno bonito y tierno, Kirihara llevo sus manos al acuello de su sempai esperando que aquel beso nunca terminara pero mientras se besaban Yanagi subió su mano a la cara de Kirihara y toco una de las heridas que tenia así que tuvieron que separarse.

O//o Lo siento Akaya – dijo Renji.

* * *

**Es corto lo sabemos, pero hay días en que la inspiración no llega completamente, sin embargo no quedo tan malo. **

**El capitulo de mañana será mejor.**


	11. El club playero

*** Si… fue una mala semana por eso el viernes no termine de escribir como es usual en mi… el viernes no ocurrió nada. Retomaremos a partir del lunes, el domingo por la noche salieron y llegaron al lunes por la mañana.**

**El club playero.**

El domingo, a las 10 de la noche los chicos comenzaban a salir de sus habitaciones para subir al autobús que los llevaría al club donde se quedarían una semana completa. Llegaron a las 4:30 de la mañana ya que se detuvieron en algunos lugares para comer algunas cosas o simplemente para ir al baño.

Al llegar pasaron por recepción y pidieron las habitaciones que ya estaba reservadas desde antes. Más que habitaciones parecía una residencia en si, cada residencia tenía 12 habitaciones o mini departamentos. Y en cada habitación había 4 camas, una era matrimonial. Tenían una pequeña cocina y un refrigerador para guardar la comida. Cada residencia tenía una piscina privada y tenia sillas de playa. El club en si constaba de una piscina pública donde había una cascada que daba al local de comida y tenía asiento para poder comer o tomar algo.

La playa del club quedaba a unos 20 metros de la piscina… donde los chicos podían disfrutar del surf, otro lugar del que podían disfrutar eran las canchas deportivas que habían en dicho club, una para cada deporte, tenis, futbol, basket, voleibol, etc. El restaurante en la playa era uno de los lugares más visitados después del club nocturno donde iban a disfrutar y bailar por lo general los adolescentes que visitaban el lugar.

A las 5 de la mañana el director había recibido las llaves de las habitaciones y les informo de cuantas personas debía ser cada habitación y les dijo que podían elegir a sus acompañantes como quisieran.

Atobe, Kabaji, Jiroh, Oshitari y Gakuto.

Tezuka, Fuji, Oishi, Eiji y Taka-san.

Shiraishi, Kenya, Zaizen, Chitose y Kin-chan.

Ann, Sakuno, Mao, Asuka y Heather.

Minorin, Yumi, Eriko, Taiga y Ami.

Shishido, Ootori, Hiyoshi, Krauser y Kevin.

Sengoku, Akutsu, Kajimoto, Mizuki y Yuuta.

Inui, Kaidoh, Momo, Ryoma y Kamio.

Kurobane, Saeki, Amane, Kentarou e Ibu.

Niou, Yagyuu, Yanagi, Kirihara y Tachibana.

Bunta, Jackal, Yukimura y Sanada.

Luego de tomar las llaves nadie dijo que quedaba una cama libre y se fueron, en cierto modo nadie en esa lugar quería tener a uno de los profesores o al director en la misma residencia y menos en la misma habitación, sobre todo si era la habitación de Yukimura, el era uno de los que menos quería que el director estuviera cerca de el.

Todos se fueron a sus habitaciones para arreglar sus cosas, pero debían estar listos a las ocho de la mañana porque servirían el desayuno, cerca de la piscina central del club, Algunos durmieron un rato mientras que otros visitaban el lugar, otros tal vez tomaban una ducha.

* * *

Atobe había mandado a Kabaji y a Oshitari a buscar el desayuno, obviamente Gakuto se fue con ellos, y Jiroh estaba durmiendo, Luego que Atobe terminara de ducharse salio del baño y se dirigió al cuarto donde Jiroh se encontraba durmiendo para arreglarse, en un momento Jiroh despertó y miro la espalda mojada de Atobe.

Oye creo que este despertar no estuvo mal – Le dijo Jiroh mientras se restregaba los ojos con sueño.

Creí que dormías por eso pase – Le respondió Atobe.

Dormía pero me dio hambre y bueno… ¿Qué hora es? – Pregunto Jiroh con un puchero.

Son las 8:30, Kabaji fue por la comida – Le dijo Atobe mientras se sentaba junto a el.

¿No te vas a vestir? – Volvió a preguntar Jiroh mientras miraba al chico de cabellos mojados y observaba como los brazos o músculos de Atobe se deleitaban mucho mas al estar mojados, Jiroh no pudo evitar morderse los labios y Atobe noto aquel gesto.

¿Qué ocurre Jiroh nunca me habías visto así? – Pregunto Atobe con una sonrisa en sus labios, Jiroh subió la vista y se topo con aquellos labios que cada vez eran mas provocativos.

Si, pero no tan cerca como ahora – Le respondió Jiroh mientras se ponía de pie – Debo ir al baño ¿vamos a ir a la piscina después? – Le pregunto mientras caminaba a la salida de aquel pequeño cuarto.

Podemos ir a donde gustes Jiroh – Le respondió Atobe mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda, y comenzaba a pasar su manos por aquel pequeño cuerpo, Jiroh se giro y quedo frente a Atobe, los besos comenzaron, con calma como era de costumbre en Jiroh aun no se sentía confiado de besar al chico de sus sueños. Las manos de Atobe comenzaron a subir la camisa de Jiroh que se estremeció un poco al sentir las manos frías de su ex capitán. Cuando Jiroh comenzó a tocar el pecho de Atobe, Kabaji entro en aquel lugar y Atobe lo aparto.

¿Trajiste el desayuno Kabaji? – Pregunto Atobe mientras se arreglaba un poco la toalla en su cintura.

Usu – Le respondió Kabaji, Jiroh se volteo y se dirigió al baño.

No te tardes mucho, ahora vamos a comer ¿bien? – Le dijo Atobe a Jiroh mientras este entraba al baño – Ve sirviendo el desayuno por favor Kabaji.

Usu – Volvió a responder Kabaji mientras iba a buscar para servir el desayuno.

Oshitari y Gakuto caminaban por aquel hermoso lugar mientras miraban todo, o por lo menos Oshitari miraba cada rincón del club con sumo interés.

Oye Yushi ¿porque dejaste que Kabaji se fuera solo? – Pregunto Gakuto.

Quería dar una vuelta por el club y conocer un poco mas de el – Le respondió Oshitari, mientras cambiaba el rumbo hacia las canchas.

Oye Yushi!! – Grito Gakuto mientras lo seguía.

¿Qué ocurre Gakuto? – Pregunto Oshitari mientras se adentraba en la cancha de tenis - ¿Quieres jugar? – Le volvió a preguntar.

No tenemos raquetas Yushi – Le respondió Gakuto mientras salía de aquella cancha. Oshitari también salio de allí y siguió a Gakuto que se había ido, al Oshitari notar que nadie pasaba por allí pego a Gakuto de la pared. - ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Gakuto preocupado.

Me dieron ganas de besarte Gakuto – Le respondió Oshitari mientras comenzaba a besarlo desmesuradamente, Gakuto ladeaba un poco el rostro para no ser besado.

¿Estas loco? Nos pueden descubrir Yushi – Le reclamo Gakuto mientras observaba a todos lados.

Es mejor tener la emoción de ser descubierto ¿no lo crees Gakuto? – Le dijo mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello del chico cereza.

No Yushi, no me gustaría que nadie nos viera – Le respondió el chico, en su voz se notaba el miedo que de cierto modo le daba.

Esta bien Gakuto, vamos a desayunar ¿Te parece? – Le pregunto mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Yushi no te molestes ¿si? – Le digo Gakuto mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

No estoy molesto Gakuto tranquilo – Le respondió Yushi mientras tomaba su mano y la entrelazaba a la del mas chico - ¿te molestaría caminar tomado de la mano conmigo? – Le pregunto. Gakuto miro a todos lados y luego volvió a mirar a Oshitari y le sonrío y poco sonrojado.

No me molesta en la mas mínimo – Le respondió mientras tomaba la mano de Yushi mucho mas fuerte. Oshitari sonrío por lo bajo para comenzar a caminar.

* * *

En la otra habitación se encontraban comiendo, Kevin y Krauser habían salido ya que no tenían ganas de socializar, Hiyoshi se quedo comiendo mientras miraba a Ootori y a Shishido que no dejaban de lanzarse miraditas extrañas a su parecer. Al terminar de comer se paro y salio de la habitación. Dejando a los dos chicos solos.

¿Qué le paso? – Pregunto Shishido mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca.

No lo se, puede que haya estudiado desde hace mucho con el pero nunca termino de entenderlo – Le respondió Ootori mientras se ponía de pie.

¿Qué vas a hacer? – Pregunto Shishido un poco extrañado.

Voy a limpiar los platos – Le respondió Ootori.

Deja eso así – Le dijo Shishido con un tono fuerte.

Pero Shishido-san… - Shishido no lo dejo terminar de hablar porque lo tomo de la mano y lo beso.

Choutarou deja eso así, lo podemos hacer mas tarde, ¿porque no vamos a la piscina? – Le pregunto mientras caminaba a la salida.

Esta bien pero cuando volvamos lo limpiamos ¿verdad? – Le dijo Ootori sonriendo.

Si quieres también limpiamos toda la habitación – Le dijo con sarcasmo Shishido.

Shishido-san – Dijo Ootori.

¿Ah? – Fue lo que dijo Shishido mientras salía. Al salir los chicos se encontraron con Gakuto y Oshitari y los miraron tomados de la mano - ¡¡¡¿AH?!!! – Se dieron cuenta de aquello y Oshitari no dejo que Gakuto lo soltara.

Gakuto y Yo somos pareja – Le dijo y justo en ese momento Atobe, Jiroh y Kabaji salían de la habitación.

Hasta que te decidiste. – Dijo Atobe mientras caminada, todos se le quedaron viendo con sorpresa menos Oshitari y Kabaji.

¿Tu lo sabias? – Le pregunto Shishido.

Oshitari suele ser un poco obvio – Respondió Atobe, Miro la piscina y vio que las chicas estaban allí nadando y mojando a todo el que pasara. – ¿Te molesta si vamos a la playa? – Le pregunto a Jiroh.

No para nada – Respondió el chico.

Nosotros vamos con ustedes – Le dijo Ootori mientras caminaban.

Al llegar a la playa buscaron donde sentarse, se encontraron con los chicos del Rikkai y Shitenhouji que tenían un rato allí. Se sentaron cerca, Atobe no tenia ganas de estar con ellos sin embrago Jiroh se había instalado a hablar con Bunta y con Yukimura. Las olas de la playa eran un poco grandes… no tan grandes pero si lo suficiente como para arrastrarte un rato. Los chicos se encontraban hablando, todos andaban solo en short menos Gakuto que no se quitaba la camisa.

¿Qué ocurre Gakuto? – Pregunto Oshitari.

No se la va a quitar – Grito Jiroh.

¿Por qué? – Volvió a preguntar Oshitari con un gran signo de interrogación en la cabeza, Los chicos del Seigaku también habían llegado y se habían sentado junto a ellos Fuji estaba a gusto con Yukimura sentía que eran muy parecidos en el fondo.

Trauma de la infancia – Les dijo Shishido.

Cállate Ryou – Le grito Gakuto.

Pero cuéntale – Le insito Jiroh - una vez vinimos a una playa así cuando éramos unos niños – Les informo Jiroh mientras comenzaba a reírse, Sanada termino yéndose.

¿Sanada? – Dijo Yukimura.

Vengo ahora voy por algo de tomar – Le dijo mientras se alejaba.

Gakuto se insolo una vez, quedo extremadamente Rojo y no podía hacer nada – Contaba Shishido – Desde ese día dijo que mas nunca en su vida tomaría sol – Volvió a decir Shishido.

¿De verdad te insolaste? – Le pregunto Oshitari.

Si – Respondió Gakuto comenzando a molestarse.

Cosas que solo le pueden ocurrir a Mukahi-san – Dijo Hiyoshi mientras llegaba con un helado.

¡¡¡Dame!!!!!!!!! – Grito Ootori :3

¿Porque te daría? Tú me debes dinero – Le dijo Hiyoshi

n.ñ Oye no seas tan malo – Le dijo Ootori con un puchero.

Eres tan odioso – Le dijo Gakuto – Vamos cuenta tu porque no te metes al agua Shishido – Le dijo Gakuto con malicia.

Ja yo no necesito meterme al agua. – Respondió Shishido de mala gana.

Cuando vinimos a la playa, Ryou tenia el cabello largo y cuando nos metimos en el agua… en aquella ocasión el agua lo arrastro por todos lados y le mojo su cabello, cuando salio del agua tenía un muy mal humor – Jiroh relataba la historia pero fue interrumpido por Gakuto.

Algo usual en el – Dijo mientras le daba la espalda.

Entonces busco un peine y se comenzó a peinar el cabello, después de eso no entro mas al agua y solo buscaba la forma de lavar su cabello con agua dulce – Seguía contando Jiroh – Cuando llegamos a casa entro corriendo al baño y paso como 1 hora, según su mama estaría arreglando su cabello y quitándole la sal por mas de media hora – Termino de hablar Jiroh.

¿De verdad solo te importaba tu cabello? – Pregunto Ootori.

El agua salada le hace daño al cabello eso es todo – Fue lo único que dijo Shishido mientras caminaba.

Shishido-san – Grito Ootori.

Ahora vuelvo – Le dijo mientras se alejaba.

Oye Shiraishi-sempai, ¿ese no es Kenya? – Pregunto Zaizen.

Si, el se fue con Kin-chan dijo que quería jugar con el. - Le respondió.

Pues yo creo que se cayo – En ese momento llego Kin-chan corriendo.

¡¡¡¡Shiraishi!!!!!!!!!! Kenya se cayó de la piedra – Le dijo Kin-chan con una sonrisa.

¿Y te vas a reír? – Le pregunto Shiraishi.

Es que fue muy divertido – Le dijo mientras Kenya llegaba.

¿Qué te paso? – Le pregunto Shiraishi.

Me caí – Dijo Kenya mientras se sentaba al lado de este. – Oye déjame un momento aquí yo ahora vuelvo a ir – Le dijo Kenya a Kintarou.

Esta bien – Le dijo Kintarou mientras se iba a donde estaban Ryoma y Momo.

Voy a ir a surfear, las olas por allá están en buen estado para surfear un rato – Dijo Chitose mientras se alejaba.

Oye yo voy contigo – Le grito Niou.

¿Como vas a surfear sin tabla? – Le pregunto Yagyuu a Niou.

n.ñ jajaja – Rió nerviosamente.

Por allá hay un señor que vende tablas – Le dijo Chitose – Vamos Niou – Le dijo mientras se iba.

Los chicos, algunos se fueron con Chitose y Niou ya que les provoco la idea de surfear un rato, entre ellos estaba Sanada, Jackal, Tezuka y Atobe, Todos se compraron unas tablas y se fueron a buscar las olas, cuando ellos estaban entrando al mar Shishido Volvió.

¿Shishido-san donde estabas? – Pregunto Ootori, mientras se ponía de pie.

Estaba comprando algo… - Shishido se sentó junto a Ootori y tomo su mano – Te compre esto – le comenzó a poner una pulsera a Ootori en su mano derecha.

Shishido-san esto… - Ootori miro la pulsera y vio que tenía las iniciales de cada uno y la fecha de ese día.

Ahora estoy gravado en ti – Le dijo Shishido entre susurros mientras tomaba de su coco.

Gracias :3 – Le dijo Ootori un tanto sonrojado y sonriendo.

* * *

En el restaurante del club se encontraba Ibu comiendo, estaba inexpresivo como siempre, pero un brillo deslumbraba en sus ojos, eso se debía a la comida que estaba probando. En ese momento entro Tachibana y se sentó junto a el, Ibu le hizo ademán de que probara de la comida y tomara un poco de refresco si su capitán así lo decidía.

¿Qué haces aquí solo Shinji? – comenzó a preguntar el mayor.

Nada, solo como, es que tenía mucha hambre y no podía darme el gusto de irme de aquí sin probar la comida que hacen. – Respondió Ibu antes de darse un bocado y sonreír por lo bajo.

Ya veo – Dijo Kippei en un tono un poco preocupado - ¿Qué te ocurre Shinji? - volvió a preguntar el chico mayor.

¿A que se refiere Tachibana-san? – Ibu seguía comiendo placidamente al tiempo que le preguntaba eso a Kippei.

Bueno, es que te he visto más distante de lo normal – comento Tachibana de nuevo con su cara de preocupación.

Ah!, eso… Bueno es que yo lo observo todo, y me he dado cuenta de que a usted, Tachibana-san con todo el respeto, le frustra Chitose-san.- Respondió el chico de cabello azul.

n.ñ no se a que te refieres, pero en todo caso a mi no me frustra Chitose – le comento de forma afirmativa.

Bueno, entonces no se de que hablas – Ibu lo miro con cara enredada.

Kamio… - le dijo Tachibana.

Ah! Si… ese es el simio rojo del Fudomine, ese que baila jazz. – le dijo de forma inexpresiva a Kippei.

T.T ¡Tu eres muy estupido! He visto como lo miras, yo descubrí que a Chitose le gustaba otra persona también. – le dijo a Ibu, que lo mira con mala cara.

Eso es… Tachibana-san porque no tiene un novio, del cual ocuparse. No me mire tanto, me da nervio, y me pongo histérico. Además a mi no me gusta Kamio, es bizarro ese pensamiento, incluso, no es legal, no se si para su amigo Chitose-san sea normal, pero para mi no, y eso es algo en lo que no participare. – Ibu estaba molesto, como de costumbre no lo notaba, pero Tachibana podía darse cuenta de aquello.

OK, como digas, cuando quieras hablarme, házmelo saber, para mandarte al diablo. – Le dijo Tachibana con una linda sonrisa para luego retirarse con la última ración de papitas fritas que había encargado Ibu.

Pero,… mis patatas… - Ibu miro la mesa con desgano al darse cuenta de que no había nada, pero coloco de pie desanimado y se fue.

* * *

Al grupo de los chicos que surfeaban se habían unido Shiraishi, Kurobane, Kirihara y Zaizen. Mientras que los demás chicos se encontraban en la arena mirándolos caerse o intentar tomar una gran ola o simplemente hablando de cualquier trivialidad.

Sanada se ve lindo sobre esa tabla – Dijo Yukimura.

Lo único es que son malos – Dijo Fuji mientras veía como Atobe se caía por 5ta vez… sin mencionar que se había montado tan solo 4 olas jajaja.

Atobe es lindo, no saber montar tablas de surf lo hace verse mas tierno. – Sentencio Jiroh mientras miraban a los chicos…

Jiroh… Atobe es realmente malo – Dijo Gakuto mientras se ponía de pie para mirar.

Todos son malos – Dijo Fuji mientras se reía de ellos, - Los únicos que parecen saber lo que hacen son Shiraishi, Kenya, Chitose, Niou y Jackal -Termino de decir Fuji para mirar a Yukimura quien miraba a Bunta.

Oye Yukimura ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? – Pregunto Fuji mientras se alejaba, Yukimura lo siguió.

Dime Fuji – Le dijo Yukimura con una sonrisa mientras compraban unos helados para calmar el calor.

Como preguntar… mejor dicho… he visto como miras a Bunta – Comenzó diciendo Fuji pero Yukimura no lo dejo continuar.

Si creo que tenemos alguna relación extraña, pero nada concreto, cada vez que intentamos hablar Sanada llega y nos interrumpe – Dijo Yukimura mientras miraba al cielo. – Cuando estaba perdidamente enamorado de Sanada no me hacia caso, ahora que siento algo por Bunta no me deja ni un minuto con el – Pensaba Yukimura en voz alta. – No se que hacer – Termino de decir con una sonrisa amarga en los labios

Mmmm… sincero y abierto… mucho para ser sinceros – Dijo Fuji – No te preocupes mucho, solo piensa con quien te sientes mas cómodo, a veces confundimos nuestros sentimientos – Termino de decirle Fuji para volver a donde estaban los demás.

Si lo se, por eso quiero ver que me pasa con Bunta y que le pasa a el conmigo para después tomar una decisión concreta – Dijo Yukimura mientras le pegaba el helado en la cara a Bunta.

¡¡¡Oye yo quiero!!! – Le dijo Bunta volteando a verlo.

Pues no te voy a dar – Le dijo Yukimura mientras comía de su helado de mantecado.

Le voy a tirar arena a tu helado Mura – Le dijo Bunta mientras se agachaba, en eso Yukimura se monto sobre la espalda del chico mas bajo – ¡¡¡Nos vamos a caer Yukimura!!! – Grito Bunta mientras caían al suelo.

Oye tu podías conmigo – Le reclamo Yukimura con un puchero.

Si, pero prefería ver como tu helado se estampaba contra la arena – Le dijo Bunta mientras se burlaba.

Malvado – Le dijo Yukimura mientras volvía a tomar el helado y se lo lanzaba en el cabello.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Grito Bunta mientras corría al agua para mojarse el cabello.

* * *

Kirihara salio con Zaizen y con Kenya al que llevaban casi cargado entre los dos ya que el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza le estaba haciendo efecto por las caídas que este tenía contra las olas.

Lo voy a tener que llevar a la enfermería ¿crees que haya alguna? – Pregunto Zaizen, quien recordó que esa no era la escuela.

No lo creo, se supone deberían haber alguno salvavidas pero tampoco habían así que morir o vivir es la decisión de cada uno – Le dijo Kirihara mientras corría – ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Espérame aquí!!!!!!!! – Le grito mientras se alejaba. Tres minutos después Akaya llego con Yanagi. – Aquí esta, el puede ayudar a Oshitari-san – Le dijo Kirihara mientras alaba a Yanagi.

Denme un momento con el – Les dijo Renji mientras comenzaba a ver el golpe que Kenya tenia en la cabeza.

¿Crees que el pueda hacer algo? – Le pregunto Zaizen a Kirihara.

No te preocupes Hikaru, Yanagi-sempai siempre me cura a mi las heridas – Le dijo Kirihara mientras miraba a Yanagi.

Tal vez por eso estas medio loco – Le dijo Zaizen en susurros.

Te escuche Hikaru – Le dijo Kirihara mientras veía como se quejaba Kenya por el dolor.

n.ñ – Zaizen no dijo nada solo miro a Kenya quien estaba casi llorando del dolor – Eres tan llorón Kenya – Le dijo.

Yo no soy llorón, deja de molestarme – Le dijo Kenya mientras se ponía de pie. – Me molestare contigo Zaizen-Kun – Le dijo Kenya con una mirada de maldad.

No me importa Oshitari-sempai – Acentúo mucho las palabras y tanto Kirihara como Yanagi se quedaron mirándose ya que sabían muy claro que esos dos no se decían así nunca.

Akaya ¿quieres venir a tomar algo? – Le pregunto Yanagi mientras tomaba la tabla de surf del menor.

Me vas a regalar un helado :3 anda anda – Le dijo Akaya mientras caminaba a su lado.

Si te daré un helado Akaya, solo por que alguien debe consentirte un poco – Le dijo Yanagi mientras le daba la tabla – Pero solo te comprare un helado, no creas que llevare tus cosas – le dijo mientras caminaba mas deprisa.

¿Primero puedo ir a darme una ducha para no estar lleno de sal y caminar por todo el club en short? – Le pregunto Akaya, mientras le quitaba la llave de la habitación.

Esta bien, ve y date una ducha – Le dijo Yanagi mientras tomaba la tabla – No cierres la puerta que voy para allá a dejar tu tabla – Le grito Renji mientras el chico se alejaba corriendo.

* * *

Comenzaba a oscurecer y los chicos aun permanecían surfeando, los que no lo hacían decidieron irse, ya no veían nada. Las olas eran cada vez mas fuertes y altas, a las 7 de la noche los chicos salieron y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para descansar y así poder volver al día siguiente a la playa a surfear.

¿Es todo lo que piensas hacer mientras estemos aquí? – Pregunto Yagyuu.

¿Sientes que te estoy abandonando? – Pregunto Niou en tono de burla.

No es solo que no quiero ir a la playa… - Yagyuu no pudo continuar porque Niou lo interrumpió.

Lo necesitas un poco ¿no crees? Estas muy pálido – Le dijo Niou con un tono de burla.

A veces eres insoportable ¿lo sabias Niou? – Le pregunto Yagyuu con un toque de molestia en la voz pero sin dejar rastro alguno de ello en su rostro.

Solo me gusta hacer que te molestes jajajajaja – Le dijo Niou mientras se metía a la ducha.

Niño insoportable – Se dijo Yagyuu en susurros.

¡¡¡¡Yo a ti te quiero mucho!!!! – Le grito Niou desde el baño y de un momento a otro salio, solo con ropa interior – Oye no te preocupes mucho, solo tendrás que soportarme un año mas Yagyuu, después te puedes olvidar de mi – Le dijo mientras observaba como Yagyuu le daba la espalda.

Podrías intentar ser un poco más decente – Le dijo Yagyuu mientras buscaba un poco de agua en la nevera.

¿Te estoy dando calor? – Pregunto Niou, - si quieres te metes a la ducha conmigo – le dijo mientras salía del cuarto de baño.

Yo me bañe hace rato así que no te preocupes – Le dijo mientras se volvía para mirarlo. – Compórtate como un adulto… - Le dijo cuando Niou lo interrumpió.

Aun tengo 17 años, no me presiones, crecer debe se aburrido – Le dijo mientras entraba al baño.

*** Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo de hoy primer día en la playa… mañana vendré con mas jajaja pórtense bien nos estamos leyendo… o no se juju bye bye cualquier sugerencia ya saben pueden dejar un comentario o agregarme a su correo, en el perfil o como se llame eso esta mi correo jujuju bye.**


	12. Segundo dia en la playa

**El segundo día en la playa**

Al día siguiente los chicos se encontraban desayunando en el patio de la residencia y planeando lo que harían en el transcurso del día.

¿Vamos a surfear hoy también? – Dijo Chitose quien salía de su habitación.

Me parece bien – Le respondió Shiraishi mientras le daba agua a Kin-chan porque se estaba ahogando.

Shiraishi, yo también quiero surfear – Dijo el chico gritando.

Yo te voy a enseñar Kin-chan – Le dijo Chitose mientras se sentaba a desayunar.

No podemos pasar todos los días en la playa se va a volver aburrido – Les dijo Kenya terminando de tragar lo que tenia en la boca.

No lo va a ser – Le respondió Zaizen.

Vamos hoy Kenya y mañana vemos que hacemos – Le dijo Shiraishi mientras se ponía de pie.

Esta bien – Le dijo Kenya.

Entonces hoy también vamos a surfear – Dijo Zaizen mientras le pegaba el cubierto en la cara a Kenya.

Deberías dejar de hacer eso – Le dijo Kenya en forma de reproche.

¿Y si no quiero? – Le pregunto Zaizen en forma de reto.

Tendrás muchos problemas – Le dijo Kenya.

Descómbratelas cuando estemos en la playa – Le dijo Shiraishi al oído.

No… ¿tú me darás ideas? – Le pregunto Kenya – No se me ocurre nada – Le dijo mientras miraba todo a su alrededor.

30 segundos – Dijo Chitose

¿30 segundos? – Kenya y Shiraishi se quedaron viéndose las caras. Y a los 30 segundos llego Kintarou con un balde de agua sucia y se lo lanzo a Zaizen.

El se vengo por ti – Le dijo Shiraishi a Kenya.

Parece que si – Respondió Kenya.

Mi cabello… ¿de donde sacaste esa agua? – Dijo Zaizen con cara de asco.

No se, estaba por ahí y yo la tome – Al terminar de decir eso Zaizen se fue a su habitación.

* * *

En una habitación se encontraban Sengoku y Kajimoto.

¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Pregunto Sengoku.

Odio que preguntes eso, la ultima vez terminamos jugando un juego estupido – Le respondió Kajimoto de mala gana.

No fue tan malo, tienes que aceptarlo, en el fondo te gusto el juego – Le respondió Sengoku mientras le picaba el ojo.

Deja de hacer eso – Le dijo Kajimoto un poco molesto.

¿Te pongo nervioso? – Pregunto Sengoku mientras le daba la espalda para reírse.

Claro que no idiota – Le grito Kajimoto.

Pues a mi me parece que si te pongo nervioso – Sengoku se volteo para mirarlo y se acerco un poco a donde estaba Kajimoto.

Deja de hacer eso – Le dijo Kajimoto comenzando a alejarse.

O tal vez me tienes miedo – Le dijo Sengoku acorralándolo en la pared.

¿Miedo? Seguro, sigue haciéndote ilusiones – Le dijo Kajimoto, en ese momento entro Akutsu.

¿Qué haces insecto? – Pregunto, mirando como Sengoku acorralaba a Kajimoto.

Que te… - No termino de hablar porque Akutsu puso unas bolsas en la mesa y lo callo.

Te traje el desayuno – Le dijo mientras entraba al baño, Sengoku se volteo para mirar la mesa y ver como Akutsu se encerraba.

Akutsu… - Susurro y Kajimoto se despego de la pared.

Anda a desayunar – Le dijo Kajimoto mientras salía de la habitación. Sengoku se quedo parado en el mismo lugar hasta que Akutsu salio del baño.

¿Por qué haces eso? – Pregunto Sengoku mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

¿Hacer que idiota? – Pregunto Akutsu mientras se secaba el cabello.

Comportante diferente – Le dijo mientras subía la mirada.

Si quieres te golpeo – Le dijo mientras cerraba el puño, pero Sengoku tomo su mano. - ¿Ahora que? – Le dijo Akutsu con fastidio.

¿Por qué me quieres confundir más? – Le pregunto Sengoku volviendo a bajar la mirada.

Solo te traje el desayuno, no es una declaración de amor – Le dijo Akutsu mientras se soltaba del agarre.

¡¡¡¡¡No te entiendo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Le grito Sengoku mientras se ponía de pie.

No tienes porque entenderme – Le dijo Akutsu mientras le daba la espalda – Ni yo mismo me entiendo – Termino de decir. Para volver a mirar a Sengoku – Solo se que me molesta verte con ellos – Le dijo mientras se acercaba a el.

Ellos son mis amigos – Le respondió Sengoku.

Los amigo no se besan ni se acorralan – Le dijo Akutsu mientras tomaba el rostro de Sengoku.

Exacto – Le dijo Sengoku intentando soltar el agarre.

Yo no te considero mi amigo – Le dijo Akutsu mientras se acercaba a el. En es momento entraron Saeki y Kajimoto, este ultimo con una mirada llena de odio.

Oye Lucky ¿quieres ir a jugar tenis? - Pregunto Saeki.

¿Tenis? Pero yo no traje raquetas – Les dijo mientras se sentaba a comer.

Yo traje dos, Ojii me dijo que tal vez iba a necesitarlas – Respondió Saeki mientras se sentaba en la mesa también. Kajimoto y Akutsu no dejaban de lanzarse miradas de odio.

Me parece buena idea, Vamos a jugar ¡¡¡¡¡tenis!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Sengoku salto de la silla y esta cayo sobre Akutsu – Lo siento. – Se disculpo.

Esta bien, Ahora quítate – Le dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

¿Quieres ir a jugar tenis? – Le pregunto Sengoku. Recibiendo una mirada de odio por parte de Kajimoto y una cara de sorpresa de parte de Saeki.

Yo no juego con insectos – Le respondió Akutsu y salio.

* * *

A las 10, ya casi todos los chicos se encontraban en la playa o en la piscina. Kirihara que aun dormía…

¿Akaya no te vas a levantar de esa cama en todo el día? – Le pregunto su sempai, quien estaba sentado en la mesa desayunando.

Déjame dormir mas sempai, ayer estuve todo el día corriendo – Le dijo mientras se cubría la cabeza con la almohada.

Akaya, no viniste a la playa a dormir – Le dijo mientras le quitaba la almohada.

Yanagi-sempai, déjame dormir un rato mas – Le dijo Akaya mientras se sentaba.

Son las 10 de la mañana, es hora suficiente para despertar – Le dijo Yanagi, tomándole las manos para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

Tenemos toda la semana para ir a la playa, si voy todos los días con lo blanco que soy pareceré un calamar – Le dijo Kirihara haciendo Pucheros.

¿A ver y que quieres hacer? – Pregunto Yanagi mientras terminaba de empujarlo al baño.

Podemos jugar con el wi – Le dijo Akaya mientras salía del baño para buscar su bolso.

¿De verdad te trajiste eso? – Le pregunto Yanagi poniendo una mano en su frente.

Sip!!! – Le dijo Akaya saltando de un lado a otro - ¿Vamos a jugar Yanagi-sempai? – Le pregunto el chico acercándose al mayor.

Si, pero después que te bañes y comas – Le dijo volviéndolo a empujar al baño.

Esta bien – Dijo el chico mientras se comenzaba a quitar la ropa, Yanagi abrió el grifo y salio del baño. – Yanagi-sempai, te voy a ganar – Le grito el chico mientras entraba a la ducha.

Seguro – Dijo Yanagi en un susurro mientras buscaba la ropa del menor en el bolso, ya que el chico no había sacado su ropa de allí, coloco la ropa de Akaya en la cama y salio a servirle el desayuno. En ese momento salio Kirihara del baño con el cabello goteando y la toalla en la cintura. - ¿seguro que te bañaste? En la cama esta tu ropa – Le dijo mientras sacaba el plato.

Oye yanagi-sempai ¿crees que sea muy aburrido estar aquí una semana entera? – Le pregunto Kirihara mientras se colocaba la ropa interior.

Vístete en el cuarto Akaya – Le dijo Yanagi mientras miraba al chico dejar la toalla en el pasillo y dirigirse a buscar el pantalón. – Akaya se un poco mas organizado. – Le dijo Yanagi mientras se dirigía a la habitación a dejar la toalla.

Este pantalón no es mío Yanagi-sempai - le dijo mientras lo lanzaba al suelo.

Akaya deja de lanzar todo al suelo – Le dijo mientras volvía a recogerlo – Toma este – Kirihara lo tomo y se lo puso, luego subió a la cama y se sentó en forma de flor de loto.

Yanagi-sempai – Renji comenzó a secarle el cabello, que aun seguía goteando – Esto ya me esta aburriendo, la playa es divertida cuando hay muchas cosas que hacer, y aquí no hay nada divertido que hacer – Le dijo mientras se paraba en la cama – Ahora soy mas alto que tu – Yanagi, se dio la vuelta y Kirihara se le lanzo a la espalda.

Akaya, ¿estas loco?, podíamos haber caído al suelo – Le dijo Renji mientras se paraba derecho.

Yo se que mi sempai no me dejara caer – Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona, cuando cayeron para la cama.

Te deje caer – Le dijo Yanagi mientras volvía a ponerse de pie, pero Akaya le tomo la mano.

Yanagi-sempai – Le dijo mientras se acercaba a el – Tonto – Le dijo sacándole la lengua – Era mentira ;) – Le dijo picándole un ojo y dándole un beso.

Vamos a que desayunes. Tienes el tonto a millón hoy. – Le dijo Yanagi sacándolo de la habitación.

* * *

Fuji caminaba por la piscina mirando el cielo y algunos árboles que estaban cerca.

¿Qué haces? – Pregunto Tezuka, quien tenia rato mirándolo.

Miro el cielo, esta tan despejado hoy – Le respondió Fuji.

Tómale algunas fotos – Le dijo Tezuka.

No puedo, no traje la cámara – Dijo Fuji mientras metía los pies en la piscina. - ¿Hoy no vas a surfear? – Le pregunto Fuji.

Yo no vine aquí para surfear – Le respondió Tezuka sentándose junto a Fuji.

Verdad, tú me habías dicho que no ibas a venir – Recordaba Fuji - ¿Por qué cambiaste de parecer? – Le pregunto extrañado.

Creí que en la escuela podría hacer algo, pero no se dio y por eso tuve que venir al club – Le respondió Tezuka.

En la escuela puedes hacer muchas cosas – Le dijo Fuji, en tono de burla.

Bueno, mejor dicho, la persona involucrada en lo que yo debía hacer iba a venir a este lugar y debía venir yo también – Le respondió Tezuka mientras se colocaba de pie y estiraba su mano para que Fuji la tomara.

¿A dónde vamos a ir? – Le pregunto mientras caminaban hacia los árboles.

Solo sígueme – Le dijo Tezuka mientras caminaba más rápido.

Llegaron a uno de los árboles mas alejados de aquel lugar, allí había un enorme corazón en la arena y sobre el corazón había pétalos de rosas.

Que lindo – Dijo Fuji mientras se agachaba para mirar más de cerca.

Es para ti Suke – Le dijo Tezuka mientras tomaba su mano.

¿Qué? – Fuji se había enderezado de un momento a otro, y volteo a mirar a Tezuka.

Estoy… Enamorado de ti – Le dijo Tezuka a Fuji mientras lo abrazaba.

Mitsu… - Fuji no sabia que decir, simplemente respondió al abrazo, después Tezuka lo beso, Fuji lo abrazo mas fuerte y se dejo llevar por el beso, se recostaron del árbol que le daba sombra al corazón y siguieron con su beso.

* * *

Bunta y Yukimura caminaban por el restaurante y vieron como Momo y Ryoma hacían competencias por ver quien comía mas, Siguieron caminado y llegaron nuevamente a la residencia donde se hospedaban.

Estoy aburrido – Dijo Bunta – Creí que venir a la playa seria mas divertido – Termino de decir para lanzarse a la cama.

Lo se, además yo me estoy sintiendo mal – Dijo Yukimura mientras se acostaba también.

¿Te tomaste la medicina? – Pregunto Bunta mientras se sentaba.

Si, ya me la tome – Dijo Yukimura tomándole la mano – ¿Dormimos un rato? – Pregunto Yukimura mientras alaba a Bunta para que durmiera.

Si quieres esta bien, vamos a dormir un rato – Le dijo Bunta mientras se acostaba junto a el.

¿Me abrazas? – Pregunto Yukimura, Bunta lo abrazo y se quedaron mirándose.

Vi como te abrazaba Sanada anoche – Le dijo Bunta.

Si, no se que es lo que esta pasando en estos días – Le respondió Yukimura evitando mirarlo.

Crees que si Sanada se sincera contigo, ¿lo nuestro se acabara? – Le pregunto Bunta tomando su rostro.

No, Sanada… solo es… - Yukimura no continuo.

No quiero sentirme mal nuevamente – Le dijo Bunta mientras se recostaba del brazo de Yukimura.

Oye, yo soy tu capitán… - Le dijo cuando Bunta lo interrumpió.

Ex capitán – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Oye Bunta, yo te dije que no te cambiare por nadie – Volvió a recordarle a bunta.

Yo tampoco te cambiare por nadie Mura – Le dijo mientras subía la vista para darle un beso.

No nos preocupemos por Sanada o Jackal ¿Te parece? – Le pregunto Yukimura mientras lo abrazaba.

No lo haré, lo prometo – Le respondió Bunta con una sonrisa.

* * *

Los chicos de Hyotei se encontraban juntos.

Ne Oshitari, Ahora que aceptaste tener una relación con Gakuto ¿Qué vas a hacer con tu familia? – Le pregunto Atobe.

Nada. Les voy a decir que me deben aceptar así como soy y ya, tienen que entenderlo. – Le respondió Oshitari.

Pero Yushi… - Intervino Gakuto y fue callado por Oshitari.

No te preocupes cereza – Le dijo mientras volteaba a ver como Jiroh dormía. – Tu novio otra vez se durmió.

¿Qué quieres que haga? – Le pregunto Atobe.

Yo no puedo creer que todos estén aceptando que tienen algo… - Ootori fue interrumpido por Atobe.

Tú no has aceptado nada aun Ootori. – Le dijo Mirando como se sonrojaba.

Déjalo tranquilo Atobe – Le dijo Shishido, mientras se ponía de pie.

¿Te vas Shishido? – Pregunto Gakuto

No, Solo ya no quiero estar sentado en la grama – Shishido Camino y se recostó de un árbol un tanto lejano. – Choutarou y yo somos novios – Grito para que lo escucharan.

Shishido-san – Dijo Ootori mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse cada vez más.

Que de poca clase tu siempre – Le dijo Atobe - ¿Por qué tienes que gritar? – Pregunto Atobe.

Si se van a enterar, que lo haga todo el mundo – Respondió Shishido. – Choutarou y yo somos pareja – Volvió a gritar.

Shishido-san detente por favor – El chico menor le tapo la boca para que no siguiera gritando. Y Shishido comenzó a reírse, todos los demás también lo hicieron… hasta Atobe se rió un rato - ¿De que se ríen? – Pregunto Ootori.

Shishido siempre quiere llamar la atención – Dijo Gakuto.

No intentes callarlo, Ryou es muy libre en ese aspecto, no le importa lo que digan los demás – Dijo Jiroh mientras se ponía de pie.

Eso es lo único en lo que eres bueno – Le dijo Atobe.

En el tenis también, cuando quieras jugamos un partido Atobe y te ganare. – Le dijo Shishido en forma de Reto.

Bien cuando le digas a tu familia, jugamos el partido – Le dijo Atobe retándolo aun mas.

¿Quieres que se lo diga de frente o los puedo llamar? – Dijo Shishido sacando el teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Quiero que se lo digas de frente – Le dijo Atobe.

¿Tienes miedo que te gane aquí? – Le pregunto Shishido.

Para nada – Le dijo Atobe con una sonrisa.

Menos mal que Ryou no es mi pareja, es muy efusivo – Dijo Gakuto.

Vamos a comer algo ¿si? – Dijo Jiroh, Los chicos comenzaron a caminar pero Ootori se quedo parado sin moverse.

Choutarou, No voy a decir nada solo por una apuesta – Le dijo Shishido mientras le tomaba la mano. – Cuando tu quieras yo hablo con mi familia. – Le dijo Shishido mientras la alaba para comenzar a caminar.

Shishido-san… ¿de verdad le dirás a tu familia que tenemos algo? – Los ojos de Ootori lo miraba con un gran brillo.

Claro que se los diré Choutarou, o tu crees que a mi me importa lo que me dirán solo porque me enamore de ti – Le dijo Shishido mientras le daba un beso.

Shishido-san Te amo – Le dijo el chico menor mientras lo abrazaba.

Yo también te amo Choutarou – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Disculpen que sea corto pero es que ando con gripe por eso no he escrito mucho bueno cuídense mucho… no se enfermen eso es malo, mañana les subo otro capitulo, bye bye.


	13. La Fiesta Part I

**La Fiesta.**

Como bien habían dicho los chicos, estarían en la playa surfeando, otros comiendo, otros jugando tenis u otro deporte, en fin el día lucia muy lindo. A decir verdad, la estaban pasando muy bien, el lugar resultaba agradable y relajaba a los estudiantes en su mayoría. Las chicas, que se encontraban en la piscina tomando sol planeaban algo, al parecer…

Creo que deberíamos hacer algo diferente – comenzó hablando Asuka.

¡¡SI!!! Es verdad, siempre lo mismo todos los días, es aburrido. – Minorin apoyaba la afirmación de Asuka.

¿Pero que? – Pregunto Taiga.

Juegos cochinos… - acoto Asuka a lo que echaba una mirada de complicidad con Mao.

¡Claro! – Aseguro Mao, al tiempo que se ponía de pie. – Algo que sea divertido, y así invitamos a los chicos y compartimos mas ¿les parece? – termino de decir emocionada.

A mi me parece una muy buena idea. – Apoyo Ami.

Bueno, entonces, Mao, vámonos a planificar todo para que salga muy bien. – Dijo una Asuka muy entusiasta.

Y… Sakuno y Ann, corran la voz – comento Mao, al tiempo que las aludidas se sorprendían. Cuando Mao y Asuka se fueron, cada una tomo caminos diferentes, quedándose de esta manera solo Sakuno y Ann.

¿Por qué será que no me agrada lo que ellas van a hacer? – pregunto Sakuno un poco asustada.

Porque lo poco que sabemos de ellas, sabemos que no hacen nada bueno. Esto será un desastre, ven acompáñame a decirle a los chicos. – Le respondió Ann muy convencida.

OK – Y las dos se fueron a la playa.

* * *

Al llegar a la playa, se encontraron con Shiraishi y Kenya que estaban en la arena junto con Zaizen y Kin-chan, Chitose estaba en el agua con Niou.

Hola – saludo Ann

Hola – Respondieron los 4 al unísono.

Las chicas… planearon algo para esta noche – dijo sentándose en la arena.

T.T… Chicas… Planear… Noche… Suena bien – dijo Kenya burlándose un rato de ellas.

T.T Kenya… Eres tan sucio… - le dijo Ann mirándolo a los ojos.

Esta bien, pero nada de bebidas alcohólicas… Juguito de Naranja – volvió a burlarse la estrella de la velocidad.

Kenya-san... – interrumpió Sakuno – Tonto. No habrá bebidas alcohólicas igual.

Eso no me gusta – dijo Zaizen.

Alcohólico – recrimino Kenya.

Esta bien… - dijo Shiraishi y en un susurro concluyo – No les hagan mucho caso, el sol les quema las neuronas.

Pudimos oír eso – le gritaron Kenya y Zaizen a Shiraishi.

:3 Bueno, nos vemos después. – Se despidió Ann. Y ambas chicas salieron de la playa.

* * *

En el restaurante estaban Mao y Asuka comiendo y hablando de algo interesante y serio según las expectativas de cualquier persona que no las conociera y ni supiera de lo que en realidad estaban hablando. Ann y Sakuno llegaron y se sentaron justo al lado de ellas.

Chicas… ya les dijimos a todos – aseguro Ann.

Los chicos dijeron que si iban a ir – agrego Sakuno antes de darle un mordisco a una galletita con forma de gato que tenia.

Muy bien – dijo Mao – Nosotras ya tenemos los juegos… digo la fiesta organizada. Chicas… esta será una noche inolvidable – decía con una cara de maldad.

Mmm.....… - se quejaba Sakuno – No me agrada por donde va ese comentario – decía entrecortada.

Sinceramente, a veces creo que es mejor estar en drogas, que estar con ustedes – les dijo Ann, con tono de reproche.

No te preocupes.- Hablo Asuka – Cuando estemos en la fiesta te darás cuenta que no esta tan malo como crees.

* * *

En las canchas de Tenis se encontraba Echizen, jugando contra Momo.

Momo-sempai – interrumpió el partido – ¿Vas a ir a la cosa esa que nos dijo la hermana de Tachibana y Ryuzaki?

Echizen, no seas aguafiestas, vamos será divertido ya lo veras. – le decía Momoshiro mientras limpiaba con una toalla el sudor de su rostro.

Es solo que no me llaman la atención esas reuniones que hacen las personas, nunca me han gustado – respondió Ryoma.

Bueno. Llego la hora de que cambies de opinión acerca de eso. – le dijo Momo con una gran sonrisa.

Nunca – le respondió el pequeño con una mirada fulminante dirigida hacia su sempai.

No me gusta tú mirada – Refuto Momoshiro.

¿Y eso a mí que? – con tono pedante le pregunto Ryoma.

No deberías tratar mal a tu sempai, respeta – le dijo Momo intentando ser serio y malo.

"_Claro, como si eso fuera a funcionar conmigo" – _Ryoma se burlaba de Momo cada vez que hacia eso. – Como quieras Mono-sempai. – Al escuchar eso a Momo le dio un tic en la ceja y le pego con el puño cerrado en la cabeza a Ryoma. – Auch! Duele!

¿Y eso a mí que? – le dijo haciendo los mismos gestos que hace un rato el enano había hecho.

Patan – termino de decir Ryoma para tomar su raqueta del piso e irse a bañar a la habitación.

* * *

Por si fuera poco la tarde había pasado muy rápido. Y el cielo oscuro arropaba el club donde los chicos se encontraban, todos se habían reunido en una de las habitaciones. Muchos llegaron felices, otros con caras largas, y algunos con cara de sueño y fastidio.

Pasaron varios minutos hablando hasta que llegaron Mao y Asuka con bolsas de papel en sus brazos. Todos se quedaron extrañados ante aquella escena, pero cuando ellas sacaron varias botellas de cerveza. Aunque pensaron que simplemente eran esas, se asombraron más aun cuando Eriko y Yumi llegaron con dos cajas del mismo contenido.

Ahora si empezó la fiesta – rompió el hielo Asuka.

No hay vuelta atrás, y de una vez les recordamos…- decía Mao, cuando Asuka completo la frase.

Esto, no lo hacemos con un objetivo ¿Verdad Mao? – miraba a Mao de reojo.

Si, Si, Si. – Decía Mao al tiempo que asentaba con la cabeza. - Entonces… - decía Mao – Música ¡por favor! – grito y desde el fondo de la habitación se escuchaba la música.

OK chicos y chicas, siéntense para comenzar. – Yumi, Taiga y Minorin comenzaron a repartir las cervezas a TODOS los invitados, y obviamente ellas también.

Te dije que el jugo de naranja no faltaría – le dijo Kenya a Zaizen.

Cállate – Refunfuño Zaizen.

OK. El primer juego se llama "Atrapa la manzana", les explicare en que consiste para los que no entiendan igual Eriko, Ann y Sakuno les harán la demostración – les explico Asuka.

¿Otra vez yo? – se quejo Sakuno.

Cállate Mofa – le dijo con una mirada asesina Mao.

Solo tienen que atar manzanas a un palo y alguien debe tenerlo mientras que otra persona intenta morder la manzana pero sin usar las manos estas deben estar atadas en su espalda y la persona que sostenga el palo con la manzana deberá moverla de vez en cuando para dificultar el juego. – Explico el juego Asuka - Un juego normal… para comenzar. - Esto último lo dijo mientras una sombra negra le cubría el rostro.

Bien… Yo escogeré al asar a las personas que tomaran el palo donde esta la manzana – informo Mao – Zaizen, Kurobane y… Saku-chin.

Mow… La tienes hoy contra mi… bruja – le dijo Sakuno haciendo pucheros.

Los mencionados se colocaron de pie sobre una silla, mientras cada uno tomaba la manzana de un envase donde las tenía Eriko.

Los que atraparan las manzanas serán dos personas por cada manzana – Mao sonreía maléficamente ante esto. – Ellos serán Gakuto y Hiyoshi en la primera manzana. Shiraishi y Kin-chan en la otra y por último Yuuta y Sengoku.

De más esta decirles que el que no logre morder la manzana pierde y tendrá que beber de su cerveza.

Así, comenzó el juego, tenían al menos 2 minutos para conseguirlo. Era muy difícil ya que no era solo uno el que tenia que morder la dichosa manzana, evitar cualquier roce extraño con tu compañero era también una misión para todos los que se encontraban jugando.

**Pareja 1: Gakuto y Hiyoshi**

Al intentar tomar la manzana en mas de una ocasión tocaron sus labios mutuamente provocando en ambos un leve sonrojo, sobre todo en Gakuto quien a pesar de todo hacia caretos de histeria y volteaba la mirada, sinceramente parecía que quería evitar a toda costa a Hiyoshi que solo se concentraba en hacer Gekokujou (jaja). Al final Hiyoshi fue quien mordió la manzana.

Mukahi-san debería crecer un poco para tener mejor alcance – Le dijo Hiyoshi en tono de burla.

No me caes nada bien – Le dijo Gakuto con un berrinche. - ¿Por qué me besaste niño tonto? – Le pregunto un tanto molesto.

Yo no te besé, los besos significan algo y son mas largos – Le dijo con cierta burla - ¿Quieres que te bese?, puedo hacerlo mejor que eso – Le dijo mientras se alejaba de el, y en eso Gakuto comenzó a patalear.

Por eso, no me caes nada bien, engreído – Le grito mientras volvía con sus amigos.

Le das demasiada importancia a Hiyoshi, Gakuto :P – le dijo Oshitari sacándole la lengua.

Claro que no, es solo que… Yushi!!!!!!!!! No me molestes – Le dijo y le dio la espalda.

Jaja – Oshitari rió por lo bajo. – Claro como pidas.

**Pareja 2: Shiraishi y Kin-chan**

Al contrario de la pareja anterior, para Shiraishi le fue muy fácil esquivar a Kin-chan ya que se encontraba unos cuantos muchos centímetros por debajo. Sin embargo le fue muy difícil tomar la manzana porque Kin-chan se movía y saltaba mucho y lo empujaba. En una ocasión lo empujo de tal forma que Shiraishi termino en el suelo y Kin-chan mordió felizmente su manzana.

Shiraishiiiii!!!... Mia, mia moshdi a manzhana – le decía Kin-chan brincando una y otra vez con la manzana en la boca.

Eso fue trampa Kin-chan me empujaste, yo también pude hacerlo – Le dijo Shiraishi intentando ponerse de pie pero como tenia las manos atadas a la espalda le resultaba difícil.

Pero… - Kin-chan bajo la mirada y se le hicieron agua los ojitos – O sea que no gane… ah? Ah? – le pregunto Kin-chan con pucheros.

Claro que ganaste – Le dijo Shiraishi intentando buscar las palabras – Es solo que… que… no quiero aceptar mi derrota – Termino de decir para ponerse de pie nuevamente.

¡Bien!!!!!!!!! – Grito de nuevo feliz – Koshimae… Gane, gane, gane, gane – gritaba efusivamente.

Que bien ¿Y a mí que? – le dijo Ryoma con cara de fastidio.

Nada – sonrió y se fue a sentar de nuevo.

Mientras esto ocurría Chitose se paro y se dirigió a donde estaba Shiraishi.

Que manipulable eres – le dijo al oído.

No lo soy, es solo que… ¿Por qué no me desatas? – Le pregunto mientras intentaba quitarse la soga de las muñecas.

Si, como quieras.- Chitose le desato las manos y se fue a sentar de nuevo.

**Pareja 3: Yuuta y Sengoku**

Sengoku y Yuuta comenzaron a empujarse para poder morder la manzana y en un momento Sakuno sin darse cuenta llevo tan arriba y de repente la manzana que Sengoku y Yuuta terminaron besándose. Al darse cuenta de lo que habían hecho los dos comenzaron a escupir con una curiosa cara de asco, mientras Mao y Asuka se burlaban de ellos.

¿Estas loco? – Grito Yuuta - ¿quieres que te golpee? – Le pregunto mientras se acercaba a Sengoku.

Loco si estoy, pero no quiero que me golpees, deberías pagarme, yo no doy besos de gratis – Le dijo Sengoku mientras buscaba la manzana con la mirada.

¿Pagarte? – Pregunto Yuuta extrañado – Claro que te voy a pagar – En ese momento Yuuta empujo a Sengoku y los dos cayeron al suelo intentando pelear o algo por el estilo pero uno estaba encima del otro y no obtenían mucha movilidad por las manos atadas, sus caras quedaron frente a frente nuevamente, y en ese momento Mizuki y Kajimoto se pusieron de pie y los separaron.

Déjalo así Yuuta-kun – Le dijo Mizuki mientras lo alaba para que se sentara.

Vamos Sengoku, quédate quieto, lo que hacen con eso es incitarse a darse otro beso. – le dijo Kajimoto mientras le quitaba la soga.

Bueno, como ninguno mordió la manzana, la penitencia es para ambos. – Dijo Asuka.

Chicos, les toca cumplir su penitencia. – Sugirió Mao.

Que pecadores son, como les gusta morder la manzana. – les dijo Yumi.

La lujuria es un pecado – sonreía Asuka mientras decía eso.

Los chicos cumplieron su penitencia tal y como se les había ordenado. Se tomaron la botella de cerveza completa hasta la última gota que quedo en el frasco y se noto como se marearon debido a que nunca habían tomado.

Y es solo cerveza, que decepción. – dijo Mao llevándose una mano a la frente.

Bien… El siguiente juego se llama "Osadía". – Comenzó Ami. – Les explico, escriben en un papel lo que quieren que otra persona haga y con quien, luego se toman todos los papeles y se leen en voz alta, al final los implicados tienen que hacer lo que escribieron frente los demás.

Un juego tentador jaja – dijo Saeki mientras hacia ademán de imaginarse cosas.

A mi me gusta ese juego. – dijo Jiroh sonriendo. – Me parece que será interesante.

Se nota que te estas divirtiendo, no has dormido desde que llegamos. – le dijo Oshitari.

Dicho esto a cada uno se le entrego un papel para que escribieran lo que ya Ami había explicado, luego Taiga fue pasando por cada puesto con una cajita para que metieran el papelito para comenzar a jugar.

Yushi, ¿podrías leer tú? Es que tu voz es sexy – Le dijo Asuka mientras le entregaba la caja.

. OK. Esta bien. – respondió Oshitari con una leve sonrisa. – El primero dice… "Que Kippei le diga a Chitose cuanto lo quiere" bizarro.

Ya escuchaste Kippei-niichan – le dijo Mao.

n.ñ ¡Ja! (tic en el ojo) claro… ¿Qué pasa si me niego? – Pregunto Kippei. Cuando termino de hablar, Mao y Asuka sacaron una botella de whisky, cuando Kippei vio esto dijo… - Chitose ¡¡Te quiero!! Mucho, Mucho, Mucho, Mucho del tamaño del cielo. – pronuncio todo esto rápidamente.

¿? ^^ Claro, Kippei. :D – le dijo con una sonrisa Chitose.

¡Siguiente!! – Grito Eriko.

El segundo dice: "Que Yukimura y Sanada se den un beso largo. Un buen beso" Jum, eso será interesante. – concluyo Oshitari.

Me niego – dijo Sanada con su voz tan imponente.

Pero Sanada, si te niegas no eres tu solo el que va a tomar esa cosa, me obligaran a mi también, y yo no puedo consumir eso, recuerda que yo estoy medicado, podría morir. – le decía Yukimura preocupado.

: ¡Rayos! Ni modo, supongo que no puedo zafarme de esta. – dijo con mala gana.

Parece que fuera un esperpento mutante. Además si vas a besar a tu capi… - Yukimura fue interrumpido por Sanada.

Ex capitán – aclaro.

Bueno, como sea. Hazlo de buena manera porque si no, te matare. – le dijo Yukimura con tono amenazante.

Sanada se acerco lentamente a Yukimura, tomo con sus dedos la mandíbula de su EX capitán y poco a poco fue juntando sus labios con los del chico de cabello azulado, ambos fueron acompasando el ritmo del beso hasta que culminaron.

Una pregunta – interrumpió Niou. - ¿Cuándo dijeron que el beso tenia que ser en la boca? – pregunto, en su rostro había cierto aire de burla así que Sanada pudo darse cuenta.

Cállate Niou – ordeno Sanada.

Le tenias ganas al buchou eso es todo. – seguia burlándose Niou.

Bueno, bueno, siguiente.

Dice "Que Saeki le de un golpe en la cara a Sengoku" ¿? ¿Esto es legal? – pregunto Oshitari extrañado ante aquel papelito maligno.

Sip, sip.- dijo Asuka.

Sengoku, Oh! Sengoku, desfigurare tu rostro, pero no lo hice porque quisiera ¿eh? – le decía Saeki con cierta risa demencial de nuevo.

¿Ah? – Sengoku no estaba muy estable después de aquel trago de cerveza que había ingerido.

Tu solo colócate de pie – le insistió Saeki - No te dolerá – "¿Por qué rayos dije eso?

CofcofCochinocofcof – una especie de tosido parlante había salido a la luz después del comentario de Saeki.

Sengoku apúrate – le presionaba Saeki, para luego ponerlo de pie el mismo. – Te lo advertí, hiciste que perdiera la paciencia – le dijo y… plaf!!! Pin!!! Pun!!! Was!!! Saeki le dio el golpe a Sengoku en todo su carita haciendo que el chico de cabellos naranja cayera al suelo.

Se le pasara ahorita – dijo Oshitari. – Continuemos. "Que Kamio le declare su amor a Ibu y este le corresponda" . - Ojos punzantes se dirigían hacia Kenya.

Me niego rotundamente – Dijo Kamio mientras se ponía de pie.

Uh, acabo de reforzar el grado de alcohol y sabor del whisky con Inui, ¿esta bien si se lo damos? – decía Yumi con cara de fastidio adormecida.

A mi me parece bien – dijo Mao.

¿Esa cosa verde que burbujea? – Pregunto Kamio a lo que todos asentían con la cabeza – Bien, Ibu, yo me siento completamente atraído hacia ti, y quiero que sepas que me gustas – Termino de decir Kamio mientras se sentaba nuevamente.

Todo lo anterior para ti también Kamio – correspondió Ibu tal y como había dicho Yuushi.

: Eres tan seco y odioso – Le dijo Kamio con mala cara.

Es tu culpa, declárame tu amor como es, y yo te correspondo como es idiota – le dijo Ibu con mala cara también.

¿Y cual es la forma que quieres? - Le pregunto con tono furioso.

Pues con cariño, si fueras mas tonto explotas – le decía Ibu aun con su tan típica calma.

No tiene importancia… esto es un juego – Le dijo Kamio mientras le daba la espalda.

No tienes valor – le reto Ibu.

No tengo porque decirte nada frente a nadie cállate – Le dijo Kamio mientras volvía a mirarlo.

Eso es porque eres tan cobarde que nunca aceptas nada – le dijo de nuevo con calma. Kamio tomo la mano de Ibu y lo alo hacia el quedando frente a frente.

¿De que forma quieres que te diga que me gustas y no lo puedo evitar? – Le pregunto en un susurro.

De una forma menos seca e inmadura – le respondió en el mismo tono del susurro anterior. – Bromeaba, así me has enamorado jajajaja – le dijo Ibu, para luego ir a sentarse sin antes susurrarle algo inaudible para el resto de los presentes al oído – Hablaremos después.

O.o – Fue la cara con la que quedo Kamio al oír lo que Ibu le había dicho.

Next!!!!!!!!!! – Grito Taiga, mientras se colocaba detrás de Oshitari para ver el papel.

No lo podrás ver medio metro – Le dijo Asuka burlándose.

Cállate – Le dijo mientras volvía a su lugar.

El siguiente dice "Que Shishido le diga a Ootori cuan enamorado esta de el" o.O Oh! Oh! – Oshitari había quedado anonadado.

Geki dasa Daze – Dijo Shishido antes de voltear a ver a Ootori – Choutarou – Comenzó a decir – El amor no se puede expresar con palabras así que decir cuanto te amo no esta dentro de mis posibilidades, pero los hechos son los que van demostrándolo, si me preguntan que estoy dispuesto a hacer por demostrar que te amo diría que entregaría mi vida solo por ti – Termino de decir Shishido para girarse.

O.o Shi… Shishido… san – Ootori estaba perplejo . :3, simplemente no pudo decir nada, solo enrojeció hasta que le explotaron los oídos.

Siguiente papelito – dijo Oshitari – "Que Tezuka bese a Fuji… ¿bonito?" Eso último no lo interrogue yo, así sale en el papelito. – Se justifico Oshitari.

T.T Su - Sugoi – dijo Tezuka desanimado, el chico simplemente se puso de pie, se dirigió hasta el puesto donde se encontraba Fuji, lo miro a los ojos (que por cierto Fuji tenia abiertos), y se acerco dándole un suave beso a Syusuke en los labios.

Pero ahí no especificaron a que Fuji, ni en donde era el beso bonito. – revelo Niou.

Resultaría complicado si no se dirigieran a Yuuta como Yuuta y no como Fuji, ¿no crees? – le dijo Tezuka, para luego ir a sentarse.

Entonces tú solo tenias ganas de besarlo. – rió de nuevo el chico.

Compórtate – le ordeno Yagyuu.

El siguiente dice: "Que Kaidoh actúe como un gato y le lama la mejilla a Momoshiro" ¿Ah? – Oshitari no dijo nada, solo hizo señas para que empezara la penitencia por así decirlo.

¡Me niego! – gritaron los dos. Momo y Kaidoh.

Toma tu vasito – Eriko y Yumi les hicieron entrega de un vaso que contenía aquella sustancia toxica que era verde y burbujeante y además desprendía un humito blanco y olor era de alcohol puro.

n.ñ (tic en el ojo de ambos), se miraron a los ojos, hicieron ademán de "ni modo nos ganaron esta vez" y… Kaidoh comenzó a maullar para luego acercarse a Momo y lamerle la mejilla. Luego de eso comenzaron los insultos.

Estupido – gritaba Momo.

Idiota – le respondía Kaidoh

Perro – le dijo Momo

Perro no, gato, imbecil – grito Kaidoh. Inui y Oishi los separaron.

El siguiente dice "Que Hiyoshi bese en la boca a Gakuto..." ¿Que Que???????? ¡No! Hay un error en la hoja.- decía desesperado Oshitari.

¿Qué pasa Oshitari? ¿A que le temes? – le decía con voz maligna Mao.

Na- nada. – dijo mientras se quitaba los lentes y bajaba la mirada.

Mukahi-san al parecer tenias muchas ganas de esto – Le dijo Hiyoshi mientras se acercaba a el.

¿Quién te dijo que fui yo quien escribió eso? – Le grito Gakuto - Prefiero morir antes de ser besado por ti – Le dijo mientras caminaba a donde se encontraban las chicas que tenían el jugo de Inui, pero Hiyoshi le tomo la mano y lo atrajo hasta el para poder besarlo, Gakuto quedo con los ojos abiertos pero después respondió, para después empujarlo y mirar a ver a Oshitari.

Ves que si lo querías Mukahi-san – Le dijo mientras volvía a su puesto.

"Que Yukimura y Bunta se digan lo que sienten" Wow, eso sonó muy ¿? Raro – dijo Oshitari aun cabizbajo.

Muy bien, Bunta, yo solo tengo que decirte, que me resultas muy especial, y que cada momento que comparto contigo es el más feliz de mi vida. Haces que deje de sentirme mal cuando lo hago y casi ni tengo que tomarme las pastillas porque tú eres mi medicamento favorito… y sabes dulce. No puedo quejarme simplemente eres único e inigualable. – concluyo Yukimura con una sonrisa.

Decirte lo que siento… como decirlo si ni yo aun lo se bien… creo que estoy comenzando a sentir aquello que las personas llaman amor, no se desde cuando pero te haz vuelto muy importante en mi vida, solo siendo tu, te metiste en ese pequeño lugar llamado corazón y no tienes ganas de salir ni yo de dejarte ir – Termino de decirle Bunta inflando su goma de mascar.

o.O – De nuevo todos estupefactos – Siguiente "Que..." en la hoja salen los tres puntos suspensivos "Que… Kentarou bese a Ryoma" espera un segundo… eso no es legal… ¿o si? – preguntó Yuushi

Aquí no hay leyes – le dijo Minorin.

No, ¡yada! – Ryoma se fue hasta donde estaban los vasos con alcohol, apretó con sus dedos su nariz y coloco sus labios en el vaso para tomarse el contenido… demo…

Ryoma-kun, morirás.- Le dijo Sakuno.- Nadie lo ha probado, ni siquiera estamos seguros de que no te derretirá el estomago. – insistía.

Tsk. – se quejo Ryoma, dejo el vaso de nuevo en la mesa, se acerco a Kentarou y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Mada Mada… Dane! – Ryoma se había volteado para irse a sentar a su puesto pero Kentarou lo tomo por el brazo y lo beso, cuando el beso culmino…

Mada Mada Daze Echizen-kun – dijo Kentarou en tono de burla.

Che!... You Still have lots more to work on. Besas de la patada. – Ryoma se fue y se sentó.

El siguiente dice: "…"

Lo verán en el próximo capitulo…

**Siempre quise decir eso**

**Revelaremos los autores de dichas penitencias escritas en los papelitos: (Por orden de aparición)**

**1.- Shiraishi**

**2.- Niou**

**3.- Fuji S.**

**4.- Kenya**

**5.- Gakuto**

**6.- Sanada**

**7.- Ryoma**

**8.- Ootori**

**9.- Yagyuu**

**10.- Kajimoto.**


	14. La Fiesta Part II

**La Fiesta Parte II**

El siguiente es…

"Que Mizuki y Kajimoto se besen en la boca, largo" ¿Qué le pasa a las personas hoy?, son… cosas muy raras… – decía Oshitari mientras fruncía el ceño.

o.O - (Cara de Mizuki y Kajimoto) Sengoku se reía ante la situación. Kajimoto se coloco de pie y se fue hasta el puesto de Sengoku y le dio un golpe en la cara (por segunda vez en la cara)…

¿Eso es legal? – pregunto el tensai del Hyotei.

Si, eso es valido – dijo Asuka.- Mientras cumpla su penitencia.

Kajimoto después de darle el golpe a Sengoku, se fue hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Mizuki y le dio un beso, el acercamiento fue muy lento, como si no hubiera nadie a su alrededor o.O La cara de todos, y mas cuando vieron que Mizuki estaba levemente sonrojado.

Muy… bien, el siguiente dice… "Que Oishi y Kikumaru se den un beso en la boca, romántico y si es posible con diálogos y todo ", esto si es lo mas bizarro que he leído. – Yushi dio un leve suspiro de resignación, sabía que lo que había escrito en esos papelitos no era nada normal.

¿Diálogos? – Pregunto Oishi sorprendido.

¿Qué crees que quieran que digamos Oishi? – Pregunto Eiji

Bueno… que actúen como en una de las novelas de Oshitari – dijo Atobe entre risas disimuladas.

Oishi yo soy tu hermano. – Dijo Eiji mientras se burlaba.

Eiji deja de decir tonterías, no es divertido – Le regaño Oishi mientras Eiji se acercaba a el.

Me lo acaba de decir mi mama, Tú y yo somos hermanos, ella no me lo quiso decir… pero cuando se entero de nuestro amor no le quedo mas remedio que hacerlo – Le decía Eiji mientras le tomaba las manos.

Basta Eiji, ese juego no me gusta – Le dijo Oishi aun serio.

Oishi yo a ti te amo pero lo nuestro no puede ser – Eiji se acerco a Oishi poco a poco para darle un beso y luego darle la espalda – Perdóname Oishi me tengo que ir – Con una carcajada se fue a su asiento.

Eiji – Le dijo con una mueca de perturbado. Y luego se fue a sentar también.

No… es… normal, Kikumaru no es normal – dijo Yushi con la misma cara de perturbado de Oishi.

Yajai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Grito efusivamente Minorin. Todos la miraron… - No es lo que piensan, puedo explicarlo si me dejan – decía…

Déjalo así, ahórrate las explicaciones Minorin-chan – la callo Oshitari. – El siguiente papelito dice: "Que Shiraishi le de una paliza a golpes sangrientos a Kenya" ¿Quee?, no creo que deban permitir esto… - Oshitari lucia desesperado.

Sangre no, pero los golpes si van, dale una buena tunda a ESE – le dijo Mao a Shiraishi.

No lo voy a golpear – Decía un Shiraishi casi inaudible – La violencia sigue siendo mala hasta bajo los efectos del alcohol – Se puso de pie como pudo y camino a donde estaba la bebida.

Lo que pasa es que aunque lo intente no podrá darle los golpes, no ve – Se burlaba Zaizen.

Shiraishi, ¡no te bebas eso!, golpéame ¡anda! – le decía Kenya mientras se acercaba a el.

La verdad no quiero – Le dijo mientras tomaba el rostro de Kenya entre sus manos – No soy capaz de golpear a alguien que no le haga nada a Kin-chan – Termino en un susurro.

¡¡Bingo!!! Lo tengo – Kenya se fue hasta donde estaba Kin-chan y le dio un coscorrón, comenzó a jalarle los pies hasta tumbarlo al piso y le pego en la cara, mientras Kin-chan se quejaba Kenya bajo y le dijo al oído – Perdón, yo no quería hacerlo. – mientras Kin-chan le respondía y le dijo – Disfrutare lo que te hará Shiraishi ja! – y siguió quejándose.

Kenya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Grito Shiraishi mientras se lanzaba sobre el chico mas rápido del lugar al que no le dio tiempo de moverse… cayeron al suelo y Shiraishi le pego la cabeza contra el piso para luego darle un golpe en la cara, pero Zaizen se paro y lo quito seguido por Yushi quienes apartaron a un Kenya casi inconsciente por los golpes en la cabeza. Chitose agarro a Shiraishi y lo sentó en su lugar.

¿Lo ibas a matar? – le pregunto un poco confundido y molesto.

La sangre me hierve – Le dijo Shiraishi mientras comenzaba a darle golpes a Chitose en el brazo.

Shiraishi ¡BASTA! – le dijo Chitose en tono de regaño. – Compórtate mira a Kin-chan el esta bien, ya cálmate.

¡Buena Shiraishi!!!!!!!! – le dijo Kin-chan fingiendo un dolor.

Bueno… retomemos este juego tan raro, el siguiente papelito dice "Que Gakuto se lance del trampolín con la ropa y se quede un rato en el agua, y luego se quede en toda la fiesta así" ¡No! Gakuto se va a enfermar si hace eso – Se quejaba Oshitari.

Cállate, tú no tienes nada que hacer opinando – le dijo Minorin.

Que mas… esta bien – Dijo Gakuto mientras salía a la piscina y subía al trampolín.

No te mueras Mukahi-san – Le grito Hiyoshi mientras se burlaba y volvía a entrar a donde jugaban.

Niño idiota – Dijo Gakuto mientras se lanzaba del trampolín… a los 2 min. salio y Yushi lo esperaba con una toalla. – Gracias Yushi – Le dijo tomando la toalla.

¿Estas bien? – le pregunto Oshitari

Si – dijo asintiendo con la cabeza y haciendo pucheros.

Al regresar a la habitación, retomaron el juego.

El siguiente papelito dice "Que Yuuta se tome el jugo de Inui" Ingenioso - Oshitari estaba sorprendido.

¿Y si no quiero entonces tengo que tomar mas de esa cosa amarillenta o igual debo tomar el jugo de Inui-san? – Pregunto Yuuta con la cara roja por la cerveza que había ingerido anteriormente.

Igual tienes que tomar del jugo de Inui – Le respondió Heather - ¿Tiene que tomarlo? – Le pregunto a las otras chicas.

Las reglas son para todos jajajajajajajajajajaja – Se burlaba Asuka, quien le llevo el vaso de Jugo a Yuuta, este se lo tomo y quedo por un momento pasmado, luego se fue corriendo. – Debes volver!!!!!!! – Le grito Asuka – Oye Heather ve con el y cuando termine se vienen – Le dijo Asuka mientras la empujaba.

Esta bien – Dijo la chica bajando la mirada y saliendo del lugar.

El próximo dice: "Que Oishi le pegue con la raqueta en la cabeza a Tezuka" – ¿Nani? – Yushi ya no se sorprendía solo bajaba la mirada al ver ese tipo de retos.

¿Tengo que pegarle? – Pregunto Oishi – No puedo hacer eso, lo siento igual no hay raquetas – Termino de decir mientras se ponía de pie.

Si hay, toma – Le dijo Minorin.

No le puedo pegar a Tezuka lo siento – Volvió a decir Oishi mientras se acercaba a Asuka que tenia el vaso de jugo de Inui.

¡Oishi! Solo hazlo y yap. – Le dijo Tezuka – Solo… no bajes la guardia.

Pero Tezuka… - Oishi fue interrumpido por Mao.

Toma, es la de Ryoma-kun jajajaja – Le entrego la raqueta.

Tezuka… - Intento decir Oishi.

¡Hazlo! – ordeno el chico de las gafas.

Esta bien – Respondió Oishi en un susurro y suspiro, luego se acerco a Tezuka y tomo la raqueta con fuerza, para después golpearlo en la cabeza como pudo. – ¿Feliz? – Pregunto.

¿¿??? – Tezuka quedo desvalido y no pudo contestar. Luego de esto Oshitari saco un papelito.

"Que Kenya se pinte el cabello de azul" – Claro que Yushi estaba apunta de abandonar su trabajo de lector. - ¿Acaso aquí hay tinte azul? – pregunto.

¡Si! Ami se pinta el cabello de azul, toma – Asuka le dio el tinte. Pero cuando fue a ver a Kenya este se encontraba bebiendo el jugo de Inui y de la misma manera cayendo al suelo convulsionando, al principio todos se asustaron, pero luego se le paso y se quedaron un poco mas tranquilos.

Parece que no quiso – dijo Chitose desde su asiento.

Bueno_, "ese Kenya siempre tan estupido" – _Pensaba Oshitari. – El próximo "Que Atobe se vista como un pordiosero y actué como pobre toda la fiesta" – Oshitari se sentó en una silla y comenzó a taparse la cara y reír como loco.

Creo que ya le afecto Mao ¿Qué hacemos con el? – Pregunto Eriko.

Déjalo que se le pase – contesto Mao.

Lo siento, yo no haré eso, mejor me voy al otro mundo con el primo de Oshitari y el hermano de Fuji. – dijo colocándose de pie dirigiéndose a la mesa cuando una voz lo dejo perplejo.

Pero Atobe, terminaras así convulsionando como Kenya ¿Quieres que la gente te vea de esa forma? – pregunto Jiroh.

Hay muchas personas aquí presentes que prefieren ver al gran Ore-sama muerto que vivo y haciéndose el gracioso. Así que no habrá problemas. – dijo muy convencido Atobe. Jiroh comenzó a hacer pucheros y estaba a punto de romperse a llorar. – ¿Quieres que haga el ridículo? – pregunto Atobe.

Solo no quiero que te mueras – le respondió aun con mínimas lagrimas en los ojos.

No moriré, solo me desmayare por poco – le dijo a Jiroh acercándose y dándole un beso en la frente. Jiroh solo se quedo ahí, sin decir nada pero diciéndolo todo con su expresión de tristeza y dolor. – Eso es manipulación y chantaje. Seguro fuiste tu el que escribió eso. – le dijo Atobe

No – le dijo Jiroh triste y negando con la cabeza también.

Si claro, Ore-sama no BIGI ni yoina – dijo. – Oye Sanada, préstame tu ropa – le dijo Atobe para burlarse un rato de el.

Muérete Atobe – le dijo Sanada con su mirada llena de odio.

Ja! Te lo dije Jiroh, me prefieren muerto, pero a Ore-sama no le da la perra gana de complacerte – dijo, y todos quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar esa palabra de la boca de Atobe.- ¿No es así como actúan los marginales? – pregunto con una rara carita de ángel ingenuo.

Los marginales son personas que se mantienen al margen de algo. – le dijo Niou. – No la gente pobre que vive en la calle.

Ah! OK ¿Y como debo actuar entonces? – pregunto.

Los vagabundos solo piden dinero, y caminan como locos por ahí y toman. – respondió Niou.

¿Quieren que los robe? Los que beben ¿no son los borrachos? – volvió a preguntar con la misma cara rara de antes.

Solo molesta y ya – le dijo con un tono pedante Shishido.

OK ¿Y quien me va a prestar su ropa de todos los presentes? – continuo con la fastidiosa pregunta.

¡Yo! – dijo Jiroh.

¿Tu? – Atobe lo vio con cara de indiferencia. – No quiero, tu ropa es muy bonita.

Yo te traigo la ropa Keigo-baka – le dijo Mao. – Que fastidioso eres.

¿No era así que tenía que ser? – pregunto con cara de tonto.

Me caes mal – se fue y a los 2 minutos regreso con ropa rota y se la dio.

Domo – Atobe la tomo y se fue a cambiar, y salio con una camisa negra rota que dejaba al descubierto su pecho, y unos pantalones rotos igualmente, un lado mas corto que el otro y salio sucio y despeinado. - ¡Haiai!!!!!! – grito escandalosamente. Luego le quito la cerveza a Shishido y se la tomo de un trago completo – ¡¡Buenash!!!!!!! – Shishido estaba con la boca abierta. – ¿Y la comida? Tengo hambre – pregunto mientras se rascaba la cabeza y se despeinaba.

Atobe ve a comer pero cállate la boca – grito Sanada.

¿Atobe? ¿Y ese tipo quien es? – pregunto y Sanada se coloco de pie y le metió una Donet en la boca. – Sabroso. Domo.

Cállate – le repitió Sanada – Continuemos.

T.T o.O – Oshitari estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían… - El siguiente papel di… - No pudo terminar de hablar porque se escucho un ruido que informaba que Atobe se había desmayado y lucia mas pálido de lo normal – Etto… creo que deberían sacarlo. – Propuso Yushi.

Déjalo ahí en una esquina con Kenya – interrumpió Zaizen.

Continuo – retomo el peliazul – dice "Que Sengoku le rompa la nariz a Kajimoto" La gente esta violenta ¿no? Un golpe de Sengoku debe matar a Kajimoto – decía Oshitari.

Siiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me vengare – Le dijo Sengoku mientras se ponía de pie… intento fallido ya que el niño de tantos golpes estaba muy mareado y para completar se había tomado 3 cervezas mas. – Akutsu ayúdame a pararme – Le dijo mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del otro.

Si quieres le doy el golpe por ti – anuncio Akutsu mientras ayudaba al joven a colocarse de pie

No, yo puedo – Le dijo mientras caminaba en zigzag hasta donde estaba Kajimoto que se estaba burlando de el, cuando llego lo tomo por la camisa e intento ponerlo de pie pero no pudo – ¿Te puedes parar? – Le pregunto mientras se burlaba de el mismo.

Como quieras – Kajimoto se coloco de pie y reía por lo bajo.

Domo! – Le dijo Sengoku con una sonrisa, justo cuando Kajimoto no se lo esperaba, el puño se Sengoku se estampo en su rostro y le rompió la nariz, comenzó a Sangrar y tuvo que ir al baño acompañado de Saeki. – Gomen!! – grito Sengoku mientras caía al suelo.

Otro para la esquina de Kenya y Atobe – Grito Zaizen.

Esto ya parece una masacre – dijo Oshitari. – El próximo "Que Sanada le diga a Yukimura que quiere que sean novios, de forma romántica" Menos mal, pensé que aquí dirían que le peguen un tiro a alguien con una escopeta. – decía Yushi entre risas.

Yushi – recrimino Gakuto mientras temblaba de frío.

Toma mi chaqueta – le dio la chaqueta a Gakuto.

¡¡NO!!! Reglas son reglas. – informo Eriko.

Si, el, esta cumpliendo las reglas, sigue con la ropa mojada, pero en ningún lado salía en el papelito que no podía tener un chaqueta encima así que… no esta faltando a las reglas – sentencio Yushi. Eriko lo miro con mala cara pero igual cubrió a Gakuto con su chaqueta.

Yukimura… así no era la forma en que quería decírtelo, sin embargo, no puedo callarme ya todo lo que siento por ti. Tal vez no he sido lo que tu esperabas, quizás no me he comportado como debería y tampoco te he tratado como lo mereces necesito que me perdones por eso, pero es que tenia miedo… si, miedo, miedo de perderte si yo te lo decía, aunque siempre fuiste muy compresivo conmigo… nunca me di cuenta de que te estaba perdiendo hasta hace poco y espero… estar a tiempo… Te amo Yukimura. Te amo. ¿Quieres ser mi novio? – esto ultimo lo dijo con cara de asco.

- no debo responder eso ¿verdad? No lo quiero dejar mal.- comento Yukimura.

Ahí no decía que lo respondieras, pero ya sabemos – dijo Taiga.

Siguiente – Anuncio Heather.

"Que Akutsu y Taka-san se besen" Seigakuences – Oshitari actuaba como un demente.

¿? Es una loquera – interrumpió Taka-san

¡No lo es! – Akutsu se acerco a Kawamura y lentamente unió sus labios con los del chico del Seigaku, se besaron un rato y luego Akutsu se separo. – Te dije que no era una locura. – y se sentó.

Akut-su – titubeo Kawamura.

¡Bueno, el siguiente por favor! – grito Yumi

Akutsu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Grito Sengoku que se había despertado – Omae… - Intento decir algo pero volvió a caer desmayado.

"Que Kamio e Ibu se den un beso" la tienen contra ustedes hoy – se burlaba Oshitari.

¿No te gustaría probar el jugo de Inui-san? – Le pregunto Kamio a Ibu.

No, esa cosa haría que mi cerebro estalle, cosa que seria muy deprimente, ya que no viviría y luego, no podría hablar contigo, y no podría ver mas nunca a Tachibana-san ni a su hermana, y luego, no p…. – Kamio se acerco a Ibu y le dio un beso en la boca, duro un rato ya que los dos al parecer querían aquel beso ( Cara de todos o.O).

El siguiente: "Que Kaidoh e Inui se besen en la boca, con legua incluido ¡¡¡y que se vea!!! ¡JAJAJAJA! O.O Obsceno – Oshitari quedo con los ojos en blanco.

Tu jugo es el que esta ahí, sácame de esta situación – Le dijo en un susurro Kaidoh a Inui.

Yo no tengo problema en beberlo ¿tu si? – pregunto Inui.

No lo voy a beber – Le dijo Kaidoh con mala cara – Pero tampoco voy a dejar que vean ¿como nos besamos? – Le dijo con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

Ven – Inui se llevo a Kaidoh al centro de la habitación.- No pasara nada malo, si no quieres beberte mi jugo, lo mejor es hacer lo que ese papelito diabólico dice – Inui se fue acercando a Kaidoh y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca, para luego besarlo de nuevo, esta vez con un poco de intensidad abriendo paso para adentrarse a la boca del chico menor con su lengua, dejando en evidencia aquel hecho tal y como lo pedían en el papel, tenia pensado quedarse besando a Kaidoh, pero dijo _"mejor no"_ en sus pensamientos, porque podría ser malo para el luego, así que decidió separarse. Kaidoh simplemente estaba ahí, quieto, sin decir o hacer nada.

Si-siguiente – tartamudeo Oshitari – "Que Momoshiro se pegue con una silla en la pierna" volvió el sadismo a la habitación.

Te salvas… no dice nada acerca de una fractura o sangre. – le dijo Ryoma.

Si pero eso igual va a doler – Momo camino hasta donde se encontraban las sillas y tomo una – Aaaaaa ya… jajajajajajaja – Tomo la silla y se dio un pequeño golpe, que no parecía importante pero luego Kaidoh se puso de pie y lo golpeo – ¿Y tu que? esquizofrénico.

¡Cállate! – Le dijo y lo volvió a golpear, dejando a Momo inconsciente.

Cuarto inconsciente terminaremos de jugar solo tres personas – Grito Zaizen.

"Que Zaizen y Kenya se den un beso en la boca" Creo que tendrá que probar una nueva tendencia. Pasión hacia los no-muertos – termino de decir Yushi riéndose.

Creí que el vampiro era Atobe, No importa Yuuji-sempai me dijo que probara cosas nuevas – Zaizen fue a donde estaba Kenya y lo sentó – Oye bella durmiente llego tu príncipe – Le dijo mientras le daba un beso… pero Kenya no reacciono – Igual no quería nada contigo eres pobre. – Le dijo mientras lo lanzaba nuevamente al suelo y volvía a su lugar.

Hiciste que Kenya se golpeara de nuevo la cabeza – le reprocho Yushi.

Gomen – se disculpo Zaizen.

"Que Ootori intente seducir a Shishido" o.O ¿Qué sección es esta? – pregunto Oshitari anonadado.

Eso no es posible, no tengo mínima idea de cómo hacer eso. – se quejo Ootori.

Hazlo niño gatuno – le dijo Minorin.

¿Nunca has intentado llevarte a una niña a la cama? – Le pregunto Asuka – Solo tienes que tener ganas de tener relaciones con el – Le dijo mientras le picaba el ojo.

Nunca… Shishido-san – Ootori le hizo pucheros.

Si no quieres ve y tomate el jugo de Inui no tienes de otra – Le dijo Shishido mientras se ponía de pie – yo te acompaño – Le dijo.

OK – Ootori se acerco a la mesa donde estaba toda la comida y las bebidas, incluyendo la de Inui. – Fue bueno, mientras duro.- Así agarro un vaso y abrió la boca, y se lo tomo. – Mo…ri.

Vamos Choutarou – Shishido tomo las manos de Ootori y lo llevo a donde estaban los demás "muertos", dio un suspiro y se volvió a sentar.

Shishido-san…. Aun no he terminado – Ootori se coloco de pie, se tambaleaba y casi se caía – Pue…do aun – dijo tosiendo abrazo a Shishido y sin darle tiempo a reacción alguna le comenzó a pasar un hielo por debajo de la camisa… - Mori…re - hacia pucheros, pero aun así, comenzó a besar el cuello de Shishido y luego fue subiendo hasta mordisquear el lóbulo de la oreja del chico – Ya… me explota el hígado.- Ootori cayo medio desmayado al suelo – Hi…ce… lo que pu…de – y murió (se desmayo por fin).

n.ñ Choutarou… - Shishido estaba sorprendido, pero se quedo pasmado sin moverse, luego de todo lo que paso.

Bonito bulto – Le dijo Asuka - ¿Por qué Ootori-san no hizo eso conciente? – Pregunto Asuka.

Tal vez le daba vergüenza – respondió Mao riendo para sus adentros.

Vergüenza te debería dar a ti – Le dijo Ann a Shishido.

Cierra la boca ¿Quién te dijo que me vieras? – Le dijo Shishido.

Yo no te estaba… - Shishido la interrumpió.

Lo hiciste porque si no, no supieras como estoy, sigue Oshitari – Le dijo Shishido volteándose.

Si, mejor estate quieto, no queremos que dispares con esa cosa. – Se burlo Oshitari. – El siguiente dice "Que Momoshiro y Kurobane se besen" veríamos doble – Oshitari se saco los lentes y los limpio con un pañuelo.

El ni siquiera esta vivo – Dijo Kurobane mientras caminaba a la apilada columna de muertos. – ¿Donde esta Momoshiro? – De entre los muertos salio una voz.

Omoshiro-kun – Sengoku aun hablaba.

Creo que sueña con Momoshiro – Dijo Kurobane mientras sacaba a Momo de donde estaba - ¿Por qué lo debo besar a el? – Pregunto mientras lo miraba.

¿Por que? ¿Primero me querías besar a mí? – Pregunto Amane con carita de angelito.

Tal vez no hubiese sido tan mala idea – Dijo mientras se acercaba a Momo y lo besaba.

Igual lo besaste a el – le recrimino Amane.

No voy a tomar de esa cosa tan asquerosa, jamás, - Dijo Kurobane mientras volvía a su lugar.

Bane-san, me caes muy mal. Primero el y yo no. Yo nunca. Plaf Pluf – Amane le saco la lengua a Kurobane e hizo pucheros.

Hablamos cuando esto termine – Le dijo Kurobane con mala cara.

o.O Otra conversación que debo escuchar – dijo Oshitari entre risas.- Próximo "Que Fuji S. se quite la camisa seductoramente frente a Tezuka y luego se la lance" Hentai – menciono el tensai de Hyotei.

n.ñ Jaja, lo intentare n.ñ – Dijo Fuji mientras caminaba a donde estaba Tezuka – No se hacer eso pero… guíame – Le dijo mientras comenzaba a subirse la camisa poco a poco – No se… _¿Es legal?_ – Se pregunto a si mismo y luego se arrodillo frente a Tezuka y puso las manos del chico sobre el – Quítamela tu – Le dijo Fuji mientras metía sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Tezuka.

Eso no es legal Fuji – le dijo Tezuka muy tranquilo, aun sin perder la calma.

Ahí no decía que no pudieras – Le dijo Fuji mientras comenzaba a clavar sus dedos por el abdomen del chico de anteojos. Tezuka comenzó a quitarle la camisa al tiempo que deslizaba sus dedos suavemente por la espalda de Fuji, quien se acercaba cada vez mas a su ex - capitán y se sentaba sobre el, ágilmente Tezuka despojo de su camisa a Fuji y se la entrego para que diera el toque final. Fuji tomo su camisa y la paso por el rostro de Tezuka para dejársela. Luego se paro y volvió a su lugar.

Eso… fue… perturbador – decía en susurros el ojivioleta de anteojos – el otro dice "Que Momo bese a Echizen en la boca" Momo esta desmayado ¿no? – recordó Oshitari.

¿Significa que no vale? – pregunto Kentarou.

No lo se – le respondió Saeki.

Ahí dice claramente que MOMO BESE a Echizen – aclaro Tezuka.

Entonces no vale – dijo Eriko.

… - Ni modo- dijo con un bufido Mao.

Próximo "Que Krauser y Kirihara se besen en la boca" Interesante – concluyo Oshitari.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No lo voy a besar!!!!!!!!!!!! – Grito un malcriado Krauser.

¿Tienes miedo que te guste? – Pregunto Niou.

No lo voy a besar es todo – Dijo Krauser.

Tengo una duda… La penitencia va para el primero o depende de la pregunta, porque Shishido-san no tomo de la cosa esa cuando Ootori-kun si lo tomo, entonces no entiendo – dijo Kirihara.

Normalmente el jugo lo bebe el que se niega a realizar la penitencia, el que no tiene problema pues no lo toma, además la penitencia dice "que Krauser y Kirihara SE BESEN" o sea, ambos deben hacerlo, diferente es cuando te indican que KRAUSER BESE a Kirihara. – le explico Yumi.

Entonces igual yo tendré que tomar de eso… Yanagi-sempai no quiero ninguna de las dos opciones me parece aceptable – Dijo Kirihara mientras veía como Krauser caminaba a los jugos.

Akaya, Gomen, yo no puedo hacer nada – le dijo Yanagi abriendo los ojos para que Kirihara se diera cuenta de que se sentía mal.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Tu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Grito Kirihara mientras corría a donde estaba krauser – Yanagi-sempai prométeme que si no muero dejaras tus ojos abiertos el resto de la noche – Le dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Krauser.

n.ñ S- si Akaya, lo prometo – dijo con una media sonrisa aun con los ojos abiertos.

Ahora tu y yo nos vamos a besar debo ver los ojos de Yanagi-sempai todo la noche – Le dijo a Krauser mientras este soltaba su agarre.

Mira pequeño no me voy a besar con nadie, y menos con un chico, estas mal – Le dijo Krauser… Kirihara intentaba estirarse para llegar y besar a Krauser pero el otro se estiraba más para que no lo hiciera.

Déjame besarte – Le dijo Kirihara con pucheros.

¡¡¡No!!!!!!!!!!! – Le grito Krauser.

Esto no es por ti, ni por mi… es por los ojos de yanagi-sempai – Le dijo Kirihara casi al borde del llanto.

Te dije que no, es todo – Dijo Krauser pero Kirihara lo golpeo en el estomago y luego lo pateo logrando que Krauser cayera al suelo, se le monto encima y le sonrió.

Esto no dolerá… es por yanagi-sempai – Le volvió a decir mientras sonreía, Kirihara le volvió a dar un golpe en el estomago para dejarlo sin aire y luego darle el beso que no duro mucho se puso de pie pisando a Krauser y corrió hasta donde Renji – Lo prometiste – Dijo mientras sonreía.

Lo cumpliré Akaya – le dijo sonriéndole (con los ojos abiertos).

* * *

**Lo dejaremos hasta aquí… tenemos una duda… como ya sabrán son muchos los chicos que hay en esa fiesta y no todos a todos se les ha leído la penitencia que escribieron… no queremos que se vuelva aburrido… por eso les queremos preguntar si seguimos con el juego o continuamos con la noche normal después de el juego… el martes vamos a actualizar el fic pero nos gustaría saber que es lo que quieren si pueden dígannos ¿continuación de la fiesta o lo que ocurre después de la fiesta durante la noche, las conversaciones pendientes y mas cosas? Esperamos sus respuestas.**

**Los chicos que preguntaron esta vez fueron: (por orden de penitencia)**

**1.- Yuuta.**

**2.- Minorin.**

**3.- Kin-chan.**

**4.- Eiji**

**5.- Mizuki.**

**6.- Inui.**

**7.- Zaizen.**

**8.- Jiroh.**

**9.- Akutsu.**

**10.- Jackal.**

**11.- Oishi.**

**12.- Ann.**

**13.- Yukimura.**

**14.- Kaidoh.**

**15.- Chitose.**

**16.- Mao.**

**17.- Amane.**

**18.- Taiga.**

**19.- Taka-san.**

**20.- Eriko.**


	15. De regreso a la escuela

**Agradecimientos a Musaga por su ayuda… gracias ahora si disfruten de este capitulo… después de tanto tiempo gomen gomen. **

**El final de la noche, De regreso a la escuela**

Algunos chicos se encontraban en sus habitaciones cansados por el juego, algunos no podían con su alma por los golpes que habían recibido, y a otros les dolía la cabeza por lo que habían tomado (entiéndase cerveza) pero habían dos chicos que se encontraban platicando en el patio frente a la piscina.

¿De que querías hablar? – le pregunto Kamio a Ibu.

De lo que paso hoy, sinceramente no esperaba que me dijeras que sientes algo por mi de una forma bonita, la verdad ni creía que lo hicieras aunque te presionara pero para serte sincero creo que las ultimas palabras que dijiste fueron convincentes para mi – Le dijo Ibu mientras miraba la piscina.

¿Las ultimas palabras? – Pregunto Kamio confundido

De que forma quieres que te diga que me gustas y no lo puedo evitar, esas fueron las palabras que me dijiste y para mi fue mas que suficiente para darme cuenta que es verdad, Kamio – Le dijo Ibu mientras volteaba a verlo.

Si puede ser, pero no es fácil aceptar algo así ¿entiendes? – Le dijo Kamio mientras se ponía de pie – Oye porque no le damos tiempo al tiempo, seguro y lo decide todo, no creo que las cosas cambien entre tu y yo – Le dijo Kamio mientras le hacia ademán para que volvieran a su habitaciones.

Si tal vez tengas razón esperar que el tiempo decida algo que es de nosotros, si seguro – Le dijo con sarcasmo.

Oye no dije que no pensaría en eso, créeme que lo haré, además ya te dije que si me gustas… pero que no es fácil para mi aceptar esto, es nuevo – Le respondió Kamio intentado buscar las palabras adecuadas.

No te preocupes yo lo entiendo, nos vemos mañana – Le decía Ibu mientras caminaba a su habitación.

Ibu espera – Le dijo Kamio y cuando el genio del Fudomine volteo Kamio le dio un beso en los labios. – Buenas noches – Termino de decir para irse.

* * *

Por otra parte se encontraba Shiraishi caminando de las escaleras hasta la habitación que le correspondía y se encontró a Kenya mirando las estrellas.

¿Jugo muy asqueroso? – Le pregunto mientras se paraba junto a el.

En realidad tendré la resaca de haber tomado eso como por dos meses – Le contesto Kenya mientras se giraba para mirarlo.

Disculpa por todos esos golpes, el alcohol se me subió a la cabeza y no sabia lo que hacia – Le dijo Shiraishi mientras se tomaba otra pastilla.

Oye no hay problema, mejor los golpes a que sufrieras daños secundarios por tomar una cerveza y un jugo de Inui que no sabemos que contenía – Le dijo Kenya mientras le sonreía.

Tal vez pero te golpee mucho, y no era mi intención, la verdad ni se porque me deja llevar, yo se que no le estabas pegando de verdad a Kin-chan sin embargo… - Kenya no lo dejo continuar.

Oye Shiraishi, Kintarou es como tu hermanito menor, esta bien que sientas ganas de matar a alguien si se llegan a meter con el – Le dijo Kenya mientras tomaba su cartera – Tu sabes que yo tengo un hermano menor y es lo mínimo que haría si me entero que alguien lo golpeo, aunque claro no estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo frente a el – Termino de decir casi en una carcajada.

Si tu lo dices te creo, aunque no se me va a olvidar nunca todos los golpes que te di, de verdad discúlpame – Volvió a decir Shiraishi.

No te preocupes, una amistad no se termina por esto y menos una de años como la nuestra – Termino de decir Kenya mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de Shiraishi – Vamos a dormir

Esta bien – Le dijo mientras le sonreía, - vamos a dormir.

* * *

Luego de juegos a la orilla del mar y algunas travesuras sobre la arena, caminaban de regreso a su habitación. Jiroh iba algo callado, entre tanto juego había experimentado roces accidentales con Atobe, aquello lo había abrumado a niveles insospechados, pero tampoco podía negar lo mucho que le había gustado aquel contacto. Entraron a la habitación y Jiroh se metió casi corriendo a la ducha, necesitaba quitarse esa sensación de inquieta calidez en su interior, mientras tanto Keigo meditaba un poco sobre la extraña conducta del castaño.

Al paso de unos minutos, Jiroh salió del cuarto de baño con unas bermudas y el torso desnudo, de inmediato notó a su capitán recostado boca arriba sobre la cama, al parecer dormía. Se acercó con cautela a él y se de dedico a ver lo apuesto que en verdad era, cada facción tan perfectamente esculpida, ese Atobe era la gloria misma. ¿Quién lo viera tan indefenso? Parecía tan vulnerable… sin poder evitarlo trepó a la cama, acomodándose a horcajadas sobre el mayor, su mente se estaba nublando con el recuerdo de la vez en que sintió tan de cerca el pecho descubierto de su chico, deseaba con todas sus ganas repetir aquello.

"Por lo visto el baño no sirvió" pensó.

Ya encima de Atobe, se acercó hasta el níveo rostro y beso con delicadeza los párpados, pómulos y finalmente los labios, ocasionando con aquello el despertar del muchacho.

-Hola- murmuró medio dormido el mayor-

-Hola- respondió con ternura el de ojos miel.

-¿Qué haces?- cuestionó con diversión el joven al notar las mejillas coloreadas de carmín que volvían a Jiroh una imagen tierna y tentadora.

-Te beso- jamás decir aquellas palabras había resultado tan complicado.

-Me agrada- Keigo elevó su mano hasta alcanzar la mejilla infantil de Akutagawa y brindarle una gentil caricia. -¿Sabías que pareces un crió?- el otro rió divertido ante esas palabras tan espontáneas de su chico.

-Si, me lo has dicho, ya pero…- se detuvo como si temiera de sus propias palabras. El de cabello gris arqueó levemente su ceja al notar duda en su acompañante.

-¿Jiroh?- el otro sonrió con esa inocencia radiante que lo caracterizaba.

-Keigo, yo quiero que- se detuvo un poco y con sus manos tomó las del mayor y las posicionó en sus caderas ante la sorpresa de Atobe- quiero que, me toques- completo desviando un poco su mirada y mordiendo su labio inferior, de más esta decir la incredulidad en el ególatra. Las varoniles manos del aristócrata no perdieron oportunidad y presionaron dudosos el trasero del chico como si con aquello le diera a entender la magnitud de sus palabras.

-¿Qué tanto?-

"¡Aplausos Keigo! ¿No se te ocurrió algo más idiota?" pensó Atobe ante su extraña pregunta.

-Tonto- se quejó con una sonrisa el de cabellos castaños –yo te quiero Keigo, desde siempre y me gustaría que- nuevamente hubo vacilación en sus palabras, estaba más ruborizado que antes, ahora era el doble de adorable. –No me hagas decirlo- un puchero adornó las suaves facciones del tierno rostro.

-Jiroh, ¿te gustaría que hiciéramos el amor?- muy contrario a la actitud de Akutagawa, Atobe sonaba seguro y endemoniadamente seductor. Con un gesto ya más tranquilo y una mueca dulce asintió a lo dicho por su pareja; se agachó hasta quedar frente al muchacho y dio inicio a un beso que daría inicio a la muestra física del intenso amor que se tenían. Primero lento, suave y degustando casi con sutileza del roce de labios, las manos del mayor fueron acariciando la esbelta cintura, delineándola con parsimonia y fervor, la piel era perfecta, tan sedosa al tacto y firme a los apretones. El pálido dedo índice de Keigo fue presionando con deseo la columna vertebral del menor, obligándolo a enderezarse un poco y arquear su espalda.

El castaño disfrutaba con locura de ese beso que se tornaba pasional con cada segundo, quería sentir a su chico, deseaba tanto que su piel se frotara contra la del emblemático joven, simplemente quería sentirse amado por él. Con el pudor esperado en Jiroh, fue deslizando precavido sus manos por debajo de la camiseta que cubría el torso de su acompañante, aún con la vergüenza a flor de piel, encaminó sus dedos a las protuberancias rosadas del de cabellos gris, les acarició con ligereza para después darles unos pequeños apretones, ocasionando un gemido en el heredero.

-Perdón Keigo- se disculpó más que ruborizado.

-No te disculpes, sigue- susurró en su oído de manera ronca, le estaba gustando que a pesar de la pena de ser su primera vez, Akutagawa se estaba animando a tocarle sin reservas. Ayudando al dormilón con su tarea se incorporó un poco para despojarse de su camiseta y dejar al descubierto su juvenil torso, deportivo y bien definido. El de ojos miel dejó de parpadear por unos segundos para grabar a detalle aquella escultura humana, moría por ser envuelto en ese cuerpo. Atobe le tomó por la cintura y lo atrajo hacía si para finalmente poder sentir el contacto entre ambos cuerpo ya sin prenda que estorbara.

Asi estuvieron un rato, besándose y acariciando con dedicación la espalda, pecho, abdomen y cintura del otro, era algo divertido y satisfactorio. La poca ropa que ya les cubría fue despareciendo a los pocos minutos, la necesidad de sentirse en aspectos más intimos les estaba haciendo hervir la sangre. Cegado por el placer, Keigo no sintió ninguna especie de titubeo a la hora de quitarse la única prenda que lo protegía e la desnudez, al contrario, se mostraba ansioso de hacerlo y poder finalmente frotar su cuerpo al natural con la de su holgazán favorito.

En un movimiento brusco y apasionado por tomar el control, Atobe giró al menor de modo que lo colocó de espaldas contra el colchón, estando el ahora, a disposición de su cuerpo. Jiroh destilaba ternura, cada facción expresaba su adolescente exitación y el pudor de saber que dentro de poco, Atobe lo reclamaría como suyo. Con jugueteos y palabras dulces fue distrayendo al menor, quitándole poco a poco el boxer que lo cubría. Un nerviosismo recorrió al más pequeño, puesto que aún no había reparado en mirar la desnudez de su pareja, y al notar como este le arrancaba su ropa interior, no tuvo más opción que voltear hacía abajo y conocer la zona más privada de Keigo, sólo una cosa pensó; aquello dolería.

Al sentir su cuerpo expuesto desvió la mirada más que avergonzado, intentó cerrar las piernas y cubrirse un poco, pues su intimidad estaba algo inflamada y Keigo la veía como si fuera la cosa más interesante del planeta, en verdad era bochornoso. Notó la reacción de Jiroh y soltó una risita jamás escuchada con anterioridad en Atobe.

-¡Oye! No te cubras, he soñado con esto por mucho tiempo, eres hermoso- habló mientras recorría con lujuria y delirio aquella anatomía, sonrió con dulzura al muchacho que tenía preso bajo su cuerpo.

-Tu me gustas mucho Atobe-

-¿Ah? Ya lo sabía- aquello relajó las cosas y pudo verse menos dudas y menos pena a la hora de actuar. No tenía caso ahogar los jadeos o gemidos que ambos querían callar al inicio, principalmente Jiroh, que ahora se mostraba más confiado al saber que sus sonidos de erotismo servían como estimulantes auditivos para su amante. Después de algunos toqueteos indecentes en sus zonas intimas y placer oral, la sangre hervía en ambos, el paso más importante de aquella noche esta por darse.

La preparación fue pausada al inicio y después algo presurosa debido a la ansiedad hormonal de ambos, uno deseaba con todas su ganas ser invadido y el otro clamaba por adentrarse con fuerza en el otro. Besó con vehemencia los hinchados labios del castaño, se perdió unos segundos en su marea miel y en el centellante deseo que chispeaba en sus ojos, más hermoso no podía ser ese niño.

-Te haré mio, Jiroh- sentenció con lujuria mientras su mano acomoda algunos rizos rebeldes que amenazaban con cubrirle la visión a su castaño. El rostro ruborizado en Akutagawa hacía evidente cada una de sus emociones, el corazón le latía a mil por hora y a la par sentía quedarse sin respiración al sentir la palpitante intimidad de Atobe abrirse camino en su estrecha privacidad, enterró sus uñas en la blanca espalda y sabanas de algodón; su mirada se cristalizó y un suspiró salió de sus labios, casi un puchero en la opinión de Keigo.

-Lo siento, iré más lento- Jiroh asintió lloroso y señalo su propia mejilla, acción que Atobe entendió perfectamente, se acercó a él y besó con ternura el lugar señalado sin dejar de empujar su miembro contra las cálida paredes del castaño. Con sutileza le tomó de la barbilla y le incitó a mirarle mientras penetraba de lleno en su interior; terminó apretando sus ojos ante el dolor, mismo que arqueó al menor ocasionando con aquel movimiento hundir más el sexo de su pareja.

-Te amo- esas palabras le supieron a gloria, entreabrió sus ojos, dejando escapar delgadas lágrimas que resbalaron por sus pómulos, su mirada lucía preciosa en conjunto con ese tono rosado en sus mejillas. El vaivén comenzó, y las caderas de Akutagawa se movían frenéticas para lograr estamparse contra la pelvis de su chico.

Aquella satisfactoria actividad se prolongó por varios minutos para deleite de ambos. Escuchar su nombre ser gritado con tanta devoción y lujuria sólo lograban estimularlo más, aquellas peticiones de "más" le estaban robando el aliento, haciéndolo gemir de manera incontrolable. Los jadeos de nombres y palabras de amor abarrotaron el ambiente, el poderoso ritmo de estocadas impuesto por Keigo estaba llevando a la locura al más pequeño, la sensación de sentir su interior apresar con sensualidad el miembro de Atobe, era una sensación de completo vicio. Al fin podía gritar a los cuatro vientos que le pertenecía a su Keigo.

* * *

En la habitación se encontraba Sengoku tomándose una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, por todo lo malo que le había pasado en la fiesta se recostó en la cama y cerro los ojos.

Disculpa – Le dijo una voz mientras se sentaba en la cama. Sengoku abrió los ojos y se encontró con Kajimoto.

No te preocupes, creo que es culpa de la cerveza, si me puse fastidioso, la verdad no recuerdo mucho, solo que Saeki y tu me golpearon, no estoy seguro pero quede inconciente – Le dijo Sengoku mientras se volvía a sentar.

En realidad si quedaste inconsciente y comenzaste a llamar a Momoshiro, Omoshiro-Kun – Le dijo Kajimoto mientras le entregaba Hielo

¿No crees que eso me congelara el cerebro? – Le pregunto Sengoku mientras tomaba el hielo.

En realidad no tienes cerebro – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Que divertido eres – Le dijo Sengoku sarcásticamente volviéndose a recostar.

Sengoku, ¿Akutsu y tu tienen algo? – Le pregunto mientras volteaba la mirada.

La verdad no, Akutsu quiere algo conmigo, y me prometió cambiar, ha estado haciendo todo lo posible y eso lo aprecio pero no estoy seguro de nada – Le dijo mientras miraba el techo fijamente.

¿El te gusta? – Volvió a preguntar Kajimoto pero mirándolo fijamente en esta ocasión.

No te podría dar una respuesta la verdad estoy muy confundido – Le respondió con un hilo de voz para sentarse - ¿Quieres que te sea sincero? – Pregunto esta vez Sengoku.

Si dime – Le dijo Kajimoto tragando profundo mientras lo miraba.

Creo que siento algo por Akutsu, tal vez desde antes, cuando estudiábamos en Yamabuki, sin embargo creo que también siento algo por ti – Sonrío mientras volteaba la mirada – Porque eres diferente, tu eres transparente y eso me gusta, tu nunca serás otra persona, tu eres especial – Termino de decir para entregarle el hielo y limpiarse la frente.

Te diré algo y no para tomar ventaja, tu me gustas Sengoku – concreto Kajimoto para ponerse de pie, Sengoku tomo la muñeca de Kajimoto y lo atrajo a el acercándose tanto como para conciliar el beso.

Dame un mes solamente, y te prometo que te doy una respuesta concreta de quien me gusta realmente, solo un mes – Le dijo Sengoku para soltar el agarre.

Yo voy a estar aquí, así tú prefieras a Akutsu, me conformo con tu amistad – Le dijo Kajimoto pero Sengoku le puso un dedo en la boca.

No saques conclusiones apresuradas, no puedes decir "si prefieres a Akutsu" si eso fuera real ya te lo hubiera dicho, solo otórgame el tiempo que te pedí – Repuso Sengoku para volver a acostarse.

Esta bien – Le dijo Kajimoto con una sonrisa mientras salía de la habitación.

* * *

Yukimura y Bunta se encontraban en la habitación comiendo un poco, ya eran las 6 de mañana y querían disfrutar a lo grande de su semana de vacaciones o como fuera, Bunta estaba sentado comiendo unas galletas y Yukimura veía un poco el televisor pero luego lo apago porque no había nada interesante.

Oye mura ¿Qué crees que pase si el director se entera que estuvimos tomando alcohol? – Pregunto Bunta con la boca llena de migajas de galletas.

No lo se pero yo podría quitarte en este momento todas esas migajas a punta de besos – Le respondió Yukimura mientras se acercaba a el.

Sanada podría entrar Mura – Le dijo Bunta mientras se alejaba un poco.

¿Sanada? No pues nada que ver ese hombre cayo casi muerto en la cama jajajaja y eso que no tomo nada – Dijo Yukimura mientras volvía a recostarse.

Bueno, ¿y que tal si soy yo el que quiero compartir mis migajas? – Le dijo Bunta mientras le lanzaba pedacitos de galletas al cabello.

Eso es trampa diré que va a entrar Jackal – Se quejo Yukimura mientras se ponía de pie.

Alego a mi defensa que Jackal tiene el sueño pesado así que no se despertara – Se defendió Bunta mientras tomaba a Yukimura de las manos y lo alaba para que se acostara.

No deberías hacer eso – Se quejo Yukimura – Podría comenzar a portarme mal – LE dijo Yukimura con una sonrisa Picara.

Bueno yo no tendré ningún problema con eso – Le respondió con una sonrisa igual.

Los chicos comenzaron a besarse, las manos de Yukimura pasaron por el cabello rosa del otro chico, mientras que las manos del mayor se posaban por su espalda bajo la camiseta negra que tenia puesta el ex capitán. Cada beso se iba intensificando a medida que pasaban los segundos, la respiración se volvía agitada y las camisetas pasaban a segundo plano, Bunta comenzó a Quitar la camisa de su compañero para acariciar su pecho, mientras que el de cabellos azules comenzaba a besar el cuello mientras posaba sus manos en las piernas, cuando entro Sanada.

Basta ustedes dos, conejos – Les grito Sanada

Sa… Sana… Sanada – Dijeron los dos chicos al unísono.

Siempre que los encuentro juntos se están besando como locos, me enferma – Término de decir Sanada mientras tomaba de la camisa a Bunta y lo sacaba de la habitación dejándolo en el suelo y cerrando.

Sanada ¿Qué te pasa no lo trates así? – Se quejo Yukimura.

Yukimura deberías detener esta locura, ustedes son dos chicos, no es absolutamente Legal – Le dijo Sanada seriamente.

Tu no lo entenderías en absoluto, Sanada yo soy feliz – Le dijo Yukimura mientras lo miraba fijamente.

¿De verdad eres tan feliz? – Pregunto Sanada con el seño fruncido.

Si lo soy, y sabes no me importa que seamos dos chicos, porque me siento pleno Sanada – Volvió a decir Yukimura pero esta vez con una gran sonrisa.

Entonces esta bien, ya no importa. Demo no quiero encontrarlos nuevamente en una situación similar ¿Entiendes? – Aclaro y Pregunto Sanada.

Esta bien Sanada – Le dijo Yukimura mientras lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza para luego acostarse a dormir – Buenas noches Sanada. – Le dijo mientras le daba la espalda.

Buenas noches Yukimura – Se despidió el chico mientras se acostaba.

* * *

Los días después de aquella fiesta comenzaron a pasar con rapidez y el día de volver a la escuela había llegado, Sábado por la tarde todos estaban montándose en el autobús para regresar.

Creo que extrañare un poco este lugar, pasaron cosas buenas – Dijo Gakuto mientras se volteaba para mirar a Oshitari.

Deberíamos volver en vacaciones – Dijo Atobe

Es una buena idea Atobe, Volveremos cuando nos den las vacaciones de Verano – Dijo Oshitari mientras tomaba de la cintura a Gakuto para subir al autobús.

¿Solo en verano? deberíamos volver cada fin de semana – Dijo Yukimura mientras se metía en la conversación.

No son los únicos que quedaron fascinados con el lugar – Dijo Bunta mientras se acercaba a Jiroh – ¿Atobe me odias? – Le pregunto Bunta mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Jiroh.

No tengo porque, Jiroh me pertenece, y se que no estaría contigo – Le dijo Atobe mientras les daba la espalda y ponía cara de histeria.

No te preocupes, Yukimura y yo somos pareja – Le dijo mientras caminaba para pararse junto a Yukimura.

Si – Dijo Yukimura con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

¿Enserio? – Pregunto Atobe con cierta sonrisa ganadora y de suficiencia

Sipo – Le dijo Bunta mientras miraba a Yukimura

Felicidades – Dijo Ootori mientras subía al autobús.

Es bueno que las personas consigan a su pareja ideal ¿no? – Dijo Oshitari mientras miraba a Gakuto y lo abrazaba más fuerte.

Si lo es – Dijo Yukimura.

Suban al autobús chicos es hora de regresar – Dijo el director mientras llegaba a donde ellos se encontraban platicando.

* * *

**1.- Disculpen la tardanza pero es que ya comencé clases en la universidad y no me da mucho tiempo pero prometo intentar actualizar una vez por semana.**

**2.- Ya estamos llegando al final, un poco triste pero era algo que debía llegar, la graduación.**

**3.- Por favor dejen reviw (o como se escriba) me desanime un poco y esa fue otra de las razones por las que no había actualizado antes.**

**4.- Fue un poco corto pero la próxima será mejor ya tengo mas o menos planeado lo que pasara.**

**5.- A todas las chicas que leen la historia gracias por estar ahí aun con esta locura cuídense mucho estamos leyéndonos bye un gran beso.**


	16. Despedidas y Propuestas

**Preparándonos para la graduación**

El tiempo paso con rapidez los días corrían con mas velocidad, nadie quería que se fueran así pero no podían detenerlo, los últimos días de clases habían llegado, las entregas de las notas finales y las noticias de las universidades donde eran aceptados llegaban cada día mas rápido. Kajimoto caminaba esa mañana a su salón, al llegar corrió la puerta y allí estaba SU novio Sengoku platicando con Saeki se acerco a saludar.

¡Holaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! – saludo con una GRAN sonrisa.

Hola mono – le dijo Saeki en lo que lo vio llegar.

Hola – Respondió con una gran sonrisa Sengoku – Que suerte tienes. – Le dijo a Saeki para luego mirar a Kajimoto – A Saeki lo aceptaron en la universidad a donde mando la carta – Le dijo a Kajimoto mientras se ponía de pie – LUCKY

¡Que bueno Saeki! Me alegra… ¿y a ti Sengoku? – pregunto Kajimoto.

No creo que los acepten jajaja – se burlaba Saeki. – No mentira. – rectifico. Sengoku no dijo nada solo camino y salio del salón.

¿Crees que dije algo malo? – pregunto Saeki con cara de horror.

T.T Tú siempre dices cosas malas – lo miro mal y luego salio para hablar con Sengoku, cuando salio logro divisarlo con la mirada y lo alcanzo. - ¡Sengoku! – Llamo - ¿Qué tienes? – pregunto una vez llegar a su lado.

Nada – Le dijo con una sonrisa forzada "como decirle a Kajimoto que no me aceptaron en la universidad que el había pedido para estar juntos… después de haber luchado por estar juntos ahora tendrían que separarse a menos que a el no lo aceptaran tampoco… pero el quiere esa universidad así que debería quedar" Sengoku solo pensaba mirando un punto en especifico pero sin mirar realmente.

T.T Te pasa algo, no soy tonto, dime que te ocurre, estas extraño, como perdido… Dime por favor – le pidió Kajimoto.

Oye taka ¿te acuerdas cuando nos hicimos novios? – Pregunto Sengoku.

Sip – respondió Kajimoto con un brillo en los ojos. - ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – volvió a cuestionar.

FLASHBACK

Sengoku y Kajimoto caminaban por los jardines de la escuela se detuvieron frente a la fuente y Sengoku comenzó a hablar.

Te había dicho que en un mes te daría un respuesta y ahora la tengo – Decía Sengoku mientras se giraba para mirarlo – Hable con Saeki y no tuvo ningún problema, le dije que siento por el es amistad además que juntos te podemos molestar a ti y será divertido, así que no hay problema ¿Qué piensas? – Pregunto Sengoku mientras se lanzaba en la grama.

Bu… bueno, eso de que me van a molestar no me gusta mucho… Pero… - Kajimoto se sentó al lado de Sengoku - … ¿Por qué me preguntas que pienso estupido? – Kajimoto se volteo para que Sengoku no se diera cuenta de que se había sonrojado.

Yo quiero estar contigo siempre Taka, por eso te pregunto que opinas, se que fue extraño para los dos lo que ocurrió, mas para mi pero sin embargo ahora se que tu me gustas y quiero estar junto a ti por mucho tiempo –Le dijo Sengoku mientras se sentaba.

… - Kajimoto no respondió porque ya parecía una fresa – Es… Yo… también quiero estar… contigo Sen… Goku – esta vez se volteo para mirarlo a los ojos.

¿Quieres que vaya de forma tradicional? – Pregunto Sengoku no muy convencido – Tú me gustas mucho y no veo la necesidad de decirlo, tal vez es un poco extraño – Le dijo cuando se acerco y le dio un beso.

N... no hace falta lo tradicional. Si tú dices que te gusto… te creo. – le dijo y le dio un besito en la boca un poco apenado.

¿Vamos a clases? – Dijo al tiempo que sonaba la campana.

Sip – le respondió mientras se colocaba de pie rápidamente.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Se que te había prometido estar contigo siempre… - Kajimoto no lo dejo terminar de hablar.

¿Qué pasa Lucky? – pregunto cabizbajo por la cara que tenia Sengoku.

Ayer en la noche llego una carta de la universidad a la que habíamos enviado la solicitud juntos – Dijo mientras volteaba la mirada – No me aceptaron – Al terminar de decir eso se recostó de la pared.

o.O Ah… - le dijo al tiempo que bajaba la mirada. – Entiendo. ¿Enviaste solicitud a otra Universidad? – le pregunto.

Si, pero la otra no esta cerca de donde vas a estudiar tu – Le dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

¿Dónde? ¿Queda muyyy lejos? – interrogo de nuevo el chico.

Si – Bajo la mirada.

Mmm... Bueno, a mi ya me aceptaron… - recordó lo que hizo que se pusiera muy triste.

Vamos a clases hablamos eso después – Le dijo tomándolo de la mano.

Pe… pero… Sengoku – A Kajimoto se le quebró la voz y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. – Vo… y al baño – y salio corriendo soltando el agarre de Lucky.

* * *

En la cafetería Shishido se encontraba comprando las galletas que tanto le gustaban a Ootori cuando este apareció de la nada.

¡¡Holaaa!! Shishido-san – saludo de modo divertido Choutarou

Choutarou, toma – Le dijo entregándole las galletas - ¿Tienes clases? – Pregunto mientras caminaba a una mesa vacía.

Si, pero puedo cambiar la respuesta… No, no tengo nada importante hoy, son los días finales lo recuerdas, yo eximí todo. – informo mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

¿Cómo te fue en Biología? – Le pregunto con una sonrisa – Supe que abrieron ranas – Dijo mientras se comía una galleta.

Ya no quiero galletas, me diste ganas de vomitar. – Dijo Ootori mientras hacia pucheros – Solo perdí esa nota, en las demás saque la nota suficiente como para eximir =P – le saco la lengua.

Choutarou quiero que te vayas a vivir conmigo – Le dijo Shishido de golpe.

O_O ¿Qué? – Choutarou abrió los ojos como platos. - ¿y mi mama me pega? – le pregunto.

Oye, me aceptaron en una universidad en otro estado, le dije a mi papa que me comprara un departamento, quiero que cuando te gradúes de aquí te vayas a vivir allá conmigo y a estudiar en la misma universidad ¿Qué dices? – Le pregunto mientras le tomaba una mano.

¡Je! – Ootori se puso azul, y sudaba mucho. – Me das miedo Shishido-san… demo… Debo decirle a mi mama lo de la Universidad y todo eso. – le dijo mientras le daba un mínimo mordisco a la galletita.

¿Decirle? No, cuando llegue el momento envía la solicitud y cuando te llegue la respuesta dile que te tienes que ir y ya – Dijo Shishido mientras sonreía – Ella debe aceptar porque es por tu futuro – Le dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

Igual debo decirle Ryou… escucha, ella es una mama, y comenzara a preguntar a que universidad quiero ir, y luego yo tengo que decirle ¿no? Si se lo digo de golpe comenzara a golpearme y luego llorara mucho mucho y no quiero que sufra, le diré que todavía le queda el fastidio de mi hermana pero llorara mas. – le dijo.

Esta bien ve diciéndole – Le extendió la mano para que la tomara y acompañarlo a clases.

¿Me llevaras hasta mi salón así? – le pregunto Ootori con leve sonrojo.

¿Tienes algún problema? Porque si lo tienes no lo hago – Le dijo mientras caminaba.

NOOOOOOOO – grito – Esta bien toma mi mano. – le dijo mientras se iban caminando hasta el salón del chico menor.

* * *

Atobe se encontraba en su habitación escuchando música de su ipod, no había ido a clases porque no le dio la gana, además ya tenia todas las asignaturas con notas altas, así que no se iba a dar mala vida. En eso entro su mama.

Hola mama ¿Cómo estas? =3 – se coloco de pie y le fue a dar un fuerte abrazo.

Bien, el director me llamo y me hablo de tus excelentes notas – Le dijo con una sonrisa – ¿Keigo puedo hablar contigo de algo importante? – Le pregunto mientras cerraba la puerta.

Claro. ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su cama.

Ayer estuve hablando con tu papa, aceptaron un nuevo programa de aprendizaje en Inglaterra – Comenzó a decir – Las universidades son espectaculares allá, además ya tu papa hizo algunas diligencias para que te aceptaran en unas cuantas – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

No iré – le dijo con mala cara mientras se colocaba sus audífonos pero antes le dijo. – Si viniste para insistir con esa estupidez entonces te puedes ir, ya escuchaste mi respuesta – sentencio.

¿Pero por que no quieres ir? – Le pregunto mientras le quitaba uno de los audífonos.

Porque yo me voy a quedar aquí con Jiroh y eso es todo, ya no insistas mas – concluyo Atobe menor.

Puedes decirle que vaya también ¿no? – Le pregunto volviendo a quitarle el audífono.

NO mama entiéndelo, Jiroh no sabe ingles, además aquí esta toda su familia y a ellos les gusta aquí, así que yo me quedo. – Atobe se notaba cada vez mas molesto.

Solo piénsalo ¿si? Inglaterra esta por encima de Japón y allá estarás mejor – Le dio un beso y salio de la habitación. En eso entro Jiroh y se acostó a dormir, Atobe le dio un beso en la mejilla y se coloco de pie para sentarse en el escritorio donde estaba la lapto. Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Jiroh y se tapo la cabeza con la sabana.

¿Estabas escuchando verdad? – pregunto Atobe mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la cama. Jiroh solo se tapo más fuerte y se dio la vuelta. Atobe lo abrazo muy fuerte. – No voy a irme a ningún lado Jiroh, a mi nadie me separa de ti ¿ok? Si tengo que olvidarme de todo el dinero y todas esas ridiculeces, lo haré, no me importa. Si debo trabajar para pagarme una universidad yo mismo lo haré no me interesa. Yo no quiero ir para allá. Jiroh… contéstame, háblame por favor… - Atobe seguía abrazándolo.

Inglaterra es el lugar de los reyes – Le dijo en susurros y ahogado en lagrimas.

Entonces le cedo mi corona y el trono a alguien más. Además, Japón necesita un rey. – le dijo en el mismo susurro.

Japón no necesita un rey, pero yo si te necesito a ti – Hablo mientras se daba la vuelta.

Yo no te voy a dejar nunca Jiroh, nunca. Te amo y eso lo tiene que entender mi mama.- Atobe le quito la sabana y limpio sus lagrimas para luego darle un tierno beso.

No me dejes nunca Atobe – Le dijo Jiroh mientras estallaba en llanto.

NUNCA lo haré Jiroh – y lo abrazo muy fuerte.

* * *

En el salón de los chicos de 6to Oshitari Yushi se acerca a Gakuto quien estaba discutiendo con Eiji.

Gakuto ¿puedo hablar contigo? Ya deja en paz a Kikumaru, ven – lo tomo del brazo y se lo llevo.

T.T ¿que quieres? – Le dijo de mala gana.

Le dije a mi mama que eres mi novio . - le dijo mientras observaba que hacia pucheros.

¿Qué??????????????? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Yushi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Todo lo que Gakuto hacia era gritar y preguntar hasta que Oshitari lo tomo por los hombros y lo detuvo de su movimiento sin fin.

Cálmate. Solo le dije "Madre soy homosexual y tengo un novio, el es Gakuto y lo amo", luego de eso no recuerdo nada porque me golpeo y me dejo inconciente. – le dijo con una media sonrisa.

Tu papa hará experimentos conmigo T.T moriré joven… tu papa sacara mis órganos y se los dará a los… - Oshitari lo callo colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

Mi papa no es loco, cálmate, oye Gakuto yo te amo, no pude callármelo mas ¿si? Eso es todo, solo quería participártelo para que no vayas a mi casa en un buen tiempo. Yo pasare por ti y los trabajos en los que necesites que te ayude los haremos en tu casa ¿vale? – le dijo mientras se acercaba para darle un beso en la boca pero se detuvo cuando recordó que estaban en el salón.

Es como si yo le dijera a mi mama… Yushi yo te amo también pero hay cosas que no se pueden hacer, mi mama me haría picadillo y me lanzaría en la lavadora para que nadie supiera que me mato, por algo tiene esa arma en casa T.T no es solo de colección como ella dice, es para matarme a mi – Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba – Es loca – Termino de decir.

No le digas nada por ahora a tu mama, algún día tendremos que dejar de vivir en casa de nuestros padres, nos iremos y ya no te hará picadillo. Te amo. – le dijo mientras le correspondía el abrazo aun mas fuerte.

* * *

Bunta estaba en su habitación con Jackal cuando una carta le llego.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Chocolate!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mira es una carta de la universidad – Le dijo mientras la abría. – Bla bla bla… joven Marui Bunta su solicitud ha sido… - Se quedo callado por un momento – ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tengo que decirle a Mura – Bunta iba a salir cuando Jackal lo tomo de la muñeca.

Felicidades Bunta – Le dijo con mucha calma

Gracias =3 – Le respondió dándole un abrazo.

Bunta, se que al principio no quería que estuviéramos mucho juntos por lo que había pasado antes con tus locuras pero eres una gran amigo – Le dijo mientras le respondía el abrazo. – La verdad eres mi mejor amigo y te estimo, así que cuando necesites algo no dudes nunca en pedírmelo – Le dijo mientras lo soltaba.

Tu también eres mi mejor amigo Chocolate – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

Yukimura estaba en el pasillo arreglando su locker con una sonrisa de felicidad. En eso llego Sanada y se coloco justo a su lado mientras lo observaba, se veía muy feliz por eso no pudo evitar sonreír un poco también.

¡Ah! Sanada ¿adivina que? – pregunto mientras saltaba.

¿Qué cosa? – no quiso esforzarse.

Me aceptaron en la universidad – le dijo emocionado y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

^^ Que bueno Yukimura – felicito mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

¿Qué tienes Geni?… te notas deprimido – pregunto, Sanada estaba feliz por el, pero Seiichi pudo notar que había algo que lo tenia triste.

Nada, es… solo que… te voy a extrañar mucho Seiichi – y lo abrazo más fuerte aun.

Pero podremos vernos en vacaciones o los fines de semana ¿no? – animo Yukimura.

No es eso, es solo que ya no te veré todos los días como solíamos hacerlo cuando éramos pequeños – Sanada se separo de el y lo miro. – No importa, no me hagas caso todo esta bien, no es el fin del mundo después de todo.

Geni… Seguiremos siendo los mismos mejores amigos de la infancia, no te preocupes, yo no cambiare y estoy seguro de que tú tampoco cambiaras para nada. Te quiero – y lo abrazo. Sanada le dio un beso en el cabello y correspondió al abrazo.

* * *

Yagyuu se encontraba debajo de un árbol leyendo un libro al cual ya iba por la mitad y había comenzado a leer el día anterior.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Yagyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Grito Niou mientras se acercaba y le quitaba el libro y los lentes – ¡Hola! – Le dijo con una sonrisa y se sentó junto a el.

Hola =) – Yagyuu sonrío - ¿Qué tienes? Estas mas feliz hoy que de costumbre – le pregunto el chico de cabello violeta.

Bueno después de tanto… como decirlo… rogarle a mi T.T a ese señor que me regalara una moto y el no querer le dije que me regalara otra cosa puri – Le dijo mientras sacaba un sobre de su espalda.

¿Qué cosa? – pregunto con una gran sonrisa Yagyuu cuando noto que Niou estaba muy feliz.

Es para ti – Le dijo entregándole uno de los boletos que saco del sobre – Nos vamos de viaje por el mundo jajajajajaja – Le dijo mientras sacaba su boleto también.

=( Niou… yo… - Yagyuu cambio la cara al instante, ahora su cara era de profunda tristeza. – Yo… no puedo irme contigo así de viaje – le dijo con la mirada perdida.

¿Por qué? – Le pregunto cuando en sus ojos comenzó a notarse la tristeza.

Es que… ya me aceptaron en la Universidad y no puedo irme así como así. Perdóname – le dijo con voz apenas audible.

Pero te puedes tomar un año sabático y volver el próximo vamos – Lo insito pero la mirada de Yagyuu no cambio – No dejaras perder un año ¿verdad? – Yagyuu negó con la cabeza, Niou se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta – Bien jajaja el serio Yagyuu debe estudiar no hay problema… nos vemos después – Salio corriendo así mismo como había llegado.

Niou… - dijo con tristeza y en un susurro.

* * *

Yanagi se encontraba por los salones de 5to buscando a Kirihara para hablar con el, como miro que estaban con un profesor se quedo esperándolo afuera. Paso el tiempo necesario y logro verlo salir del salón con Zaizen.

Akaya… Hola =) – saludo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Yanagi-sempai – Saludo con una sonrisa, pero en un momento la sonrisa fue remplazada por una mueca de dolor - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto

Vine para hablar contigo, ¿tienes un tiempo? – le pregunto. Abrió los ojos y miro a Zaizen.

No puedo… - Susurro con tristeza – Debo hacer un trabajo para mañana o el profesor no me ayudara con la nota – Volvió a decir en susurros mientras se daba la vuelta. - Hablamos mas tarde ¿si? – Dijo mientras se restregaba los ojos.

Akaya… ¿estas bien? – pregunto cuando confirmo que sí estaba triste como el suponía.

Estoy bien, hablamos después, vámonos Hikaru – Dijo y salio corriendo del lugar.

No me veas mal, tus ojos me dan escalofríos – Le dijo Zaizen y se fue caminando.

Mm – Renji se molesto y se fue de ahí.

* * *

Oishi estaba en su habitación y Eiji como de costumbre saltando en la cama.

Voy a extrañar este lugar – Dijo mientras le lanzaba una almohada a Oishi.

Yo también lo voy a extrañar, pasaron tantas cosas aquí – Dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

Oishi, vas a ir a estudiar a la universidad ¿no? – Le pregunto Eiji.

Claro Eiji es lo que mas quiero – Le respondió - ¿Tu no vas a hacerlo? – Le pregunto recordando que Eiji no envío ninguna solicitud a las universidades.

No quise enviar ninguna solicitud aun no se que me gustaría estudiar – Le dijo mientras de una voltereta caía frente a el.

Eiji… - Dijo en un susurro.

Creo que iré a un circo o estudiare para dar clases de deporte jajajajaja se me da muy bien – dijo con una sonrisa.

Eiji ¿quieres ir a vivir conmigo? – Le pregunto mientras lo tomaba por la cintura.

¿Vivir? ¿Bajo el mismo techo tu y yo? – Le pregunto sorprendido.

Si, solos tu y yo mas nadie – Le dijo Oishi con una pequeña sonrisa.

Claro, claro - comenzó a gritar.

Arreglare todo para que después de la graduación tengamos a donde ir ¿Esta bien? – Le pregunto dándole un beso.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Grito Eiji y lo lanzo a la cama – Salta conmigo – Le dijo y se subió para comenzar a saltar

* * *

Fuji se encontraba en el salón sentado frente a Kawamura.

Ayer le llego la carta a Mitsu – Dijo con tristeza.

¿Y que paso Fuji? – le pregunto Taka-san

Lo aceptaron igual que a ti – Dijo sonriendo – Vas a ir ¿verdad? – Le pregunto

¿A ti te aceptaron en tu universidad? – le cambio el tema.

Claro Taka-san aunque eso no me pone feliz al contrario me deprime un poco – Le dijo mientras recostaba la quijada en sus brazos sobre la mesa.

Porque no estarás con Tezuka ¿verdad? – pregunto Kawamura aunque ya sabia la respuesta. – ¿Iras a tu Universidad? – pregunto de nuevo.

No quiero, tengo ganas de hacer una prueba de ingreso en la universidad a donde van a ir ustedes dos así podré estar con Mitsu y contigo Taka-san este año no compartimos mucho – Le dijo con una sonrisa. – Ya vas a ver los tres estaremos juntos – Termino de hablar para arrugar la carta de admisión.

Podremos compartir igual. Fuji, yo no iré a la Universidad, quédate con mi cupo por favor. Se que tu quieres estar con Tezuka, yo no tengo problema con que tu lo tomes. Yo haré Sushi World Tour. – dijo Taka-san.

Claro que no Taka-san – Grito Fuji exaltado – Tu también debes ir a la universidad, eso no lo puedes desaprovechar – Le dijo mientras le tomaba las mano – Prométeme que vamos a estar los tres juntos en esa universidad por favor Taka-san.

No Fuji, no puedo prometerte algo que sé que no voy a cumplir. Ya yo había estado planeando lo de trabajar en el restaurante de Sushi de mi familia, al final es lo que siempre he querido ¿no? Toma mi cupo por favor Fuji – insistía Takashi. Los ojos de Fuji se llenaron de lágrimas, se puso de pie y giro.

Yo no quiero tu cupo Taka-san, lo que mas me gustaría es que todos siguiéramos juntos, sin embargo no se puede y tu tienes la oportunidad de estar con nosotros, no la desaproveches por favor – Le dijo mientras corría salón afuera. Taka-san lo alcanzo y lo abrazo mientras Fuji estaba de espalda.

Fuji… por favor, hazlo. Yo quiero que estés con Tezuka porque eso es lo que tu quieres y esta bien. Yo quiero trabajar en el restaurante de mi familia, no me iré lejos, se que volverán todos a mi, irán a comer sushi cada vez que quieran porque siempre seremos un equipo. Por favor Fuji. – Kawamura seguía abrazándolo fuerte.

Quiero que te quedes con ese cupo por si cambias de opinión, si vas a la universidad no significa que dejes de trabajar en el restaurante, piénsalo, yo voy a entrar presentando la prueba no te preocupes – Le dijo Fuji para soltar el abrazo e irse.

* * *

Kurobane estaba en el comedor almorzando cuando Saeki se fue con Kajimoto a celebrar que iban a estudiar juntos en la universidad, aunque este último no estaba muy feliz.

¿Quieres un poco Davide? – Le pregunto dándole de la comida que tenia.

Yep – le respondió. – Bane-san ¿tu a que universidad iras?

No voy a ir a ninguna – Le respondió secamente – Voy a trabajar con mi padre tal vez el año que viene piense en ello, ahora mi meta es otra – Le dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su Ponta.

¿y por que me contestas tan feo? – le pregunto de nuevo con pucheros.

Disculpa, no lo hice conciente, Davide, había estado pensando… ¿quieres otro pedazo? – Le pregunto dándole más.

Sip – respondió - ¿Cuál es tu meta Bane-san? – seguía cuestionando.

Una casa – Le dijo volviendo a tomar de su Ponta – Quiero una gran casa.

WOWWWW… Esta bien Bane-san una casa… Bueno, pero igual todos nos seguiremos viendo ¿verdad que si? – interrogo.

La casa que quiero es para nosotros Davide, ¿quieres vivir conmigo? – Le pregunto mientras volvía a tomar de su Ponta.

T_T Bane-san… ¿Vivir juntos? Eso significa violencia domestica, me golpearías cada vez que yo haga un mal chiste… Esta bien, tienes que decir donde va a estar la casa. – Amane se coloco de pie y abrazo a Kurobane.

n.ñ eres extraño pero no importa. Te quiero Davide – Le dijo mientras le daba un beso.

Yo también te quiero y también te amo – y le dio otro beso.

* * *

Mizuki estaba en su habitación esperando, sentado en su cama leyendo un libro. La noche anterior le había llegado la respuesta a la solicitud de la universidad, lo habían aceptado, era el ultimo día, Mañana todos los de 6to año debían irse ya que el sábado seria el acto de grado… espero y como a las 7 de la noche Yuuta entro a la habitación.

Hola Yuuta-kun – Saludo cerrando el libro.

Hola –Saludo también y saco unos dulces que tenia bajo su almohada.

Eso te va a hacer daño, comes todas las noches 5 tipos de dulces diferentes – Le dijo con tono de reproche.

Ya se me va a acabar la manía, Syusuke se va de la escuela y tu también, son los únicos que me regalan dulces – Le dijo mientras se llevaba el caramelo a la boca.

Yuuta-kun tengo algo que decirte – Le dijo mientras se sentaba junto a el.

Te aceptaron felicidades, esta mañana vi la carta – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Otra cosa – Dijo evitando la mirada.

Entonces dime – Dijo Yuuta, cuanto termino las palabras sintió el beso que le estaba dando Mizuki, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par luego vio como Mizuki se separaba.

Yo se que tu no sientes lo mismo pero debía decírtelo porque si no iba a sentir que deje algo a medias y eso no me gusta – Le dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

Mizuki-san – susurro.

Mejor cállate y lávate los dientes – Le dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

* * *

Yanagi estaba esperando a Kirihara en la habitación, suponía que hasta que no viera la luz de la habitación apagado no entraría, Kirihara lo estaba evitando y eso lo ponía de mal humor, así que apago la luz y se hizo el dormido hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse y ver una sombra entrar para luego cerrar la puerta.

Akaya – hablo de una vez, cuando se paro para encender la luz pudo notar como Kirihara estaba verde.

Me asustaste Yanagi-sempai. – Le dijo mientras tomaba su ropa para dormir y comenzaba a cambiarse. Yanagi lo agarro por un brazo y lo volteo dejándolo justo de frente a el.

¿Por qué me sigues evitando? – pregunto aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

No lo estoy haciendo – Intentaba soltarse pero no podía.

Pase toda la mañana y toda la tarde buscándote y siempre decías excusas; ahora no me digas que no me evitas – reprocho el mayor.

Son cosas tuyas Yanagi-sempai, yo solo estoy muy ocupado por las notas finales, yo no soy tan inteligente como todos o como tu, que ya estas graduado y en una universidad – Le dijo intentando voltearse para salir de la habitación.

Akaya, sé que estas triste, si lo quieres o no aceptar no importa, yo lo sé y eso es todo, pero escucha – lo acerco a él y lo tomo de la barbilla para que lo viera. – Esto no es el fin para nosotros ¿si? No quiero que me sigas evitando.

Pero es que todos se van a ir y yo me quedo solo – Akaya comenzó a llorar – No quiero, por mi dejo de estudiar ahora mismo – Le dijo mientras se aferraba a su pecho.

No, Akaya tu debes seguir estudiando, lo que te falta es un año, haz hecho buenas amistades, como Zaizen-kun por ejemplo y yo se que tal vez no sea lo mismo pero nosotros no nos vamos a dejar de ver, escucha, Marui, Jackal y Niou siempre estarán pendiente de ti porque ellos te aprecian demasiado, Sanada y Yukimura te querrán ver todos los días porque eres como su hijo, a Yagyuu ignóralo el siempre fue muy raro y yo no dejare de estar pendiente de ti porque te quiero y te amo. No voy a dejarte solo, simplemente iré a una universidad, busque la mas cercana, además me daba flojera viajar así que ahí donde estoy, estoy bien. – termino de decir mientras lo abrazaba.

Igual yo de aquí solo salgo los fines de semana ya no será lo mismo – Grito mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte – Yanagi-sempai no quiero que las cosas cambien entre tu y yo – Le dijo llorando aun mas fuerte.

Akaya, entre tu y yo nada va a cambiar porque yo te seguiré queriendo como hasta ahora, cada vez que me lo pidas estaré contigo, además el hecho de que tu solo salgas los fines de semana no significa que yo tenga prohibido venir de vez en cuando a visitarte los días de semana, ya no llores mas por favor – seguía abrazándolo.

¿Me lo prometes? ¿Vendrá mínimo 3 días a la semana? – Le pregunto mientras subía la mirada.

Te lo prometo Akaya – le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la boca. – Pero promete tu algo también.- le dijo.

¿Qué? – Le pregunto bajando la mirada.

Que iras a el acto de grado el sábado y que te esforzaras u poquitico mas que este año el año que entra ¿vale? – le pregunto Renji.

Te prometo lo primero – Le respondió hundiendo si rostro en el pecho del mayor.

Siempre supe que dirías eso. – sonrío ante aquello y siguió abrazándolo.

**Próximo Episodio Final.**


End file.
